My Only One
by Final Fantasy Princess
Summary: Syaoran left Sakura four years ago, but promised to come back. In one day he will be married to Meilin. Can he go back to Sakura or will he be forced to wed Meilin? FINISHED Arigato to everyone who reviewed! Thank you! My First Fic
1. Intro

My Ramblings: This is my first Cardcaptor story. Be nice, and now I will accept flames ... seeing how it is. I hope this story will get some reviews, but I don't really care. I hope you really like it, and remember this is my first CCS fic.  
  
To Starrie (Star Princess ssc): Thanks.. Hopefully this will be as good as yours someday.  
  
I don't own any of CCS, unfortunately... ^^ but I do own this story!  
  
My Only One  
  
Author: Final Fantasy Princess  
  
Sakura sighed. Four years has passed since she last saw Syaoran. It was four years ago when he made a promise to come back. And it was four years ago when all the Clow Cards turned into Sakura cards. Sakura was much younger then, but she is and was always the same.  
  
A typical teenager she has become. Her hair, she decided to let grow. It was now reaching the tip of her waist. She was a bit taller, standing at 5'7. Her emerald green eyes were always the same but missing the gleam that used to be there before.  
  
Her friend, Tomoyo sighed, as she watched her best friend Sakura look off towards the window. She wished Syaoran came back long ago. She knew Sakura was losing hope. If only she could do something ... but she had lost everything when it came to memorizing phone numbers and such.  
  
Tomoyo was the same. Her hair a bit longer, since she had it trimmed every so often because who would want hair that long? Slightly smaller than Sakura, she was a standing figure of 5'6 1/2. Her dark blue eyes (Sorry if her eye color is different. I will fix it.. I should stop interrupting..) were shimmering with hope. Eriol, her crush for four years, remained with them.  
  
"Are you all right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura jumped slightly, interrupted by Tomoyo's question.  
  
"Yeah ... yeah I'm all right." She tried to smile but only managed a small one.  
  
"He's still on your mind?" Tomoyo questioned with a slight grin. She knew she hit the jackpot.  
  
"How can I ever hide anything from you?" Sakura managed a grin. A pink stain came over her cheeks. But she frowned recalling his promise. 'He said he would come back.... I should have told him ... if I would have told him, he would have came back sooner...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran!!" A young girl yelled.  
  
A boy with amber-colored hair turned around. Inside, he was happy she came. But he didn't want to face her, he didn't want to hurt her feelings by leaving.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled again.  
  
She panted to breathe when she finally caught up with him. "Why ... why ... why are you....why are you leaving?!" she finally manage to say. Her eyes were already shedding tears.  
  
"Sakura... I...." He didn't know what to say? What was he suppose to say? 'I love you Sakura.' No, he couldn't. He was scared. His pride wouldn't give away. He was merely afraid of rejection. If he only knew the feelings were mutual.  
  
"....I didn't want to hurt your feelings by leaving..." 'What a lame excuse.' He thought.  
  
"You already did. How could you?! How could you just leave like that!" She yelled, lowering her voice a bit, feeling awkward from the looks she received from people.  
  
He was a bit surprised by her outburst. 'Why is she feeling like this? I didn't think this would affect her at all.'  
  
"I...I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."  
  
Unexpectedly, Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. "Promise me you'll come back... please."  
  
Turning red as a tomato, Syaoran managed to slip his arms around her waist. "I promise."  
  
"All boarding for China. All boarding for China."  
  
"That's me...." He hated to release Sakura, his beautiful cherry blossom. He walked toward the walkway to the plane. With one last glance, he mouthed the words 'Good Bye' to Sakura. She did the same in return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And then he left for four years. Never heard from either. For all Sakura knew, he could be already married to Meilin. And thinking about that, hurt Sakura the most.  
  
- - - - In China  
  
"Syaoran!! Aren't you excited?!"  
  
A familiar ruby eyed girl yelled, a bit too excitedly.  
  
"No Meilin. I don't agree with this at all."  
  
She frowned hearing this. 'No he isn't going to ruin my day. The day I was waiting for my whole life. It's not my fault. I didn't set up our marriage.'  
  
"Of course you are!" She jumped and clinged to him like she was clinging for life.  
  
"Get off of me!" Syaoran growled.  
  
Syaoran, (The Cutie! *-* Oops Gomen! Sorry!!) was well built. All the four years of training paid off. He stood a huge 6 feet. His messy hair was still a mess, if not a bit messier. His amber eyes shone as he walked away from his annoying cousin, or shall I say, soon-to-be wife.  
  
"What is your problem? Try to make the best of it! We were always meant to be for each other!" She yelled as he walked away.  
  
Meilin, his cousin, was still the same. Annoying, clingy, and short-tempered kind of person. She was Sakura's height, her hair as always in buns. Her black hair swayed around as she yelled to Syaoran. Her ruby eyes filled with happiness since tomorrow was her wedding day. She finally will be Mrs. Li... her dream.... her fantasy.  
  
Syaoran walked into his room. He made sure he locked his door as he jumped into his bed and took out from his secret drawer, a frame. The picture inside the frame was one Tomoyo gave to him before he left. It was Sakura and him together by their favorite Cherry Blossom Tree. Both, he noticed a while ago, had the same light pink stain across their cheeks as they posed for the picture. Syaoran adored this picture. He wanted to go back to Japan. He tried to call so many times but Meilin always ended up cutting him off.  
  
"Sakura...." he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heyyyyyy! What do you think? Should I continue it or should I just take it off? I don't know. Please review!!!  
  
New Note: Thanks for the reviews; I just fixed up some noticeable mistakes.  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	2. A Dream?

Ramblings: Yeah… I am putting up another chapter. Hopefully I will get more reviews.. Not like it matters anymore. I'm getting used to this. Ah well. I'd like to thank:  
  
Starrie (Star Princess Ssc): Even though you didn't read this, that is because I didn't tell you, I'd like to thank you for encouraging me to write a story even though to no avail… umm (To My Readers if there are any..) Please read Starrie's stories! They are really great.  
  
Ayame Misora: My Only Reviewer. Thanks it does help a lot that there was a person that liked this. This chapter is for you.  
  
  
  
1 My Only One  
  
By Final Fantasy Princess/ Brenda  
  
  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran saw a girl with light brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes across the place he was in.  
  
'This place… is so dark. I can't see a thing… except for the fact that Sakura is there… wait a minute.'  
  
He began to walk toward her. But he just ended up in the same place as before. The 'Sakura' figure tried to walk to him also but she couldn't either. He tried again but to no avail. 'If this is a dream…why bother to torment me? I already know Sakura is far away… right?'  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Syaoran?!"  
  
The bell rung announcing school was over.  
  
"Sakura! You sleepy head! Come on let's go!" Tomoyo said as she tried to wake up the sleeping Sakura. Eriol came by her side. "Asleep again, I suppose?" Tomoyo just blushed a deep crimson and nodded.  
  
"Huh? Where… where is he? Syaoran?" Sakura said sleepily.  
  
Finally noticing where she was, she straightened herself up. "School finished?!" Tomoyo giggled and nodded. "Yup! Time to go… if you are late, Touya will get mad at you."  
  
"Ahhh!" Sakura yelped as she ran toward the exit. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed since she left everything behind.  
  
"I miss Sakura like this… I wish Syaoran would come back so I could tape more kawaii moments!" An anime sweat drop formed at the side of Eriol's head.  
  
"I agree. I think she was dreaming of him though. Shall we get her stuff and be on our way?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed a bit more crimson as she nodded. "Forgetful Sakura. We better get going…"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Touya is going to kill me!!" Sakura yelped as she ran down her block. She suddenly froze when she realized she was missing her backpack and roller blades.  
  
"After I kill myself first…." She mumbled to herself as she walked up towards her home.  
  
She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. A hungry Kero flew right in as she slammed the door shut. "Where were you? You are LATE! You are very lucky Touya left early for his new job! And I'm hungry!"  
  
About two years ago, Sakura decided to tell her family about the Clow, or shall I say Sakura cards. Touya was more understandable than her father. Of course, Touya suspected all along what Sakura was doing. Her father, of course, had no clue. Kero is now free to roam around the house without pretending to be a stuffed animal.  
  
Sakura smiled as she began to prepare a meal. "Sorry Kero. I fell asleep. By the time I got here, I noticed I forgot everything." "As usual." Was all Kero managed to say as he ate some cookies Sakura stuffed down his throat.  
  
The doorbell rang as Sakura set up the table. "I'll get it!" Sakura yelled as she raced towards the door. Tomoyo and Eriol greeted her as they handed all of the things she forgot. "Thanks, what would I do without you two?" Sakura winked at Tomoyo since she was with Eriol. This just made Tomoyo turn a deeper shade of red.  
  
"How is my daughter doing?" Eriol asked as he seated himself on the couch. "Not having anymore Syaoran dreams?"  
  
A light pink stain came across her cheeks. "No…" was all she could say to cover up her embarrassment.  
  
"Liar! I heard you say his name when I was trying to wake you up."  
  
Sakura sighed as she stuck out her tongue at Tomoyo. "What a great friend you are."  
  
"I know, am I not the greatest?" Sakura shook her head. "Hey!!" Tomoyo pouted. "You know you are the best. Now stop pouting. I was trying to eat."  
  
"I have to go anyways." Tomoyo said as she got up. Eriol got up also. "And I shall walk her. If she doesn't mind, of course." Tomoyo face turned completely red. "Of…course not."  
  
"Tomoyo is red… you would think she has a crush on you Eriol." Tomoyo was stunned that Sakura said that. She gave her a death glare although Eriol looked confused. "He's just my friend Sakura, and it's not like how you loveeee Syaoran." Sakura turned a deep crimson color.  
  
"Quiet Tomoyo…"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol laughed as they exited Sakura's house.  
  
- - - - -In China…  
  
"Sakura…"  
  
"Syaoran?!"  
  
'I can't reach her!' The Sakura figure faded away. 'No!' He tried to run toward it but her figure already vanished.  
  
"Syaoran get up!!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"Sakura come back…"  
  
Meilin, a bit more ticked off, screamed in his ear. "I AM NOT SAKURA! WAKE UP SYAORAN!!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Syaoran jumped up. A devilish grin was on Meilin's face. "About time you woke up. Your mom must have sent me up hours ago to get you ready to go down for dinner."  
  
"How the hell did you get into my room?" was all Syaoran asked as he glared at her.  
  
"Your mother gave me the key. Hey…what is that?" Meilin asked as she reached for the frame Syaoran had in his hand.  
  
"Get off!" He pulled the frame away and held it over his head. Meilin was too short to reach.  
  
"Ugh fine. Just get downstairs already." The angry Meilin said as she stormed off.  
  
Syaoran looked at the frame one last time before hiding it away again. 'That was too close. She almost found the frame. If she would have found it, she would have destroyed the picture.'  
  
He looked at the clock and noticed it was only 8. 'Dinner…ugh. I don't feel like it.'  
  
He walked towards the door. "Wei!! Come here!" An old man, Syaoran's close servant came running to the door. "Yes Master Li?"  
  
"Wei please bring up my dinner. I don't feel too good. I don't want to go downstairs."  
  
"As you wish Master Li." Wei said as he rushed down the hall. Syaoran sighed as he jumped back onto his bed. 'What to do?'  
  
  
  
- - - - - In Japan  
  
Sakura was at her desk, trying to concentrate on her homework. But she always ended up looking at the frame on her desk. Tomoyo gave it to her as a gift for her first Christmas without Syaoran. It was a frame with a picture of Syaoran and her. The same one Tomoyo gave to Syaoran, but Sakura, of course, didn't know. She sighed as she looked at them both. She was so young and naïve. "If you only knew what was going to happen…you wouldn't have fallen in love with him."  
  
"Did ya say something Sakura?" said Kero as he jumped out of Sakura's bed.  
  
"No, nothing Kero. I'm just finishing up my math homework." (Ugh I hate Math. I hate it so much, I think when I die, I'm going to send to hell the person who made MATH! P Oh… back to the story...)  
  
"Oh ok." Kero flew back to Sakura's bed. 'Still thinking about Syaoran. Poor kid.'  
  
Suddenly, Sakura jumped up.  
  
"Kero can you leave for a second? Please." Kero just nodded and flew out of the room.  
  
Sakura picked up her phone and started dialing.  
  
"Hello, Li Residence. Yelan speaking."  
  
"…Hello this is Sakura Kinomoto. May I speak to Syaoran…?"  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mwahahahaha! A cliffhanger. I just needed to do that. I felt better about writing a cliffhanger. What do ya think? REVIEW PLEASE! =D  
  
New Note: Just added and fixed now and then.  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	3. Planning Events

Disclaimer: I noticed I was missing that… He he. Yeah I do not own CCS, and I do not own Syaoran…STARRIE and I DO! Oh and Sakura does too.  
  
My Ramblings: Thank you for the kind reviews. Ahem!  
  
Thank you,  
  
Starrie: Hey! I am not as evil to separate and make my poor Syaoran DRINK! I'm going to kill that girl… that b- (I noticed this is a PG fic. LoL) I didn't know you were going to read this fic. I was caught by surprise. What were you doing there? P You better start writing yourself. Oh and guess what? My math teacher is going to pass me if I pass the regents… dun dun dunnnnnn. LoL. NYCR! (Ahem… New York Chicks Rule! D)  
  
Shirahana: Thank you for telling me about your new post and thank you for your kind review. Overall THANK YA! ^-^  
  
Ayame Misora: My first reviewer, thank you.  
  
Adri: ADRII! My AOL sis that I haven't spoke to for the longest time. You will never get to read this fic because,  
  
I didn't tell you.  
  
I haven't spoken to you for the longest!  
  
But thanks for ya support. You used to read my fics before I changed my name and SS (Sistas forever!) Have fun in college (but not too much fun!)  
  
Oh and this story is for Adri and Starrie!  
  
On to the story!  
  
  
  
My Only One  
  
Chapter Three  
  
'I should have done this a while ago.' Sakura thought as she waiting impatiently on the other side of the phone.  
  
- - - - In China  
  
Yelan walked up the stairs and knocked three times on Syaoran's door.  
  
"Yes? The door is open."  
  
Yelan walked in and saw a depressed Syaoran staring at the ceiling. His eyes, Yelan could tell, showed that he was deeply hurt. 'It couldn't be the marriage…right?'  
  
"A Miss Kinomoto is calling for you. She is calling from long distance, it seems."  
  
Syaoran jumped up. "Who called?"  
  
"A Miss Sakura Kinomoto, I believe. She is on the phone at this moment. Would you like to take the call?"  
  
"Yes! … I mean yes, please send the phone up with Wei."  
  
Yelan nodded and exited the room a bit suspicious. 'Why is he excited about this Sakura girl?'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
(In Japan…) "Yes?" Sakura was just about to hang up when Yelan came back onto the phone.  
  
"Li will receive your call in a moment. Please hold."  
  
"All right…"  
  
Sakura's heart started racing. 'He's taking my call? Oh my God… why did I call?'  
  
(In China…) Yelan walked up to Wei with the phone and set it carefully on the tray Wei was carrying up to Syaoran. "Take this to Master Syaoran quickly. It's an urgent call." Wei nodded and continued his trip, a bit more quickly.  
  
Syaoran raced to the door when Wei knocked. "I'll take that Wei. Thank you!"  
  
"Hello???"  
  
A bored Sakura, throwing darts around, jumped up and knocked over her math books. (Yech…Math.) "…Helloo?"  
  
"Sakura??"  
  
"Syaoran??"  
  
"…………"  
  
"…………"  
  
"Hi Sakura… I'm sorry I didn't call… I did try…"  
  
"It's ok Little Wolf. I knew you've been busy… how have you been?"  
  
"Little Wolf?"  
  
'Sakura! You are just a Baka! Calling him by his nickname you gave to him mentally.'  
  
"Heh heh… I meant… you didn't call!"  
  
'Cover it up by making him feel bad. Baka, Baka, Baka!'  
  
"I'm sorry Ying Fa. I did try. It's just that Meilin kept cutting me off."  
  
'Ying Fa? Another Chinese term! It must be a term meaning baka, for that is what I am… wait, he tried to call? He did?!' A sudden rush of happiness went through Sakura. But it faded almost as quickly. 'Meilin? He must already be married…'  
  
"Sakura??"  
  
"I'm here. What does Ying Fa mean?"  
  
Now it was Syaoran's turn to torment himself. 'Ugh Syaoran you are such an idiot! (No you aren't! You are the cutest, handsomest… hehehehehehe…sorry about interrupting.)  
  
How could you let that slip? '  
  
"It means Cherry Blossom. Like your name…"  
  
"Oh! Well, I just called to see how you were…"  
  
"Sakura? Do you think you can fly here by tomorrow? There is something special coming up tomorrow. Since vacation is about to start and all, I thought you could come…"  
  
'What the hell are you doing Syaoran! Do you really think you can postpone your marriage? Why are you inviting her? To make her get more hurt? Wait, she wouldn't care. She'd probably love to be here. She doesn't like you, remember Syaoran?'  
  
Syaoran sighed. He was just about to tell her to forget it but,  
  
"Sure Syaoran! I mean, I'll have to ask my dad… but I'm sure he will let me go! With Tomoyo and Eriol of course but you wouldn't mind. Right?"  
  
"No… of course not. I'm glad you're coming."  
  
Sakura blushed madly, letting her blush go since he wasn't even around.  
  
"So am I…"  
  
'Ahhh! I didn't mean to say that! I mean I did, but not out loud! Ugh!'  
  
"So I'll see you by tomorrow Ying Fa. You don't mind me calling you that, do you?"  
  
The tomato-colored Sakura turned even redder, if that is possible.  
  
"I don't mind if you let me call you Little Wolf… I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"I don't mind either. Have sweet dreams Ying Fa."  
  
"You too Little Wolf... Oyasumi (Good Night, just in case if you English readers are out there.)  
  
"Oyasumi…"  
  
(In Japan… Mwahahahaha you thought I was going to go to Syaoran… and…  
  
You are RIGHT! In CHINA…)  
  
Syaoran smiled happily as he consumed all of his food. Little did he know that Meilin heard almost the whole thing when she heard Syaoran wasn't coming down for dinner.  
  
~*A Small Flash Back*~  
  
"Where is Syaoran, Wei?" A bit too cheerful Meilin asked.  
  
"He isn't feeling so good. He has told me to bring up his meals."  
  
"That's preposterous! I was with him moments ago!"  
  
"He just doesn't feel too good Miss Meilin."  
  
The phone rang and Yelan got up to answer it.  
  
'Wonder who?'  
  
Yelan stepped out of the room and headed in the direction of Syaoran's room.  
  
'Must be some business with the elders…'  
  
"Don't worry about bringing up the food Wei. I'll make him come down."  
  
"Miss Meilin, he doesn't look good so I suggest you don't. If you would excuse me…"  
  
"Fine." Meilin sneaked off a bit to listen to what the approaching Yelan had to say.  
  
"Take this to Master Syaoran quickly. It's an urgent call." Yelan said as she carefully placed the phone on the tray.  
  
'Hmmm it must be some annoying nobles. I'll go see Syaoran. He'll probably hang up on them if he feels so sick.'  
  
Meilin finally made it to Syaoran's room, opening the door just a bit. She was about to speak up when she heard Syaoran say, "It means Cherry Blossom. Like your name…"  
  
'He's speaking with Sakura?! That was the urgent call! I should've picked up that phone! Damn it!'  
  
~*End of what I thought was going to be a small flash back*~  
  
Since then, Meilin has been hearing everything. (Stupid eavesdropper. I hate it when people do that!)  
  
She stormed right in after Syaoran rested on his pillow with a glazed look on his eyes. He felt better already after speaking to Sakura.  
  
"Ying Fa huh?"  
  
Syaoran just ignored her. 'Not now Meilin. Let me have a good moment. It's been too long.'  
  
"I said, Ying Fa huh?"  
  
"I heard you Meilin. Leave me alone."  
  
"How could you be speaking to her behind my back?! We are getting married tomorrow! Or is that why you invited her over? You want her to share joy in this beautiful occasion!"  
  
"I said Leave Me Alone Meilin."  
  
"How clever of you! For once Sakura Kinomoto will see that my Syaoran is finally taken!"  
  
"Get out of my room Meilin. I never gave you permission to come in here. You can take the tray while you are at it."  
  
"I am NOT a slave Li!" Meilin yelled as she stormed out of his room and slammed the door.  
  
Syaoran just returned to his glaze look. 'I wonder how she would look after these four years. My Ying Fa. My beautiful cherry blossom.'  
  
Yelan entered the room silently. She looked upon Syaoran. 'He seems so happy.'  
  
"Syaoran will you come back to your home and speak to your mother for a while?"  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his dreams and looked at his mother.  
  
"Yes mother." Syaoran sat up with a huge grin on his face.  
  
'He's even smiling. He hasn't smiled for years.'  
  
"Syaoran I need to ask you something."  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Do you mind if I postpone the wedding till Friday. It's two days away, of course, but the wedding preparations aren't complete and I want you to have the greatest weddings of them all. Since of course, you are the heir to the great Li clan."  
  
The news brightened up Syaoran a bit. He could speak to Sakura and break off the wedding. But he could just mess everything up with her… 'Think positive Syaoran, think positive.'  
  
"I don't mind at all. You can delay it as long as you can."  
  
"Two days will be enough Syaoran. I'm glad you're happy today. Maybe I shouldn't postpone the wedding. You seem happier since it is tomorrow. Am I correct?"  
  
Syaoran frowned at what his mother said. 'The wedding? Are you kidding me? I hate this stupid arrangement.'  
  
"It isn't the wedding. I want it canceled but the elders won't let me. I hate this whole thing."  
  
Yelan was a bit hurt hearing this, but she wanted to know about the Sakura girl first before telling him that the wedding is for his own good.  
  
"So who is this Sakura?"  
  
"Just an old friend…"  
  
"An old friend that made you smile?"  
  
"She's really special."  
  
"I'm sure she is. Where does she live? Did you invite her to the wedding?"  
  
Syaoran frowned a bit once again. "She lives in Japan. She doesn't know about the wedding but she is coming tomorrow. I invited her and my other friends here."  
  
"That's great! I will make sure I will put them in as honored guests in your wedding."  
  
"There will be no wedding because I won't accept Meilin as my wife."  
  
"Syaoran I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do. You must accept your fate, as the leader of the Li clan."  
  
Yelan got up and exited his room. 'If I could change something for you Syaoran to make you happy I would. But that was my fate and it will be yours…'  
  
- - - - In Japan  
  
"TOMOYO YOU HAVE TO COME!"  
  
"SAKURA YOU ARE CRAZY!"  
  
"NO! COME ON! PLEASEEE!"  
  
"OK! Only if you tell me what he said to you."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"What about the nickname he gave you? You regret to leave that information out."  
  
"…It's Ying Fa."  
  
"Ying Fa?"  
  
"It means Cherry Blossom. Like my name…"  
  
"SO KAWAII! SEE I TOLD YOU HE LIKES YOU!"  
  
"Drop it Tomoyo. So are you coming?!"  
  
"Yup! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"YAY! Wait a second."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm connecting Eriol to this line."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
'Ring, Ring'  
  
"Hello, Hiiragizawa residence. This is Daiijun speaking. (Couldn't think of a name for Eriol's personal servant. P)"  
  
"Hello Daiijun! It's me Sakura! May I speak to Eriol?"  
  
"Why certainly Miss Sakura."  
  
After a few seconds…  
  
"Aren't you the cheerful one Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"She always has been Tomoyo." Eriol answered.  
  
"Ah! I didn't know you were on the line Eriol."  
  
"Neither did I Tomoyo."  
  
"Ahem! I called you know!"  
  
"Yes you did. Hello Sakura."  
  
"Always the gentleman." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Like I was saying, I CALLED. Anyways, Eriol can you come with us to China tomorrow…"  
  
"Well, I don't really…"  
  
"Of course you can! You love us and can't stand it when you are away from us. Why bother to ask when I already know the answer!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled hearing Sakura.  
  
"All right. If you are so sure of yourself. I might as well spend the whole trip with Tomoyo because you will be all over Syaoran. I take it that is why we are going?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo blushed deep red. Sakura because of what Eriol mentioned about Syaoran and Tomoyo because of the thought of spending the whole trip with Eriol.  
  
"You've hit the jackpot Eriol."  
  
"Thank you. What have I won?"  
  
"A very red Sakura." Tomoyo said, giggling.  
  
"I shall give that gift to my dear descendent."  
  
"ErioL!" Sakura yelled as she blushed a deeper crimson.  
  
"You ladies better go pack and get your beauty rest. I want you two to look your best. Of course Sakura, for my little descendent, and Tomoyo for me."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo blushed furiously now. Eriol did not mean to let that slip.  
  
"Oh Eriol. Sounds like you have a crush on my friend Daidouji here."  
  
"Leave him alone Sakura. You have to go prepare yourself for Syaoran. Now go on."  
  
"Stop it! (A tomato red Sakura said) I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night!"  
  
Sakura pretended to click and put her ear on the phone again.  
  
"Thank you for saving me there lovely Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo blushed again.  
  
"It was no problem Eriol. Now go on to bed."  
  
"Did you notice that Sakura is still on the line? Or else I would have been disconnected from you."  
  
"Sakura, didn't I say for you to prepare yourself for your love?"  
  
"Ugh! Be quiet Tomoyo! Bye you two. You better say your byes now before I cut you two off."  
  
"I'll call you in a second Tomoyo. If you don't think it is too late…"  
  
"I don't mind. I'll be waiting."  
  
"HEY! YOU CAN'T HAVE A CONVERSATION WITHOUT ME!"  
  
"I think we just did." Tomoyo said as she tried to hold her laughter.  
  
"Blah you. Bye."  
  
Sakura hung up her phone and ran downstairs. Touya (the second most handsomest man in CCS *-*) was almost attacked by Sakura. "Watch where you are going monster."  
  
"I am NOT a monster!" Sakura yelled as she ran into the living room.  
  
"Is there a problem Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Dad! There you are! Dad, pleasewouldyouletmegotoChinaforvacation, TomoyoandEriolarecoming.Pleaseeeeee!  
  
A confused look came upon Fujitaka's face. (I REMEMBERED HIS NAME! YAY!) Touya entered the room as Sakura finished.  
  
"She wants to know if she can go to China with Tomoyo and Eriol for vacation."  
  
"How do you know she said that?"  
  
"That's monster language. I have to understand it to understand her."  
  
"Quiet Touya." Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Of course you can go Sakura. You are old enough now to make those kind of decisions. Just make sure you take care of yourself." (I wish I had a father like that. Puh! If I asked to go to the CITY: NO YOU CANNOT GO! YOU ARE GOING TO GET LOST! Blahness!)  
  
Touya grinned. "She's just going to see her gaki."  
  
"He is not a gaki!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran upstairs and began to pack her things. By eleven, she finished everything. She slipped into bed and went to her dream world.  
  
  
  
"Sakura??"  
  
"Syaoran??"  
  
"Sakura, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah I think so…"  
  
Sakura tried to run toward the Syaoran figure. But to no avail, again she was glued to her spot. Syaoran tried the same but received the same results.  
  
"I miss you a lot Syaoran…"  
  
"Sakura??"  
  
The Sakura figure started to fade away.  
  
"I missed you a lot more than you did Sakura…"  
  
Syaoran didn't know that Sakura heard what he said before she woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura jumped up and looked at her clock. It was 6:30 am. Tomoyo was sitting by her side, dozing off.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Tomoyo straightened herself up. "Oh you're awake. That's a surprise. Eriol is downstairs putting everything in the limo. Our flight is going to leave in an hour. Just wanted to wake you up. But since you weren't listening, I kind of dozed off."  
  
"I noticed. Don't worry. I'll be done in a minute."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
As they all passed the security checks, they all sat down at their gate. "What time will we be getting there?"  
  
Eriol look at his watch. "By lunch. Approximately 12pm."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"All boarding for China. All boarding for China."  
  
Sakura felt a bit light headed hearing those words.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?"  
  
"Déjà vu, I guess."  
  
Sakura started having flash backs of when Syaoran was leaving.  
  
"Syaoran…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, this is longer than my other chapters. When I am really bored, I get into my stories more I guess. It's 1:50 am. And I am extremely tired. I was going to make it another cliffhanger (Yes I am evil!) but I wasn't able to reach it. I was going to stop it earlier, but I just kept on going. Hee Hee. If there are any errors (I know there are some but I'm too tired. I'm going to post up my corrections for my other chapters and this one soon.) Take care and Review Onegai!!  
  
A New Note: I just fixed up some things and I added one other thing. I found out what Sakura's father name was so I changed my mistake! ^-^  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	4. They Meet Once Again

My Ramblings: ^-^ Mwahahahaha. I'm back. Gomen I took so long.  
  
-_-; I had finals and regents. And I PASSED MY MATH REGENTS! WOO HOO! How do I know? I just do. Anyways… I'd like to say:  
  
Cherry Wolf: My new reviewer. Thanks for your nice review. I'll dedicate this chapter just for you!  
  
Gomez: Thank you for saying my story seems interesting.  
  
Starrie: I passed the Math regents! I pass my math class! Woo hoo! You better have passed the Math regents or else I'm coming over there and making you understand math. (You know everything I studied for wasn't AT ALL in that exam. These teachers don't prepare me for anything!)  
  
  
  
~*As I said above, this chapter is dedicated to: Cherry Wolf*~  
  
(Note: I'll always dedicate my chapters to someone or some people.)  
  
  
  
1 My Only One  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By Final Fantasy Princess  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol walked toward their seats on the plane. "I never really have been in one of these before."  
  
"Really Sakura? I've been in a plane before because I went with my mom on a business trip. I hate it when the plane takes off…"  
  
"Hoe… why?"  
  
"Tomoyo, let her experience it. Or else she'll get overworked. Now where are our seats?"  
  
"Umm… Tomoyo has the tickets."  
  
"We're in First Class you know. Let Sakura get the window seat since it is her first time flying."  
  
"Ok."  
  
(I hate saying, Sakura said, Tomoyo said, so I'm just going to put it into this format. I think you people can understand it. Right?)  
  
They all seated themselves. Sakura quickly buckled her seat belt. Tomoyo giggled seeing Sakura all worked up. Sakura looked out the window. 'Good bye Japan…'  
  
"Thinking of something Sakura?"  
  
"I'm just going to miss it here Tomoyo."  
  
"Don't worry. It's only for a while."  
  
"I know…"  
  
Eriol tapped Tomoyo's shoulder. She blushed a bit as she faced him. 'I'm fortunate I get to sit next to Eriol…'  
  
"Would you like something to drink Tomoyo?"  
  
"No thanks Eriol. I'll have something after the plane lifts."  
  
"I wouldn't suggest Sakura to have anything, that is why I asked you."  
  
"Like I said before, Always the Gentleman." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Would you two stop flirting? I'm trying to listen to the music."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo had a faint pink stain across their cheeks. They turned to see Sakura with earphones on, while she looked out the window.  
  
"Everyone please buckle your seat belts. The plane will be lifting off in a few minutes."  
  
"Hoe… I'm not ready. Couldn't we just take a bus to China?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Silly, didn't you say Syaoran wants you to come today, not next year?"  
  
"You never told me you spoke to Syaoran."  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol. "I thought Tomoyo would have mentioned it when you two spoke last night after making me go to bed."  
  
Tomoyo blushed a bit. "No… I forgot."  
  
Eriol grinned. "So, what did my little descendant tell you? Or what did YOU tell him?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Nothing in particular…"  
  
Tomoyo had a sly smile now. "Eriol, did you know that Sakura actually called him?"  
  
Eriol put a shocked expression on his face. "Sakura? Which Sakura are you talking about? Certainly not this one!"  
  
"Oh be quiet you two. Yes I called him last..."  
  
Sakura was interrupted as she felt the plane beginning to move.  
  
"We're taking off?"  
  
"Yup! Here comes Tomoyo's favorite thing!"  
  
"…Quiet Eriol. I hate this part."  
  
"Hoe…"  
  
As the plane took off, Sakura shut her eyes. 'It feels like I'm being pulled down. My stomach feels yucky…wait is that even a word?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plane arrived in China around 12, like Eriol had stated before. The three were collecting their luggage at the moment.  
  
"I never knew China would be so crowded."  
  
"This is nothing compared to what we have to do when we go back to Japan." Tomoyo stated.  
  
As they finished grabbing their bags, Eriol hailed a cab. Putting their entire luggage in the trunk, and then they all hustled into the cab.  
  
"We are lucky to even find a cab." Eriol said.  
  
"You came to China before Eriol?"  
  
"Yes Sakura."  
  
"Good! So you know where Li-kun lives right?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"…No"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and moved up to speak to the cab driver.  
  
"Do you know where the Li family lives?"  
  
"Of course! Who wouldn't know the famous Li-clan?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Would you please take us there?"  
  
"I will, but I don't think the tour is open today. I heard that the heir to the clan was getting married in two days."  
  
"…What?"  
  
"Yeah. I believe he is marrying his cousin, Li Meilin."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Sakura sat back into her seat. She felt like she wanted to cry. 'Why didn't Syaoran mention it earlier? Maybe that is why he invited me. He wanted me to see his wedding.' A tear went down her cheek.  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok?" A concerned Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes… I'm fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran walked all around the castle. He was all nervous. Sakura was coming today. He was dressed in his best green robes. His favorite actually. He asked the chefs to make a splendid meal, and his servants to clean the guest rooms. He decided to walk back into the garden he had made since he arrived back in China.  
  
'The Cherry Blossom Tree won't bloom till April. It should bloom now since Ying Fa is coming soon.'  
  
A light pink stain came across his cheeks when his thoughts said: 'Ying Fa.'  
  
"Master Li."  
  
Syaoran jumped at Wei's voice.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Master Li, but they have arrived."  
  
Syaoran nodded and ran towards the entrance.  
  
'She's here. She's here.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WOW! This place is HUGE!"  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement as Tomoyo gawked at the Li mansion.  
  
"He is the heir to the Li clan Tomoyo."  
  
"Ohohohohoho! Fortunate for me I brought my faithful camera!"  
  
Tomoyo immediately took out her camera and began to tape the mansion. Eriol and Sakura both anime sweat dropped.  
  
"Welcome to the Li's mansion. You must be Master Li's guests. Please do come in." Wei said. After he escorted them in, he began to walk toward the garden. Yelan stepped in shortly.  
  
"Hello. Which one of you is Sakura?" she asked.  
  
Sakura turned bright pink, but managed to raise her hand.  
  
"So you are the master of the Clow Cards. Syaoran told me everything about you yesterday since he was informing me on your arrival…" She stopped once she saw Eriol. "Clow Reed…" She bowed in respect. "Pleasure to have you here also."  
  
"Don't forget to pay your respects to Fujitaka. He is my other half."  
  
Yelan smiled. "Of course. Syaoran will…"  
  
Yelan stopped once a panting Syaoran appeared next to her. "I'll leave now. Pleasure meeting you three."  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. She forgot about Syaoran's engagement to Meilin once she saw him. 'Wow… he really changed. He's so… HANDSOME!' Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"H…h…hi." Syaoran said as he controlled his breath.  
  
"Hello my little descendent." Eriol said as he stood up. They were almost the same height except Syaoran was a bit taller.  
  
Syaoran frowned. "I forgot how you were. Maybe I should have told Sakura to only bring Tomoyo."  
  
"And leave you with two fabulous girls? What are you insane?"  
  
They both smirked. Tomoyo smiled and took out her camera. "It's been a while Li-kun!"  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped. "Maybe you should have stayed too Tomoyo."  
  
"And miss out on this? What are you crazy?"  
  
"Insane and crazy, I guess."  
  
Tomoyo turned to Sakura who hasn't moved from her seat. Her eyes were glued on Syaoran. Tomoyo walked back a bit and nudged her. Sakura, blushing since she was caught gawking at Syaoran, stood up and cleared her throat.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." Her head looked down at the floor. 'If I look at him, I'll blush like crazy.'  
  
Syaoran walked a bit toward her and lift her head, so her eyes could meet his. Once this happened, Sakura turned a deep crimson. 'Great job on that plan Sakura.'  
  
"Hello to you too Sakura."  
  
Oblivious to Tomoyo taping everything, Sakura hugged Syaoran. Syaoran, now a deep shade of red, hugged Sakura back.  
  
"You broke your promise."  
  
"No, you just came before I did."  
  
"Was I supposed to wait another thousand years?"  
  
"KAWAIII!!"  
  
At once, Sakura and Syaoran released each other and blushed like crazy. Eriol smirked and Tomoyo had her usual starry eyes. "And I caught it all on tape!"  
  
"…Umm… I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran. Eriol grabbed the dazed Tomoyo, who now turned red, and followed them.  
  
"This is Sakura's room, Tomoyo's, and finally Eriol's."  
  
Sakura nudged Tomoyo once she saw that Tomoyo's and Eriol's room were connected.  
  
"Where is your room Li-kun?"  
  
'My room is next to Sakura's…'  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
Eriol smirked. "His room is next to Sakura's."  
  
Syaoran just remembered Eriol could read his thoughts. He glared at Eriol for a moment.  
  
Sakura blushed and Tomoyo nudged Sakura back.  
  
"Well, I better go…you three get some rest. Wei will tell you when dinner is ready."  
  
He rushed off into his room before any one of them could utter a word.  
  
Syaoran's servants brought up all their stuff and put it into their rooms. (Their means Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran looked at the bear Sakura gave to him. He took care of it over the four years. He remembered the day Sakura gave it to him. The day before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran turned around to see Sakura walking towards him.  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran, I have a feeling that you are leaving soon. Are you?"  
  
"No…" 'Did Tomoyo tell her I'm leaving to China tomorrow?'  
  
"Oh. Weird. I had a dream about you last night. You were in an airport and I ran to you. You said you were leaving back to China. Guess it wasn't a premonition."  
  
"Guess not…" 'I feel so bad lying to her.'  
  
Her emerald eyes gleamed. "Well if you leave me, you have to come back! Hey what's that?" Sakura looked at Syaoran's bear that was stuffed in his bag. She walked towards it before he stopped her.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"No there's something in your bag…"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of Syaoran." She pushed him aside lightly and grabbed the bear from his bag carefully.  
  
"This is so kawaii! Did you make it?"  
  
Syaoran was still blushing. "Yeah…"  
  
Sakura reached into her bag and took out her own bear.  
  
"Why don't I keep yours, and you keep mine? So this way, if you do leave, you'll always have something to remember me by, and I'll have something to remember you!"  
  
Syaoran smiled and nodded. He took Sakura's bear and held it. Her bear had her name on it, as did his. It reminded him of what Tomoyo said that day he bought the kit to make a bear. 'If a couple gave their bear with their names on it to each other, that means they love each other and will be with each other forever. (I think it was like that.)  
  
"Well I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran frowned. 'I'm leaving tomorrow…'  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"Bye!" And with that Sakura walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He kept Sakura bear in mint condition. As did Sakura, but Syaoran didn't know that.  
  
He heard a knock on his door and quickly he put the bear back. "Come in…"  
  
Sakura opened the door and smiled. "Hey! I never had been to China before. You don't mind taking me on a tour do you?"  
  
"No… of course not."  
  
She walked towards him and grabbed his hand, making him turn a bright red.  
  
"So let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Kind of a cliffhanger. I know some of the parts I put in this story ISN'T exactly like CCS, but hey it's my story. OH! I forgot.  
  
I do not own CCS so don't sue me. P  
  
And please review!  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	5. A Tour In China

Disclaimer: No I do not own CCS… Yes everyone pities me. (But Starrie and I own Syaoran! –shows a picture of Starrie and herself hugging Syaoran, all is happy- Ha Ha)  
  
Well, I'm back again. Evil Brenda: So Soon? Jesus you don't have a life. –Slaps Evil Brenda back. - *Ahem* I didn't mean to get interrupted. Evil Brenda: HI Evil Starrie!! –Pushes Evil Brenda back- Stop it!  
  
Yes it may SEEM that I'm crazy but REALLY I'm not. Or else would a crazy person write a story? –Silence- Gee Thanks. Anywayz…  
  
Starrie (Star Princess ssc)- I would put your name up here but you don't seem to like it yourself. (Yes I saw my best friends being snoopy.) I'm going to kill my math teacher. Making me study the WRONG formulas. Bahh. Anywayz, I LUV your new chapters. ^-~ You better put up your new one soon! ^-^ (Us New York Chicks Rule!)  
  
AzN GurL 4 3vEr: Thank you soo much for reviewing. I'm dedicating this chapter to you because (yes I am snoopy too) you added me to your favorite stories. So that is why, I am writing this extra special chapter. It's quick I know, but your review influenced me. (I told you people reviews do this to me.)  
  
Piccoleia: My story is wicked? Thanks! I am dedicating this chapter to you too. So I'm making it longer than usual. Your review helped me a lot.  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to: AzN GurL 4 3ver & Piccoleia!  
  
My Only One  
  
Chapter Five (Like ya didn't know)  
  
By: Final Fantasy Princess (a.k.a. BrEnDa)  
  
"Where is Syaoran?"  
  
Wei turned around and bowed. "He is out Miss Meilin. He should be back momentarily."  
  
Meilin growled. "Where did he go?  
  
"I do not know Miss Meilin."  
  
"Never mind." Meilin stormed off towards her room. She looked about cautiously, like something had changed. 'I feel something changed, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well.' She walked into her room and locked the door. Jumping into her bed, she soon fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I never thought China would be this beautiful."  
  
"Yes but it is missing the most important thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sakuras…"  
  
Sakura giggled. Another term for a cherry blossom tree is Sakura. Ironical isn't it? Syaoran just smiled his rare smile. The only one he would have when she was around.  
  
"Do you mean Sakuras, the tree, or Sakura's like me?"  
  
"Both actually."  
  
Sakura blushed and giggled. Syaoran blushed a bit also.  
  
"So let's go to a park!"  
  
"Why not go back to my place? In the back, is a special garden I made just for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hoe…"  
  
"I missed hearing you say that word."  
  
Both of them blushed. Syaoran felt care free with Sakura around now. 'She grew even more beautiful. Her eyes, her smile, everything! Why did I leave her again?'  
  
"All right then. Let's go."  
  
Sakura grabbed his hand. "Lead the way!"  
  
"Yes my princess."  
  
Sakura giggled again. Syaoran led them back to his mansion, straight to the gardens. He led her passed many other gardens, which Sakura gawked at. Deeper and deeper they went. Finally, huge trees with long leaves seemed to show that it was a dead end.  
  
"I guess you must've made a wrong turn."  
  
"Nope. It's behind this."  
  
"Nani? (It means What.)"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He pulled her through the leaves. And before Sakura, was a breath-taking scene. Compared to the garden Syaoran was in earlier, this one was magnificent and the other one seemed like any other garden. This one was full of Cherry Blossom Trees and many other beautiful flowers. Some ready to bloom and others already were blooming. It was beyond beautiful. The pink leaves circled Sakura and Syaoran, as if saying they were waiting for their arrival. Syaoran never came here before except for a few times. The last time he came, he promised he would never come back unless Sakura was with him. And today, she was.  
  
"It's beautiful Syaoran."  
  
Sakura pulled him into the garden. She seemed entranced by its beauty. Since it was getting late, Fireflies were all around, glowing. It added a more romantic atmosphere to the garden. Sakura turned around, her eyes glowing. The missing gleam now returned once more to her eyes.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I missed you so much Syaoran."  
  
"I missed you a lot more than you think Sakura."  
  
After those words, Sakura felt light headed again. 'Didn't he say that in my dream? Is this another déjà vu?' She fell forward, but Syaoran caught her.  
  
"Sakura? Are you all right?  
  
Sakura didn't notice what he said. Instead she listened to the beat of his heart. She felt so safe in his arms. She wrapped her own around him.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I'm all right."  
  
Syaoran walked towards a more secluded part of the garden (Like that garden wasn't secluded enough? I want to go there! Starrie let's go there!) And sat down. Sakura just fell into his lap, (Yeah right. She probably planned this!) Her head leaning on his chest. His arms were still around her waist and her arms were still around his neck.  
  
"Syaoran…"  
  
"Shh… rest now Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked up at him. Emerald collided with his chestnut colored eyes. Both filled with hope and love. (Aww why can't I find a guy like this. In New York, all the great guys are taken!) They both began to lean forward. Their eyes closed and…  
  
*Crash*  
  
They both mumbled curses under their breath. Both turned to see what destroyed their magical moment together. (Evil Brenda: *glares at Brenda for not making them kiss* Go away! It keeps me excited! Evil Brenda: Yeah… right.) And there was Tomoyo on top of Eriol. (Evil Brenda: They've been… -Grabs Evil Brenda and tosses her in a trunk. – Stop interrupting!)  
  
"Are you all right Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo's dark blue eyes widen in disbelief. The moments that happened a few seconds ago replayed in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol and Tomoyo were on top of a Cherry Blossom Tree. Tomoyo begged (with puppy eyes and all) for Eriol to teleport them to a nearby hidden spot to film what Syaoran and Sakura were doing. Eriol, who gave into the puppy eyes, agreed.  
  
"This place is soo kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Just like you…" Eriol whispered back. He turned bright red, realizing he said it out loud.  
  
"Ohhh Eriol stop it! You're making me blush!" An already tomato colored Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's the whole point."  
  
"You're better looking than me." Tomoyo said, blushing furiously.  
  
Eriol just smiled. "Trying to make me stop flattering the most beautiful woman alive?"  
  
"Oh stop it!"  
  
"I think you're looking like a tomato Tomoyo."  
  
"Shh… look!"  
  
"I told you they would get together."  
  
"I bet they're going to kiss!"  
  
Eriol smiled. He wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's waist. Tomoyo, turning a really deep crimson, leaned her head on Eriol's shoulder as she continued to record.  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran were leaning in to kiss, Tomoyo jumped up excitedly. Eriol, too surprised with Tomoyo's reaction, fell backwards. Tomoyo, trying to save Eriol, and her best friend's moment, leaned over to grab him. This move just made them both fall.  
  
And with that came the huge…  
  
*Crash*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back Ended*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you all right Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes… but I believe we're caught."  
  
A bit ticked off Syaoran, and a bit tempered Sakura, walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo looked down with pleading eyes. "Teleport us out of this nightmare Eriol!"  
  
"I can't. I need a few more minutes to recharge."  
  
"You mean, the almighty Clow Reed, cannot use his magic at DESPERATE MOMENTS?!"  
  
"…Let's go Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist, and whispered incantations.  
  
Syaoran noticed this, and elbowed Sakura. "He's getting out of here."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo is a bit too red on how they are getting out."  
  
"Should we stop them?"  
  
"Nah, they are going to be both red noticing the position that they are in. When they notice of course."  
  
"Uh huh… now where were we?"  
  
Eriol turned to look at Sakura and Syaoran, who were both preoccupied with their discussion, and whispered so only Syaoran could hear, "Go Get Her Tiger." And with that, Tomoyo and Eriol teleported back to Eriol's room.  
  
(In Eriol's Room… Mwahahahaha)  
  
"Phew… Close Call!"  
  
"Uhhh… Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Tomoyo turned bright red when she saw the position she was in. They were both on Eriol's bed. Tomoyo was on top of Eriol, their faces at least an inch apart. Eriol's arms were still around Tomoyo's thin waist and Tomoyo's arms were on Eriol's chest.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this right now, forgive me for doing this…"  
  
(Evil Brenda: I thought you said you were making this double length?  
  
Brenda: NOPE! I'm cutting it off! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Evil Brenda: That's my job!  
  
Brenda: Sorry but I'm cutting this chapter!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Not! Starrie liked pulling this one on me… I wonder how she feels right now.)  
  
Eriol pulled Tomoyo close. (Woo hoo Eriol!) Tomoyo, a dark red almost purple colored face, closed her eyes in anticipation. Eriol was just going to tease her but seeing her eager and him a bit more eager he leaned in to kiss Tomoyo. (Go Eriol! You Tiger!) Their lips met. (Aww! Evil Brenda: Whatever. Get on with it. You interrupt Syaoran and Sakura, but you don't interrupt theirs.) It was a sweet innocent kiss at first. (Evil Brenda: At first? What does THAT mean? Brenda: Didn't I throw you in a trunk? SHUT UP! They want TO read! Gomen nasai!!) It became passionate minutes later.  
  
(Note: They were on top of Eriol's bed ya know! Oh… I forgot to mention. Syaoran left when he was 13, so that would make him 17 and everyone else 17. Also note that it is July 3rd. Continuing on… no more interruptions.)  
  
They broke apart because of the lack of air. Both catching their breaths, and profusely blushing, looked at each other once again.  
  
"Tomoyo… I didn't…"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Her hand caressed Eriol's cheek. "Don't take it back Eriol. You and I both know we meant it to."  
  
(In The Beautiful Garden Starrie and I are going to see soon…)  
  
"Uh huh… now where were we?"  
  
Syaoran smiled as he put a misplaced strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear. He ignored the comment Eriol said to him. Sakura blushed as she looked up to Syaoran.  
  
"We should get back…"  
  
"In a moment…"  
  
"Syaoran…"  
  
"Sakura…"  
  
He leaned in once again to kiss Sakura… until Sakura backed away. (Evil Brenda: DAMN IT WOMAN!)  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I can't… you're engaged to Meilin." (Evil Brenda: Now you choose for her to remember huh?)  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know… that you're engaged to Meilin."  
  
"I'm not getting married to her."  
  
"Nani? (Again it means: What?)"  
  
"I can't. I don't love her as I love you." (Evil Brenda: AHH HE SAID IT!)  
  
Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes. She knew he wasn't lying. But she couldn't. Meilin was her friend. Not a close friend, but she was her friend. She couldn't do that to her.  
  
"Forget about me Syaoran. Maybe I shouldn't have come."  
  
"Stop it Sakura."  
  
"Forget me from your heart… Syaoran."  
  
Tears were building up in Sakura's eyes. It never occurred to her that she never said 'I love you' back to him. But to Syaoran, he knew.  
  
"You just don't love me…"  
  
Sakura looked back at Syaoran with disbelief. It was then that she noticed that she hasn't said it back. Her heart and her mind knew that she loved him. But if she said it, he would never accept his wedding with Meilin. But that wasn't in her mind either. (Brenda: You typed that in! Evil Brenda: You keep making it WORSE for them! Give them a break! Brenda: Fine…)  
  
"I do…"  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"I do love you Syaoran!"  
  
(Here is where I was planning to cut it off. But remember, I promised DOUBLE. So I must complete my promise.)  
  
"Sakura… I'm calling the wedding off."  
  
"No! Syaoran you mustn't!"  
  
"I love you and you love me." (Evil Brenda: Sounds like the Barney Song. Brenda: That's it! We interrupted enough! –Locks Evil Brenda in a trunk. -)  
  
"You can't do this to Meilin!"  
  
"If she is your friend, she will know we love each other." 'Yeah Right. Meilin will kill Sakura. But if Sakura would only give us a chance.  
  
"My little wolf! Please understand!"  
  
"You have to understand that I love you! Only you! I wouldn't be happy if I was without you!"  
  
At this point, Syaoran kissed Sakura. (-A muffled cry was heard- WOO HOO!) Sakura tried to push away, but Syaoran held her close. She gave up and kissed him back. Sakura felt so right kissing him, as did Syaoran. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran's arms were already around Sakura's waist to prevent her from getting away.  
  
After a few minutes, they broke away. Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks. Syaoran wiped them away with his hands.  
  
"Don't cry my Ying Fa."  
  
"Syaoran… I can't do this to Meilin."  
  
"You won't. Because I will."  
  
And with that, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand in his own and pulled her towards the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Thought it was the ending? Geez…)  
  
"Where is he Wei?!"  
  
(As you can guess… it's Meilin.)  
  
"He hasn't come home yet Miss Meilin."  
  
"Where is my oba-san?"  
  
"Mistress Yelan isn't here either."  
  
"Who is here?"  
  
"No one, Miss Meilin."  
  
"You mean, all this time I was sleeping, NOBODY came home?!"  
  
"No Miss Meilin."  
  
"Argh! I feel that you are hiding something from me Wei!"  
  
"I assure you I am hiding nothing Miss Meilin. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go order what today's meals Master Syaoran ordered me to set."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Wei walked off, rather rapidly. (Evil Brenda: -Muffled Cry- Poor Wei!) When Meilin had a temper, no one wanted to be near her. She would have fits and go into tons of arguments till tomorrow.  
  
"Where could he be?"  
  
Meilin wasn't thrilled about the engagement postponed earlier when her oba- san told her. She already wanted to be Mrs. Li but now that was on hold. She stormed off after Yelan told her and went shopping. Little did she know that Syaoran prepared the arrival of Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol.  
  
'Wait… wasn't Sakura coming today?'  
  
"He…He…He's…He's with…He's with Sakura?!"  
  
And with that Meilin dashed up the stairs and began to check the guest rooms. The first floor guest rooms were empty. 'Now let me see… if I was Syaoran and my crush was coming over to stay, where would I put her? …Near me!' She ran up another flight of stairs and barged right into poor Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Daidouji. Hiiragizawa. What are you doing here?"  
  
Tomoyo was a bit pale, but Eriol was prepared. "We were invited here to stay by Li-kun. It's nice to see you again Meilin. Now if you'd excuse us, we have to head down for dinner. Wei told us at 8. Might as well get a head start if we don't want to get lost."  
  
And after concluding his sentence, Eriol guided a nervous Tomoyo down the hall. Tomoyo whispered, "I'm happy to see you again Meilin." Meilin did hear Tomoyo, but she was angered by Eriol's statement. She tried to open Eriol's door but to no avail. Eriol magically locked his, Tomoyo's, Sakura's, and Syaoran's room. He knew how snoopy Meilin could get.  
  
Frustrated, Meilin headed down the stairs. If they were suppose to go to dinner at 8, Syaoran and Sakura would most certainly be there too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mistress Yelan. Welcome home."  
  
"Thank you Wei. Where are Syaoran and his guests?"  
  
"Master Li is in the gardens with Miss Sakura. His other two guests were last seen upstairs in their rooms… Miss Meilin is also home."  
  
Yelan frowned a bit hearing about Meilin. After her argument with her earlier, she didn't want to see her today. Especially when she would find out about Sakura and her friends staying here.  
  
"When will dinner be served?"  
  
"In a few minutes Mistress Yelan."  
  
"Wei, we have known each other for years. Just call me Yelan."  
  
"I will do no such thing. But I will call you Mrs. Yelan if you'd like."  
  
"All right. If you feel more comfortable with that."  
  
Yelan nodded and headed into the ballroom. It was beautiful, yes, anything for her son. But was she doing the right thing? She felt as if Syaoran already set his eyes on someone. And she knew who. But would the elders accept it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran slow down!"  
  
Syaoran was running towards the mansion with Sakura running behind. He still held on to her hand so she wouldn't lose her way. 'Why don't I just carry her? It would be a lot easier for her.' So Syaoran suddenly stopped. This startled Sakura. He turned around and picked her up. Sakura squealed in delight. She was tired from all that running. She placed her arms around Syaoran's neck and rested in head on his chest.  
  
"Syaoran walk for now. You and I need some rest."  
  
"No. We have to go to my house fast."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll explain when we get there."  
  
And off Syaoran went again. Running with Sakura in his arms. Fortunately, with all those years of training, Sakura didn't weigh a thing to him. Content with her in his arms, he made his way back to his mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol… Meilin's here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I thought she would go back with her okaa-san after the card capturing."  
  
"No she couldn't."  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
"Remember, she's engaged to Syaoran."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"You remember Meilin telling us before Syaoran left."  
  
"I never heard that. I feel so bad for Sakura… she waited for him"  
  
"Don't worry. Syaoran, you know, doesn't love her as he loves Sakura."  
  
"He better not hurt Sakura's heart."  
  
"Let's change the subject…"  
  
Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist. She, in response, wrapped her own on his arms. "Do you know where the dining room is?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No…"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. She pointed to the main staircase that was down the hall.  
  
"At least one of us pays attention."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hoeee you are going too fast!"  
  
"Not fast enough!"  
  
"Take a break! We're almost there!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"You could put me down now."  
  
"No that would just waste time."  
  
"Hoe…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yelan was approaching the door towards the gardens. She saw two figures… well one figure carrying the other. A bit alarmed, she opened the door.  
  
"Syaoran??"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is that your mother?"  
  
"Hai (Yes)"  
  
"Then put me down! What is she going to say when she finds you carrying me when your wedding is in less than two days!"  
  
"Don't remind me of the wedding."  
  
"Put me down Syaoran!"  
  
"Too late. She saw us already."  
  
"Syao--"  
  
"Hello Syaoran. Hello Sakura."  
  
Panting a bit, Syaoran placed Sakura on her feet.  
  
"Hello Miss Li." Said a red face Sakura.  
  
"Hello okaa-san. (Mom)"  
  
"What's the rush? Is Sakura hurt?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"…I just really needed to go to the bathroom. If you would excuse me…"  
  
"By all means Sakura. The bathroom on the main floor is down this hall, to the right."  
  
"Arigatou. (Thank you)"  
  
Off sped Sakura, since she had to pretend she needed to go to the bathroom. Syaoran just shook his head.  
  
"Now what really was it Syaoran, that you were in a rush?"  
  
"Okaa-san I am canceling my wedding with Meilin to marry Sakura…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mwahahahaha! I am soo terrible! Cliffhanger RIGHT THERE! Doesn't that hurt? (Shows YOU Starrie to show that Syaoran finds out about Sakura being pregnant and then CUTTING it off, and also showing the distressed Sakura about to talk to the broken hearted Syaoran! *Don't ask. It's two stories she wrote. Read them if you like. *) And I don't mean for Meilin to be evil in this story. I don't have anything against her. So no flames! ^-^;;  
  
Anyways… I wrote this all in one day. Wow. I'm really tired now. Its 2am in the morning. I'm just correcting what I might have missed. Review Onegai! Remember it makes me happier and I write faster if you review!!  
  
Oh and also… Fanfiction.net had several changes. One, they don't let me know who reviewed. Two, they don't let you know I posted up a new chapter. So if you want me to email you telling you that I wrote a new chapter, just write it in with your review. Arigatou!! 


	6. A Change of Plans?

Disclaimer: ^-~ I do not own CCS. (But Starrie n I own Syaoran. –finally pulled Syaoran free from CLAMP and huggled him- Mwahahahaha o.o;)  
  
Heylo! I am back! Sorry it took me long. I know you people didn't like that cliffhanger. I know I'm cruel. Mwahahahaha! I was just busy with going back to school and getting my program settled. I also had writer's block. Maybe that was because I gave away the plot too easily. Mwahahahaha! I know… I'm not supposed to do that. Anyways, my classes are NOW harder so I dedicated less time to my all-time favorite fic. Also I was wasting my time creating a website, which you can see by going to where my bio is. The link is already there! ^-~ You can find other great CCS fics that aren't by me but my friend Starrie… well here are my Thankies:  
  
Mei-Fong: You read my fic all messed up. Chpt 2 was Chpt 1 and all that crap. I noticed it after you reviewed. But thanks for reviewing for my story. There were a lot more reviewers this time. So I guess I have to dedicate this to only two. You are one of them! The next chapter is going to be for the other people that I missed. Which are three. So that one is going to be longer. But this is a chapter dedicated to you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Starrie ^-^ (Star Princess ssc): Hey Starrie! I know they really should take those Math Regents and shove it up their a**! (Bwahahaha I can't curse on a PG-13 fic right?)  
  
Evil Brenda: I already said Hi to Evil Starrie but still… HI Evil Starrie! Can you believe it? These girls are PERKY and so HAPPY all the time. I guess there should be a center for these kinds of people.  
  
Brenda: BE QUIET! –Hits her with a brick- Bwahahaha! Anyways Thank You For Posting Up Your New Fic! ^-^ I'm so happy Syaoran n Sakura are together. But YOU left A CLIFFHANGER! P You keep getting revenge on me... blah ya! Bwahahaha! I'll get revenge back on you! (NYCR!)  
  
AzN GurL 4 3ver: Your welcome! Your review was so nice! I was happy to receive another one from you. Thanks for putting my story in your favorites! And I'll try not to make another cliffhanger! And S+S are such a kawaii couple!  
  
Cherryblossomgurl: Sorry I took so long. I had to get back to school. Can you believe they gave me homework? Well this chapter is also dedicated to you!  
  
Kaitlin Borngesser: Thanks for reviewing. The E+T thing on the bed was just the spur of the moment kind of thing. I wish that happened faster, don't you. The next chapter is going to be dedicated to you. Or else do you want this one? Ok I'll make it this one! The next chapter is for Bunny n Terranmonkey.  
  
Bunny: Thanks for your review. Unfortunately I don't know your email address but your review did brighten up my day.  
  
Terranmonkey: The next chapter is for you. Sorry I left a cliffy. I guess I like them. But not when they are done to me. Hehehehehehe I'm horrible. Thanks for your review!  
  
I know I said that reviews made me write the story faster. And it did! Really! See I'm going to post up the next chapter at least in two days. Your reviews helped me do that. Get it? I'll email all of you who left your emails. Thanks! Now getting on to the story…  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Mei-Fong, Cherryblossomgurl, and Kaitlin Borngesser!!  
  
  
  
1 My Only One  
  
By Final Fantasy Princess (a.k.a. Brenda)  
  
Chapter Six  
  
(Just to refresh your memory…)  
  
"Is that your mother?"  
  
"Hai (Yes)"  
  
"Then put me down! What is she going to say when she finds you carrying me when your wedding is in less than two days!"  
  
"Don't remind me of the wedding."  
  
"Put me down Syaoran!"  
  
"Too late. She saw us already."  
  
"Syao--"  
  
"Hello Syaoran. Hello Sakura."  
  
Panting a bit, Syaoran placed Sakura on her feet.  
  
"Hello Miss Li." Said a red face Sakura.  
  
"Hello okaa-san. (Mom)"  
  
"What's the rush? Is Sakura hurt?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"…I just really needed to go to the bathroom. If you would excuse me…"  
  
"By all means Sakura. The bathroom on the main floor is down this hall, to the right."  
  
"Arigatou. (Thank you)"  
  
Off sped Sakura, since she had to pretend she needed to go to the bathroom. Syaoran just shook his head.  
  
"Now what really was it Syaoran, that you were in a rush?"  
  
"Okaa-san I am canceling my wedding with Meilin to marry Sakura…"  
  
  
  
- - - - Now to Continue  
  
"You can't Syaoran. You've been engaged to Meilin ever since she was born."  
  
"You said that because you wanted to keep magic flowing in the family! Sakura has magical powers! Meilin doesn't even have anything!"  
  
"I know Syaoran… but you can't! The wedding is in two days! If it wasn't for me postponing it, you would be married to her today!"  
  
"I told you Meilin was never for me!"  
  
"Syaoran you must understand…"  
  
"I told you it's canceled. I'm getting married to Sakura instead."  
  
And with that, Syaoran walked briskly into the house, leaving his mother speechless. 'What will Meilin do?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo seated themselves in the living room. Wei told them dinner would be ready in a matter of minutes. So they left towards the grand living room, holding each other's hands. They were both chatting and getting along in each other's company… well before Sakura came in. Then they went silent, releasing their hands quickly and blushed profusely. Nobody knew about both of them getting together.  
  
Yet… Sakura could tell.  
  
"And when did this happen?"  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura?" A pinkish Tomoyo said.  
  
"Would you excuse us Eriol?"  
  
"…Most certainly. I will be back Tomoyo… and Sakura."  
  
With a bow, Eriol left the room. Sakura had a mischievous smile on her face. "So… I thought you didn't like Eriol, as a boyfriend type of guy."  
  
"I told you that I changed my mind a long time ago, silly."  
  
"Yes, yet you told me you would never go out with him. That is was only a simple crush. You would get over him soon."  
  
"Yes… I will get over him."  
  
Sakura's smile grew broader.  
  
"No you won't. And that IS because you are going out with him! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Tomoyo squealed with delight. She knew Sakura knew her too well to pull that trick off on her.  
  
"When?!"  
  
"Well it happened…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They broke apart because of the lack of air. Both catching their breaths, and profusely blushing, looked at each other once again.  
  
"Tomoyo… I didn't…"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Her hand caressed Eriol's cheek. "Don't take it back Eriol. You and I both know we meant it to."  
  
Eriol blushed profusely.  
  
"Tomoyo…I…I…"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Aishiteru Tomoyo." (I love you Tomoyo. Aww! Where is my Syao? I mean where is my guy?! Evil Brenda: Remember you don't have one? Brenda: Shut up! Evil Brenda: The truth always hurts, doesn't it? Brenda: -hits her with her mom's mirror- Bwahahaha! Revenge on both my mom and you!)  
  
Tomoyo was filled with happiness and confusion. 'Did Eriol just say he loved me? Or was it my dream?'  
  
"Tomoyo??"  
  
"Aishiteru Eriol…Aishiteru…"  
  
With that, Eriol pulled her into his embrace. He didn't want to let her go, or let this moment end.  
  
Until…  
  
*Knock*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo mumbled curses that shouldn't be heard in this fic. Tomoyo got out of Eriol's embrace, regretfully. She answered the door with a smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Miss Tomoyo..." Wei looked inside the room further and noticed it was Eriol's room, with a fuming Eriol inside. "…And Mister Eriol. Dinner will be served at 8. Master Syaoran told me to let you know."  
  
"Thank you Wei. We will be down by then."  
  
"Yes. Now if you'd excuse me."  
  
"Most certainly."  
  
Wei left down the hall as Tomoyo closed the door. Tomoyo turned around to see a reddened Eriol, still on his bed.  
  
"What's the matter Eriol? …You regret telling me don't you?" A saddened Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol shook his head and walked towards Tomoyo. He tilted her face so her eyes would meet his own.  
  
"I will never regret telling you Tomoyo. I was just angry you left me to answer the door." Eriol answered sheepishly.  
  
"Oh Eriol…"  
  
And with that, Eriol leaned forward to kiss Tomoyo again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back Ended*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was so sweet Tomoyo!"  
  
"Sorry for interrupting your moment with Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran… Syaoran and I… I think we are together."  
  
"What do you mean, 'You Think?' "  
  
"He's engaged to Meilin…"  
  
"I know. Meilin told us that when he was leaving back to Hong Kong."  
  
"I forgot. Well he told me he loved me and then he kissed me!"  
  
"Wah!! I missed a super KAWAII moment!?"  
  
"Yeah you did Tomoyo."  
  
"Did I hear someone make my Tomoyo cry?" asked a laughing Eriol as he hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"Wait…Ohohohohoho! I think I left my video camera there!" said a starry- eyed Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura and Eriol sweat dropped. Everything was going fine till… Meilin entered. (Evil Brenda: YOU B**CH! You told me you weren't going to put in Meilin till Syaoran was in there! Brenda: Watch your mouth! This is a PG-13 fic! Anyways, I lied. Evil Brenda: -glaring at Brenda- Brenda: Fine Fine Fine! –Rewrites it-)  
  
Sakura and Eriol sweat dropped. It was then when Syaoran entered. (Evil Brenda: Syaoran is soo kawaii! Brenda: He's mine. That's why he's kawaii! Evil Brenda: Is not. Brenda: Shut up!)  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura jumped and hugged Syaoran. Syaoran hugged her back tightly. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled. They were happy to see them together at last.  
  
'At last, Destiny is fulfilled.' Eriol thought.  
  
Guess again…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin walked down the main staircase, which entered the grand living room. She decided to avoid Eriol and Tomoyo, who she thought were in the dining room. But instead, she caught Sakura and Syaoran hugging, a bit too close to each other.  
  
Meilin was not only fuming, but also all dark red with anger. She was about to yell at Syaoran when she saw Syaoran… tilting his head to kiss Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran noticed Meilin walking into the living room from upstairs. That was why he was going to kiss Sakura. He inched closer and closer, to a confused but happy looking Sakura. Then he kissed her, as Yelan walked in. (Evil Brenda: Sh*t! Brenda: WhAT did I say ABOUT your language?!)  
  
Eriol stopped time, but Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and he didn't freeze.  
  
"What was that for Eriol?" Syaoran snarled.  
  
"Why my cute little descendant… Look who just entered."  
  
A confused Syaoran, who ignored Eriol's nickname for him, turned around to see his mother, frozen in time. Sakura looked also.  
  
"…Thanks Eriol."  
  
"It was no problem for my cute little descendant."  
  
"What are we going to do Syaoran?"  
  
"I guess we are going to face her."  
  
"You guys…" Eriol panted.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol, who looked as if he was going to pass out. "Eriol…?"  
  
Eriol looked up and forced a weak smile. "Using too much of my magic all day is energy consuming…"  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo rushed towards him as he fell into her arms. 'Passed out cold…' was all she could think of.  
  
Yelan rushed to her side and both managed to put him on the couch. Yelan completely forgot about what she just saw. She was a bit concerned for the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Meilin just rushed into the dining room, passing Wei who was about to announce that dinner was served.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ok now Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You do look as if you need more rest Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"No I'm sure Ms. Li."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura ate their dinner silently. Meilin kept glaring at Sakura every few seconds. This made Sakura shrink back into her seat a bit more. Syaoran, noticing Sakura, glared back at Meilin.  
  
"What a grand meal! Thank you Wei!" Tomoyo said. She tried to lighten the mood at the table. Fortunately, she did.  
  
"Yes it is! I never seen so much food in my life!" squealed Sakura.  
  
Syaoran gazed at Sakura happily. Sakura blushed profusely. Meilin fumed seeing this. 'He never looked at me that way. Never…'  
  
"That surprises me Kinomoto. Seeing that you always eat so much." Meilin said.  
  
"She eats nothing compared to you Meilin." Syaoran said.  
  
"Enough!" stormed Yelan.  
  
Syaoran glared at Meilin one last time before continuing his dinner. Tomoyo stood up. "Thank you for this great meal. If you would excuse Eriol and myself… I need to see if he will get some more rest now that his appetite is filled now."  
  
Yelan nodded. "Of course you can. Make sure he does get enough rest."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Eriol, looking confused, stood up and bowed politely. He took some desserts and headed up with Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura snickered seeing those two go up. Meilin had a confused expression while Yelan just smiled.  
  
…….…A few minutes later…  
  
Sakura stood up and bowed. "Now if you'd excuse me also. Thank you for the hospitality and great dinner prepared."  
  
"It was no problem. Your company is always welcomed here Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled and began to leave when Syaoran held her hand.  
  
"Now if you'd excuse me also. I need to speak to Sakura."  
  
Meilin was about to protest when Yelan cut in.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran but I need to discuss something with you. What you have to say to Sakura can wait."  
  
Syaoran glared at his mother and sat down. Sakura, blushing a bit more than expected, bowed again and left.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is about your engagement to Meilin. It is still scheduled in two days."  
  
"I already told you it was canceled."  
  
"What?! You aren't canceling! I won't allow it! You are getting married to me no matter what you and Kinomoto do!"  
  
Yelan was a bit stunned that Meilin knew about Sakura. She underestimated Meilin's watchful eye.  
  
"Meilin calm down… Syaoran you must understand. Without Meilin's agreement to this also, you cannot cancel your wedding…"  
  
"And I won't let you cancel it! I won't EVER agree to cancel our wedding!"  
  
"Meilin you will be dismissed also if you continue this."  
  
"Sorry oba-san…"  
  
"Now Syaoran…"  
  
"I told you my decision. What happens in the wedding isn't my fault."  
  
"Syaoran Li! You listen to me! This is for your own good!"  
  
"I won't hear of it. I'm getting married to Sakura in two days. The wedding I had to Meilin is off, and always was. That is all I know."  
  
And with that, a speechless Meilin and Yelan watched Syaoran storm out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bwahahaha! Mwahahahaha! ^_~ I said I'm going to put up the next chapter soon right? Yeah I am. Can you believe that my thank you to my reviewers took up one page of this program? I couldn't believe that. Anyways this isn't really a cliffy… is it? –Ducks from a tomato- that was uncalled for! I told you I'm going to post up the next chapter within three days. (Gave myself an extra day! ^-~) Review Onegai? Or else I am NOT going to post it up soon. LoL I'm joking!  
  
Evil Brenda: Weren't you supposed to go over Starrie's house today?  
  
Brenda: Yeah… but my f*cking mom and dad wouldn't drive me. And my beloved uncle took a trip to Florida on me!  
  
Evil Brenda: Didn't you tell me to watch my language? Puhh what example are you?  
  
Brenda: Shut up! –Throws her into a trunk again and locks it- Mwahahahaha shows you right!  
  
As I was saying, Review Please! The next chapter will be up within a few days. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	7. The Confrontation

My Ramblings: I know I broke my promise. You people must hate me. -Ducks from a tomato- I know I said that this chapter was going to be out TWO WEEKS ago but my SCHOOL was a HUGE problem. It was a mess. I'll explain later. I promise this time I won't make promises I can't keep. Now to my thank you's...  
  
Bunny: Thank you for being the first one to review for the last chapter! I did promise that I would dedicate this chapter to you and I'm going to keep that promise. Sorry for the delay...  
  
Rini124: Thank you for reviewing. I'll continue this story for you.  
  
Princess Leia: My first reviewer award. I feel so special. Thank you for encouraging me to continue! It really does help me a lot since I now have school hassles.  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura: Thank you for reviewing. Syaoran and Sakura make such a kawaii couple! I would tell you what would happen but that would ruin everything wouldn't it? Yeah it would. Sorry! ^-^;  
  
JT: Sorry about the fake ending. Hee Hee I didn't think it would scare anyone... well maybe yeah I should have thought about that better. Sorry for taking long!  
  
AzN GurL 4 3vEr: Hey my faithful reader! I'm so glad you stayed with me and my story for this long. Thanks for your kind review!  
  
Shirahana: It's ok. I usually review after several chapters are up. I read your new chapter so you better continue soon! Thanks for the support and I can't wait for your chapter!  
  
Poetina: Sorry about the commentary. Since it took so long for me to put this chapter up I didn't add any. Gomen... I didn't think it was THAT distracting till my sister told me. But thank you for reviewing! ^-^  
  
And A Special Thanks To:  
  
Star Princess ssc (Starrie): Hey gurl! Long time no talk! I can't visit you tomorrow because my best friend Nikki went to Florida on me, and Francine has to meet her global group for a project. Blah... But I'm visiting you during my week off. I really can't wait for your new chapters or to see the CCS movie! I'm all jumpy! (I'm also jumpy because I have all this homework to do but I decided to spend more time on this... I really should check out my priorities. Anyways a big THANK YOU! ^-^  
  
Andrea: My dear loving sister who was trying to sneak up on me when I was typing this story. It's not fair for you to get a sneak peek while everyone else has to wait. But thanks for being there when I was about to cry since the computer froze. And thanks for reading my story! ^-^  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Bunny, Terranmonkey (who I promised from the last chapter), Rini124, Princess Leia, Cardcaptor Sakura, & JT.  
  
That's a lot of people... I should put up a bonus chapter soon to link the dedication.  
  
Now... Enough babblings... On to the story!!  
  
An excerpt from the last chapter...  
  
"I won't hear of it. I'm getting married to Sakura in two days. The wedding I had to Meilin is off, and always was. That is all I know."  
And with that, a speechless Meilin and Yelan watched Syaoran storm out of the room.  
  
Now onto the continuation of...  
  
My Only One  
  
By Final Fantasy Princess (a.k.a. Brenda ^-~)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sakura was about to walk briskly to her room. If you saw her from afar, you'd think she was on "cloud nine." And the truth is, she was.  
  
Sakura "usually" was not an eavesdropper. But she was concerned on why Yelan wanted Syaoran to stay. If it dealt with her, she would have walked right in to defend herself. Well that's what she thought she would do. But when she heard her name brought up by Meilin, she just stayed put. She heard Syaoran defend her. Her heart must've done a few flops but her eyes were shining.  
  
She was about to walk away when she heard Syaoran's last words. She froze as she heard him approaching the door. She was about one foot away from the exact door. Quickly, she hid herself and forced herself to hide her aura. She sensed his aura fade down the hall. Sighing, she got out of her hiding place. Gasping, she came face to face with... the glaring ruby eyes of Meilin.  
  
`Oh God...what do I do now?'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Syaoran walked up to Sakura's door. Usually when Sakura was a few feet away, Syaoran would feel her aura. Now he noticed, he felt nothing. "I guess she's with Tomoyo...'  
  
When Syaoran stepped up to Tomoyo's door he heard voices coming from Eriol's room. "Eriol stop it! Let me breathe!" Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. Then Tomoyo started laughing again, when Eriol told another joke. Syaoran grinned. He should have known Eriol wasn't that type of guy. Well, at least not yet. `But if Tomoyo's with Eriol, then where is Sakura?' Syaoran closed his eyes to concentrate. This way, he could track Sakura's aura within miles. He finally found her aura. It was outside of the dining room. The little hallway that was connected the kitchen to the dining room. The strange thing was, he felt fear in it. At once, he opened his eyes to go help Sakura. But he found two pair of eyes looking back at him peculiarly.  
  
"Oh...Hi Tomoyo...Eriol." Syaoran said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and giggled. "Snooping around little descendent?" Eriol said sarcastically. Syaoran glared at him. "Excuse me Tomoyo, I have to do something." Tomoyo's eyes gleamed. "Ohohohohoho where is my camera? Damn it I still left it in the private garden! Wait... Sakura did not come up. I thought she was with you..." Tomoyo's eyes then widened and lost their gleam. "But you're here..." Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "Where is Sakura?" Eriol frowned and looked at Syaoran. `Maybe he already knows...' "She's downstairs in the hallway by the living room." Syaoran stated. "But you forget who she is with." Eriol said. Syaoran looked at Eriol. "Then who is she with all-knowing ancestor?" Tomoyo tightened her grip on Eriol's arm. "I'm not old Syaoran and she is with... Meilin."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hi...i...i Mei...i...lin." Sakura stuttered in obvious fear. `Look at yourself Sakura! You are the Card Mistress! And here you are in fear of Meilin. Wait...it's Meilin!'  
  
"Kinomoto. I need to have a couple of words with you." Meilin said as she glared at Sakura.  
  
"I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe later?" `Maybe when Syaoran is here.' Sakura added in her mind.  
  
"No it has to be now." Meilin stated as she grabbed Sakura's arm, dragging her towards who knows where.  
  
Sakura tried to count how many lefts and rights Meilin was making. But it was useless. Meilin made way too many. `Maybe she's trying to lose Syaoran.' Sakura thought. It was pretty obvious she was. Meilin had no clue where she was going. But to pretend she did, she dragged Sakura to the nearest room, which happened to be filled with antiques.  
  
Sakura marveled at some of the sculptures while Meilin gawked at the whole room. `I never knew there was a place like this in here.' Meilin thought. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking around when she came across this ancient looking book. Across the cover read `Fate.' In small blue print, which Sakura could hardly read, was the author's name. Finally, Sakura realized the author's name was Clow Reed. Sakura gasped and held the book, trying to keep it hidden in her arms.  
  
Meilin got out of her trance hearing Sakura. Her eyes went back to glaring at the innocent Sakura. Sakura turned around and chuckled nervously. "So...Meilin... you wanted to talk to me?" `The sooner I deal with this, the sooner I'm out of here.' Meilin walked around Sakura slowly. Sakura felt like she was one of the sculptures. "Kinomoto... What are you doing here?" Sakura gulped. The ancient book was pretty small but it contained many pages inside. Meilin was walking to close to her that she thought she'd notice the book she was holding.  
  
"Syaoran invited us here." Sakura replied. Meilin, in turn, narrowed her eyes. "Listen to me Kinomoto, in two days Syaoran is going to get married to ME!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran rushed down the stairs with Eriol and Tomoyo closely behind. "Where is Meilin taking her?" Syaoran yelled as he tried to follow Sakura's fading aura. "Isn't it obvious, Syaoran, that she is trying to lose you?" Eriol stated plainly. Syaoran just ignore Eriol's comment and continued to run. A terror-stricken Tomoyo stopped to catch her breath. Syaoran turned around quickly. "We have no time to waste Tomoyo!" Eriol glared at Syaoran. "Go ahead, we'll catch up later." Syaoran just shrugged and left.  
  
"Are you all right Tomoyo?" Eriol asked worriedly. Tomoyo nodded a bit. "I'm just scared for Sakura-chan..." Eriol looked a bit confused. Tomoyo looked into his eyes and understood the confusion. "It was before you or Syaoran came... Meilin was the first to arrive to check out who had the Clow Cards..."  
  
- - Flash Back - -  
  
(From Tomoyo's point of view.)  
  
"We have a new student that transferred from Hong Kong. Everyone please welcome Li, Meilin. Meilin please come in."  
  
`A dark haired girl walked into the room and bowed. "My name is Li Meilin. Nice to meet you all."  
  
I thought she looked nice enough Eriol, but I thought wrong. Well, she wasn't necessarily mean to me... but to Sakura-chan...it was different. Really different.  
  
"You can take the seat behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo please raise your hand.  
  
I did raise my hand and Meilin walked towards me.  
  
"Ohayou Li-san. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo but you can call me Tomoyo." I said. Meilin looked at me with a small grin. "Ohayou Tomoyo. As you already know my name is Li Meilin. You can call me Meilin." I smiled and then Sakura nodded. "Hello Li-san my name is Kinomoto Sakura." Meilin turned and glared at her.  
  
"So you are the holder of the Clow Cards." She sneered. I froze. Nobody knew about the Clow Cards. Well except for Sakura, Kero, and myself. Sakura appeared frozen also. "How...how..." Sakura stuttered. "I was sent here to see what you would look like. You seem like nothing compared to Li-kun and myself." That's when we first heard about Syaoran. "Don't worry Kinomoto. When the time comes, the cards won't be a hassle to you."  
  
Sakura was a bit pale then but later on it got worse. Syaoran didn't arrive yet, you know or else I wouldn't think Meilin would take it so far...  
  
"Stop it Li-san!" I heard Sakura scream. I ran towards the back of the school and there I saw Meilin hitting Sakura to let go of the card she just recently captured. "That card does NOT belong to you! Give it to me!" She then punched Sakura across her right cheek. I screamed. I didn't know what else to do. I guess Meilin was stunned and ran, dropping the card. I ran towards Sakura but she was knocked out. I slipped the card into her pocket and managed to carry her the rest of the way to my house.'  
  
- - Flash Back Ended - -  
  
(Back to Normal View)  
  
"That's why I'm terrified on what she might be doing to Sakura now." Tomoyo whimpered.  
  
Eriol nodded. He never thought Meilin would take it so far either. He hugged Tomoyo as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"That's why I was scared every time Meilin came around. I didn't mean to be, but since that incident I was. Syaoran came a day afterward. I was afraid he'd do the same thing Meilin did. But he didn't. Touya and Yukito wouldn't let him. And of course, he fell in love with Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and stood up. "Enough of the past, we better catch up." Eriol nodded. They both started to run after Syaoran.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Meilin I did not come here to steal Syaoran." Sakura stated plainly. She was trying to hide her fear from Meilin. It was hard though; Meilin's glare wasn't pretty.  
  
"You better thank God that I won't punch you. This is MY house and you are to obey MY rules."  
  
Sakura started to shake a bit. She then sensed Syaoran approaching. She sighed relieved. "Meilin, isn't this your oba-san's house?"  
  
"This is going to BE my house SOON!"  
  
Suddenly Syaoran came bursting in. "Meilin what is the MEANING of this?!" he stormed. Meilin turned around and faltered under Syaoran's glare. "I...I...umm... I was showing Kinomoto the rules of this house." Meilin said, trying to regain her composure. Syaoran walked past her and stood in front of Sakura. "Meilin leave now." Meilin glared at Sakura. "No! I'm not leaving you with her." Syaoran glared at her again. "I said LEAVE!" Sakura jumped. She never heard Syaoran this mad before.  
  
Meilin stuck out her tongue and left. Syaoran turned around, his eyes softening as he looked at Sakura. "Are you all right? Did she do anything to you?" Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a bit scared but I'm ok." Syaoran sighed. "What were you doing down by the dining room anyway." Sakura was speechless. `What am I going to say? Oh Syaoran, I was outside hearing everything about your arranged marriage. Nope can't say that. I know!' "I was trying to get some snacks for Kero." Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "The stuffed animal is here?" `No he's home. He didn't want to come for anything...' "No... he just told me to send him some with Eriol, since Eriol knows how to teleport." "Oh..."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol burst into the room shortly afterward. "Sakura! Are you all right?" Sakura nodded. Tomoyo and Eriol both sighed with relief. Syaoran had a sly grin on his face. "What kept you two? Too busy making out to be concerned with Sakura?" Tomoyo blushed a bit but Eriol had a sly smile. "No we just wanted to give you two time to make out." Sakura and Syaoran both blushed profusely.  
  
"Where are we by the way?" Tomoyo said as she now gawked at everything around her. At once, she took out her handy video camera and started filming everything. Eriol looked around also. "Umm... I think this is an antique room?" Syaoran said as he noticed where he was. "I found this book by Clow Reed here. I thought Meilin would notice it since it was in my hands." Eriol and Syaoran turned to look at the book. "Fate? It doesn't ring a bell." Eriol said. "May I look at it?" Sakura nodded and handed Eriol the book.  
  
"Interesting. This book is what Clow Reed predicted to happen in the future." Syaoran had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean about `predicting the future'? What future?" Eriol rolled his eyes. "Our future. It's all here about Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, you, and myself." "WHAT?!" Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo said all at once. "Yes and it says that I fall deeply in love with Tomoyo." Tomoyo blushed a scarlet color. "It does not say that!" Syaoran yelled as he lunged for the book. "Nuh uh Syaoran. You aren't allowed to read this. Destiny hasn't finished yet." Sakura was in her own world, bringing the entire information in. `Our destiny is all written in there. So that means...' "It says in there what is going to happen with my marriage to Meilin?" Syaoran asked before Sakura said a word. Eriol nodded. "Yup." Syaoran glared at Eriol. "So give me it!" Eriol shook his head. "You aren't allowed to read this I said. And to make sure you don't..." Eriol concentrated as he  
recited an incantation. "Noo!" Syaoran said as he made one last lunge for the book. But it was too late; the book disappeared right about when Syaoran was going to grab it.  
  
"There... the book is now s..." Eriol couldn't finish what he was saying because Syaoran knocked him over since the book disappeared. "Oww." "Ack!" Both of them fell into a dusty sofa. Dust covered them completely. Both girls stifled a giggle. "Here let me help you." Tomoyo said, as she couldn't hold the laughter anymore. Eriol got up and fell down on top of the laughing Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran looked at them both. Tomoyo looked up and smiled as she saw Eriol leaning forward. She met his lips halfway, forgetting that Syaoran and Sakura were still in the room.  
  
"Ahem! You two! We are still here!" Sakura yelled as she dusted off Syaoran. Syaoran grinned as he held Sakura by the waist. "Why don't you follow your father's example?" Sakura looked at him questionably. "Hoee?" Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Sakura. By the time, Eriol released the scarlet Tomoyo as she grabbed her video camera and filmed Syaoran and Sakura. "How kawaii!!" Sakura and Syaoran released each other and blushed. "Tomoyo stop it!" Sakura yelled as she turned another shade of red. Tomoyo grinned. "And miss this kawaii moment? Are you crazy?"  
  
Syaoran elbowed Eriol's side. "Couldn't help yourself?" Eriol shook his head shamelessly. "Nope..."  
  
"Why are we still here? Let's go! I'm really tired." Tomoyo said as she yawned a bit too loudly.  
  
"Listen to my lady Tomoyo. Lead the way Syaoran." Eriol said as he held Tomoyo around the waist. "My lady needs her rest."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes as he grabbed Sakura by the waist also and led them out of the old room. "As you wish great ancestor." Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Hey I'm not THAT old!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
`He won't get away with this!' Meilin looked on to the two couples as they left the room. `I should've noticed that book sooner! It would have told me what would have happened! Damn it.' Meilin shook her head in disgust as she remembered Syaoran kissing Sakura. `My fiancée kissing her... He thinks he is getting away with it. Damn him.' Meilin quietly began to follow them. `I won't let Sakura win. I will NEVER let her win.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG you people! This program froze on me when I was writing this! I was about to cry! I didn't save! I THANKED THE LORD THIS PROGRAM HAD ITS OWN SAVING DEVICE! I was literally crying! I went into my room, called Andrea, and showed her. I was hysterical saying I CAN'T BELIEVE IT FROZE! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAVE IT! I was sooooo happy when the computer saved five sentences before I finished. Well there you have it. I am sooooo sorry it took so long. It was my school's fault! I never took this long. The reviews were helping me tons but then THIS stupid school of mine gave me teachers who ASSIGN homework! Wah! ;-; Just two more days and then it will be all over. A week off which means, a BONUS valentine chapter for you!  
  
I'm sorry if Meilin sounds really mean, it isn't like her to go punch Sakura... well I dunno. Don't worry I'll make her all better... or will I? Hee Hee so no flames about Meilin. I didn't mean it! How would you feel if a girl was trying to steal your fiancée? I thought so. Review Onegai? I'll make the chapter sooner.  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	8. The Summer Carnival

My Ramblings: Hi Hi!! I'm back again to give you my world's longest chapter. You know that fanfiction.net almost didn't let me upload this chapter? I was about to go crazy. Anyways...I worked really hard and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS character or the anime thingys or anything! I just own my new character that is coming up here. Don't steal him! There enough clues!  
  
And a few thank you's.  
  
Shirahana: Thank you for your review! I'm trying to make Meilin better now... hee hee. I hope your chapter is up soon! Yes I have noticed that my writing is improving and I just have to say Happy Birthday again even though it's last Friday.  
  
JT: This chapter is way longer than the other one. I took more time since I didn't make a promise. I hope you like it and thank you for your review!  
  
Butterfly_grl4: Don't worry about Meilin and Syaoran. I can't spoil the plot but I'm sure everyone knows by now. Especially after you read this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Rini124: Thank you for your review! I hope you update your story soon.  
  
Andrea: My younger annoying sister. Even though I was mad at you today I still luv ya.  
  
Starrie: Hey! I'm finally going to visit you on Friday! (If I don't I'm going to kill someone.) Please don't tell me you killed off Syaoran...because I'll kill you. LoL  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Butterfly_grl4, Shirahana (because it's her birthday), and especially for:  
  
My sister Karla who just left to France. I hope you have a great trip there and a good flight back. Make sure those stupid people don't make fun of you or I'll go over there and pound them! Take care! I'll miss you! And I'll make sure I'll be there when you come back at the airport. Ja Ne!   
  
To refresh your memory:  
  
`He won't get away with this!' Meilin looked on to the two couples as they left the room. `I should've noticed that book sooner! It would have told me what would have happened! Damn it.' Meilin shook her head in disgust as she remembered Syaoran kissing Sakura. `My fiancée kissing her... He thinks he is getting away with it. Damn him.' Meilin quietly began to follow them. `I won't let Sakura win. I will NEVER let her win.'  
  
Now onto the story...  
My Only One  
  
By: Final Fantasy Princess  
  
A.k.a. Brenda  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The warm breeze of July woke up the sleeping form of Sakura. 'What a day it was yesterday!' Sakura thought. She looked around and noticed Syaoran's bear. The bear he gave to her. It reminded her about Syaoran's wedding tomorrow. She frowned just as Tomoyo walked in.  
"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said merrily before she saw Sakura's frown. "What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo said concerned. Sakura looked up, forcing a smile. "Nothing..." Tomoyo sat next to her. Don't start lying Sakura. You know you're not a very good liar." Sakura grinned. "All right... I just remembered he's getting married tomorrow." Tomoyo sighed. "I'm sure he'll get out of it." Sakura smiled. "Hai... I hope so."  
"But for now we must dress you so Syaoran will have trouble standing!" Tomoyo said, giggling. "Hai!" Sakura replied, giggling also.  
  
* * * * *  
"Eriol how am I going to get out of this?!"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "It's too early for you to start yelling. When the time comes you'll know." Syaoran wasn't satisfied with that answer. He was about to yell again when Fuutie, his sister, walked in. "Syaoran! Do you know the summer carnival is here?! My boyfriend is taking me!" Fuutie said happily.  
  
"I doubt you're going to take Meilin but you should go..." she continued, "the summer carnival is so much fun... hey who's this?" Fuutie said she noticed Eriol, who was elbowing a blushing Syaoran. (That's because Eriol whispered to Syaoran to take Sakura...) "Oh," Syaoran said getting out of his trance, "Mom didn't tell you. This is Eriol a friend from Japan. He actually transferred from England."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Eriol said as he bowed. "Oh he's so kawaii!" Fuutie said as she ruffled Eriol's neat hair. "Fuutie stop it." Syaoran said as he held back his laughter seeing Eriol's ticked off face. Fuutie pouted and moved away from Eriol, as Eriol tried to fix his hair. "Anyways," Fuutie continued excitingly, "this summer carnival's them is based on LOVE! It's so much fun! Why don't you take Eriol-san with you? People might get ideas but at least you'll be out of the house!" Eriol and Syaoran both sweat dropped when Fuutie said 'People might get ideas.'  
  
"Actually Li-san..." "Call me Fuutie." "Err... Fuutie... I'm taking my girlfriend Tomoyo." Fuutie smiled gleefully. "How kawaii! Why don't you follow his example Syaoran? She must be very lucky!"  
  
"I know I am." Tomoyo said as she entered the living room. "Eriol gawked at what she was wearing. Tomoyo was wearing a tight strapless dark blue dress. The dress ended right above her knee. It showed her curves, which made Eriol's jaw drop even more. She wore simple jewelry that brightened the features of her face. She had half of her hair pulled back and held by a small clip. Eriol felt some one elbowing him, which brought him back to reality. He blushed faintly seeing Tomoyo touch his forehead. "Are you okay Eriol-kun? You look like you have a fever." Tomoyo asked sweetly. "Hai... I thought... no wait... I do see an angel." Tomoyo giggled, blushing a bit, while Syaoran scoffed. "Oh Eriol..."  
  
"She's so kawaii! Fuutie squealed. Syaoran snickered as he sent a mental thought to Eriol. "You're so lucky Fanren decided to take two of them to prepare for the wedding.' Eriol grinned. 'We're so lucky.' Tomoyo elbowed Eriol. "So where are we going today?" Tomoyo asked sweetly when she saw Eriol's pained face after she elbowed him. Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist as he said, "You and I dear Tomoyo are going to the Summer Carnival." Tomoyo squealed. "How kawaii! Syaoran-san is taking Sakura-chan right?" Fuutie looked confused. "Nani? Who is Sakura?" Syaoran blushed. "Umm..."  
  
"I am Sakura." Syaoran turned around hearing her voice. His jaw dropped as Eriol snickered at his expression. Sakura was wearing a light pink dress, which ended right above her knee. The top was a halter and it contained a small slit at the side. Her hair was done almost like Tomoyo's but two small strands from both sides of her head were braided back and held by a thin rubber band. Her necklace was the charm of a cherry blossom Syaoran gave her for her birthday years ago.  
  
"Earth to Syaoran!!" Fuutie yelled, knocking Syaoran back to reality. Sakura smiled, faintly blushing. "Forget him, he's gone!" Fuutie implored. Tomoyo took out her camera. "You look so kawaii!" Fuutie and Tomoyo squealed at once. Fuutie looked at Syaoran from the corner of her eye. 'And we all thought we'd never see the day Syaoran would fall in love.' She thought as she saw Syaoran stare intently at Sakura. "So where are you two from?" Sakura looked at Fuutie and smiled. "Where are my manners? My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I met Syaoran-kun in Japan. I'm also known as the Card Mistress." Fuutie appeared stunned. "You're the Card Mistress?" Sakura nodded. "Wow! Are you two staying here? If not, I insist you do!" Tomoyo and Sakura giggled. "Hai we are staying here." Tomoyo answered simply. "And Syaoran is taking her to the carnival! How kawaii!" Syaoran and Eriol sweat dropped. 'If someone asked me who said kawaii the most I'd have to say it would be Tomoyo and Fuutie.' Eriol nodded. 'And I'd have to agree.' He thought back.  
  
"Hoe? What carnival?" Sakura asked with obvious confusion. Fuutie squealed. "The Summer Carnival! It comes every summer here in China! Each year it has a different theme. Last year's theme was Horror! The whole theme park was made haunted-looking and spooky!" Sakura looked at Fuutie horrified. "Hoee!" she yelped. Syaoran put his arm around her shoulder. "That WAS last year's theme, Sakura-chan." He said trying to comfort the horror-stricken Card Mistress. Sakura sighed. "So what's this year's theme?" Tomoyo and Fuutie squealed. "It's about LOVE!" Sakura squealed also.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meilin peeked from the kitchen door. 'I was going to drag Syaoran-kun this year. Last year he left me crying and begging outside his room. I had no one else to go with...his sisters already left with their boyfriends...I heard that carnival was a blast. I missed three carnivals because of him...if he's going with Kinomoto, I'll...I'll just find some one else!'  
  
With that resolution set in her mind, Meilin stormed off to her room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later on, the rest of Syaoran's sisters arrived. Fanren ran up to her room and knocked down Fuutie. "Oww! I was almost done getting dressed and now you messed up my hair!" Fuutie wailed. "Gomen nasai sister... I didn't see you!" Fuutie got up and dusted her dress off. "All of you are here now?" Fanren nodded. "Good! I have some interesting news for you all!" Fanren raised on eyebrow. "Should I get..." Fuutie squealed interrupting Fanren. "It's about our baby brother!!" Fanren giggled. "I'll get them." Fuutie nodded as she ran into her room to fix her messed up hair.  
  
* * * *  
  
Shiefa and Femei were in the living room with Yelan, chattering about their day when Fanren came in. "Ohayou okaa-san." Fanren said as she entered. Yelan looked up and smiled. "Ohayou Fanren. Your sisters were telling me you prepared cherry blossom chains and wreaths all over the place of the reception and church. Not only that you also had many peonies included." Fanren grinned. "Of course! The peony flower is our little brother's favorite! Although I don't know why we chose cherry blossoms..." Shiefa and Femei both nodded. "I don't know either... I just liked them?" Femei said. Shiefa shrugged. "Something told me to choose them..." Yelan looked at them. 'Is it fate for Sakura and Syaoran? Cherry blossom means Sakura...' Shiefa was waving her hand in front of Yelan's face. "Okaa-san? What are you thinking about?" Yelan shook her head. "Nothing...nothing. Fanren... you needed something?"  
  
"Oh! Shiefa, Femei... come with me! Fuutie says she has to talk to us about something. You want to come too okaa-san?" Yelan smiled. "No dear I have to go see the preparations of the food for tomorrow's event. Tell me about it later." Fanren grinned. "What else is there to do but gossip?" Yelan laughed, shaking her head, as she exited the room.  
  
"Let's go then?" Fanren asked her sisters. They eagerly nodded. "Let's go!" Shiefa and Femei said as they exited the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Took you long enough to get those two." Fuutie said as she was putting on her make up. Fanren stuck out her tongue. "Like you want to be disrespectful to okaa-san?" Fuutie grinned. "I'm just joking! Anyways," Fuutie said as she seated herself on her bed, "I have news for you all!"  
  
"About time." Femei whispered to Shiefa and Fanren as they seated themselves on all parts of Fuutie's bed. Fanren and Shiefa giggled. "Our baby brother is in L-O-V-E!" Shiefa, Fanren, and Femei almost fell off her bed. "What?!" Femei yelled as she recomposed herself. Shiefa's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets and Fanren's jaw couldn't get any lower. "Yup! You heard me." Fuutie said proudly as she noticed her sister's reactions. "With...with who?" Fanren managed to say as her jaw slowly went back to its normal position.  
  
"Her name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura. She came here to visit our precious Syaoran from Tomoeda, Japan! And not only that, she is the Card Mistress herself!" Fuutie said, squealing. Now if you thought the other three sisters were shocked from the first statement, they were certainly not prepared for the other ones. Femei fell off the bed, Fanren tumbled backwards, and Shiefa fell across the bed. Fuutie, holding her head high, was pleased on their reactions.  
  
Femei slowly crawled back on the bed, Fanren following her gesture. Shiefa got up and brushed her blouse off. "Did you say her name is Sakura?" Fuutie nodded, although she didn't know why Shiefa asked about her name, and not the Card Mistress part. "Yes her name is Kinomoto Sakura." Fanren elbowed Femei while Shiefa was struck into deep thought. "I thought you guys would be more interested about the Card Mistress part." Fuutie said sadly. Shiefa shook her head. "You know which two flowers we chose for Syaoran and Meilin's wedding?" Fuutie shook her head, utterly confused. "Well, we were going to get Lotus' and Peonies, because Meilin loves the flower Lotus and Syaoran loves the flower Peony." Fuutie nodded. "But suddenly," Fanren continued, "we had the urge to buy cherry blossoms instead of the lotus'." Fuutie nodded, looking at Fanren. "We didn't know why," Femei interrupted, "we felt we must." Fuutie nodded changing her gaze to Femei. "Now it all makes sense..." Shiefa said, "...the term Sakura means cherry blossoms, and that must mean..." "Sakura and Syaoran are made for each other!" Fuutie finished.  
  
All the sisters nodded eagerly, agreeing with one another. "This is fate!" They all squealed together. Fuutie stood up. "I have extra information!" All eyes were on Fuutie now. "Syaoran is taking Sakura to the Summer Carnival today! They are going with their friends, another couple, Eriol and Tomoyo. They are all so kawaii together!" Fuutie said, all starry eyed like Tomoyo. Fanren stood up and walked towards the window. "Hmm... the wedding of Meilin and Syaoran is tomorrow. Do you think we have enough time to convince the elders that they aren't meant to be?" Femei laid herself on Fuutie's bed. "I really wanted to go to the carnival... the first day is always the best." Fuutie turned around, a frown on her face. "We aren't going to the carnival? But I promised..." Shiefa held up her hand. "We aren't going to miss the carnival so don't utter a word. The elders will not listen to us." All of them turned to Shiefa. "You have a point, but don't you think we should try?" Fanren asked. Shiefa stood up, stroking her chin. "There are two ways to call of our baby brother's wedding. One, we convince the elders, or Two... we convince Meilin." Femei sat up. "But Meilin is almost as impossible as the elders!" Fuutie nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Yes she is ALMOST as impossible as the elders. The key word is Almost. We just need to find a better guy for her..." Shiefa said. "But in one day? That's impossible!" Fanren stressed out. "Yes...for us it is. But wouldn't you think that Meilin would be upset if she found out that our dear Syaoran is taking his precious Sakura to the carnival? Either she would cry here alone missing her FOURTH carnival, or she would find someone else." Fuutie and Femei grinned understanding. Fanren looked utterly confused. "Yes... Meilin already told us that she wasn't going to miss this carnival..." Fuutie said. "...And that she won't let us take her." Femei continued. Fanren nodded, finally understanding. "Which means she'll find herself someone..." she finished.  
  
"Maybe there is hope after all." Shiefa said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The carnival is beautiful Syaoran!" Sakura said as she held Syaoran's hand. He nodded. "But not as beautiful as you my Ying Fa." Sakura blushed.  
  
The group just arrived at the carnival. It was a warm July day, so the girls or guys didn't need their jackets. The carnival was huge, having a small roller coaster ride, a Ferris wheel, and some other rides. They had many games and food courts. Hong Kong's Summer Carnival was known for this reason.  
  
"It's so kawaii! And it's decorated in pink and red!" Tomoyo said as she filmed everything. Eriol chuckled. "It's so huge! I never knew they had carnivals this big!" Syaoran nodded. "This is the one and only Summer Carnival. It comes every summer of course but it's known to be the biggest and the best of them all." Sakura looked around, intrigued with everything.  
  
"Let's play some games first!" Sakura said as she led the blushing Syaoran. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder as they followed their friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meilin was busily trying to put her hair into a neat bun. She was wearing a small ruby dress. It had spaghetti straps and was covered with light red glitter. She put on a bit of make up and her chain was a heart pendant with a ruby crystal in the middle.  
  
She was finishing to prepare herself for the person arriving. She knew could always count on him when Syaoran backed down. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. She sprayed her favorite strawberry perfume before she left down the stairs.  
  
As she opened the front door, she grinned broadly. There stood her best friend that comforted her all these years because of Syaoran. "Ryu-kun you're here!" she squealed. (I couldn't think of a better name...) Ryu Kim was Meilin's best friend in Hong Kong. He met her when she was four while they were both training with Syaoran. He was a descendent of Clow Reed but with weaker lineage. He has jet-black hair and cerulean blue eyes. Many girls go gaga over him but he was only concerned about his best friend Meilin.  
  
"You look beautiful, as always Meilin-chan." Meilin giggled. "Modest as always Ryu-kun?" Ryu shrugged. "I always speak the truth I guess." Meilin hit him lightly as she linked her arm with his. "Shall we go?" she said merrily. "Of course! For you, we'll go anywhere." Meilin blushed. "Enough sweet talk Ryu, I want to arrive at the carnival before it closes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura was holding a huge pink and white bear Syaoran obviously won for her. Tomoyo was holding a violet-blue bear Eriol of course won her. It was a half hour before the carnival closes.  
  
The whole day the group went everywhere. Games, rides, eating, shopping... everywhere. They put most of the stuff into the limo, which they sent home because it wouldn't hold anymore. Syaoran didn't feel too well after the roller coaster ride but Sakura managed to help him out of that. Everyone at the Games Stands coaxed the boys to not play any more games because they were leaving them with nothing. Syaoran and Eriol shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Well there are two rides we didn't go on...The Tunnel of Love and the Ferris wheel." Tomoyo said as-matter-of-factly. "Always on top of things, ne Tomoyo?" Eriol said as he slipped his arm around Tomoyo's waist. "Hai."  
  
"The Tunnel of Love isn't a roller coaster right?" Syaoran said with a quiver in his voice. Everyone looked at him. "You never went to the Tunnel of Love ride?" Syaoran shook his head. "No...is it a roller coaster?" Eriol and Tomoyo laughed. Sakura glared at those two. "Umm...Syaoran...it's not a roller coaster." Syaoran didn't know whether to be relieved or embarrassed because of Tomoyo and Eriol. "Why are they laughing?" Sakura glared at them again and this time Tomoyo and Eriol managed to quiet down. "Syaoran...it's...something for couples..." Syaoran smiled. "Good." Eriol and Tomoyo were set into a fit of laughter. "Stop it! It isn't his fault!" Eriol suppressed his laughter for a while just to say, "But come on! Everyone HAS to know about the Tunnel of Love!" And then he went off laughing again. Syaoran and Sakura shot them death glares. "Ok...Ok... we'll stop." Tomoyo said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meilin laughed. "You had to see the people at the Games Stands when I started winning everything. I think one of them said, 'Not Again.' " Meilin was sent to another fit of giggles. Ryu smiled. "It's good to see you smile again Meilin-chan." Meilin looked at Ryu and smiled. "Yeah...it does feel good to laugh again." Ryu nodded and took out the carnival map. "Well we've been to everything except the Tunnel of Love, the Ferris wheel, and one game stand because it had to shut down from previous winnings." Meilin's expression saddened for a moment. 'Syaoran must have been there with Sakura...' Ryu looked at Meilin. "Did I say something bad Meilin-chan?" Meilin looked up and smiled. "No, nothing you say can make me sad Ryu-kun." Ryu smiled. 'If she only would forget about Syaoran...how can she still love him after all he did to her...'  
  
"Well pick...the Tunnel of Love or the Ferris wheel?" Meilin looked up to the stars that seemed to shine. "The Tunnel of Love and then the Ferris wheel. I always seemed to save the Ferris wheel for last." Ryu smiled. "Well then off we go Meilin-chan." "Hai!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well...we're almost there." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at the swan boats intently as they went automatically into a small tunnel. "What's this ride about?" Tomoyo held her hand over her mouth to prevent her from laughing, while Eriol snickered. "Syaoran...you really never went on this ride?" Sakura said. "No." Syaoran said plainly. "Well then you'll have to see." Sakura said mockingly. Syaoran pouted. "I don't have any patience." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Hey isn't that Meilin over there?" Tomoyo said as she stood on her toes to get a better look. Syaoran's gaze turned away. He distinctly remember how Meilin reacted last year when he didn't take her to the carnival.  
  
- - Flash Back - -  
  
"Please Syaoran! Please! I really want to go with you!" Meilin screamed. She was outside of Syaoran's locked room.  
  
Syaoran opened the door an inch. "I told you no Meilin! Leave me alone! I never want to go with you to any carnival!" And with that he shut the door on her sad face.  
  
"Syaoran please! I don't want to go alone! This carnival is a haunted one! I promise if you go with me to this one I'll leave you alone!" Meilin waited for an answer but she got none.  
  
"ONEGAI SYAORAN! PLEASEE!!" She wailed, hitting the door with her fists. She banged and banged on the door till she slid down the door and cried. "Please Syaoran," she whispered, "Please..."  
  
Syaoran was inside holding the frame of Sakura and himself. He put it away and sighed. He would have taken Meilin to the carnival because he pitied the way she was acting. He felt bad but he just washed it off.  
  
Meilin fell asleep outside his door. All her emotions were hectic so her body decided to rest. Syaoran opened the door and saw Meilin's puffed red face. He picked her up and placed her on her bed. He then shut the door and went back to his room.  
  
Meilin opened her eyes for a second. "Why Syaoran...why don't you forget her for one day and have some fun...why..." Then she fell back into her deep slumber.  
  
- - - End Flash Back - - -  
  
"Are you okay Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "Hai..." Tomoyo was still trying to get a better look at Meilin. "She's with a guy! They make such a kawaii couple!" Sakura tried to look also. "He looks so..." Eriol and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. "Heh heh heh... good for Meilin?" Eriol shook his head.  
  
"I wonder who he is." Sakura stated once she stopped trying to look. "Meilin looks good today." Syaoran shrugged. "I wouldn't know who would want to go with her." Sakura and Tomoyo hit Syaoran. "Don't be mean! Meilin may be mean but that doesn't mean guys wouldn't like her." Syaoran rubbed his arm. "Ok! Ok!" Eriol grinned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryu held Meilin's hand as she looked at the swan boat sadly. "Oh Ryu... Syaoran is here you know..." Ryu had a confused expression on his face. "He is?" Meilin nodded. "He's here with her..." Ryu's expression changed into an understanding one. "Meilin... how many times have I told you that you are so much better than him?" Meilin sighed. "I guess I should call off the wedding... I don't want to embarrass myself when he says No at the alter..."   
  
Ryu let go of Meilin's hand and slid his arm around her shoulder. "No matter what Meilin, I'll always be here with you." Meilin smiled as she turned and looked at him with her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill. "Arigato Ryu-kun. I've always known that..." Ryu smiled as he wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek. "Well looks like it's our turn on the 'Tunnel of Love'" He said sarcastically. Meilin grinned. "Always the joker, eh Ryu?" Ryu shrugged. "Anything to keep my Meilin-chan happy."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Looks like our work is done!" Fuutie squealed as she saw Meilin and Ryu enter the Tunnel of Love. Femei grinned. "I always had a suspicion that Meilin had a guy friend." Fanren shrugged. "Well we better go before our boyfriends will wonder what we are doing?" Shiefa nodded. "I'm happy for Meilin-chan." They all nodded together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran stepped into the swan boat and held out his hand for Sakura's. Sakura held his hand as she stepped in. They both seated themselves.  
  
Soon after their boat left into the tunnel, another came out for Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol followed Syaoran's steps before, as he stepped in and held out his hand for Tomoyo. Tomoyo accept it and went into the boat.  
  
"How kawaii! I'm so lucky the guy let me bug Syaoran and Sakura's boat with a hidden camera!" Eriol laughed as their boat headed into the tunnel as well. "Tomoyo-chan I can never expect less of you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meilin leaned on Ryu's chest as their boat traveled the lovely trail. "It's so nice in here. I thought it might be kind of crappy." She said. Ryu slipped his arm around Meilin's shoulder. "Yeah..." Meilin smiled as she looked up at Ryu. "Tell me Ryu, why do you put up with me?" Ryu shook his head. "My question is why do you put up with me?"  
  
"Trying to get away with making me answer first?" Ryu lifted his free arm. "You have caught me Meilin-chan!" Meilin giggled. "Well...you are no trouble to me Meilin-chan. You actually make me feel good about myself when you have faith in me. And I still say Syaoran-san is missing out on a great woman." Meilin looked up and met his cerulean blue eyes. She knew he was saying this truthfully, but she wanted to make sure. And his eyes did confirm it. "Arigato Ryu-kun." Meilin said as she snuggled back into his chest. "Anytime Meilin-chan." Ryu said as he brushed her silky raven hair with his fingers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Syaoran..." "Yes Sakura?" Sakura nestled into his chest. "Aishiteru Syaoran-kun." "Wo ai ne Sakura-chan." Sakura looked up at him a bit confused. Syaoran chuckled. "It means I love you in Chinese." Sakura smiled and gave him a light kiss on his lips before she snuggled back into her place.  
  
"What are you going to do about tomorrow?" Sakura asked sadly. Syaoran gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure Meilin will come to her senses that I love you. Meilin will have to give up if I say no tomorrow." Sakura held Syaoran's hand. "Don't do that to her Syaoran...if anything just say yes... and remember that I'll always love you. Promise me?" Syaoran shook his head. 'She's so unselfish...' "I can't Sakura-chan...it will hurt Meilin more if I said yes, because the truth is that I love you." Sakura sighed. What will happen tomorrow?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo pulled away from Eriol's kiss and smiled. "Tomoyo-chan I missed your sweet lips." Tomoyo giggled. "Now is not the time Eriol-kun." Eriol pouted. "What are we going to do about tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked seriously. Eriol sighed. "We let whatever happens, happen." Tomoyo leaned on Eriol's shoulder. "Do you know what is going to happen because of that book?" Eriol shook his head. "All I read is that I love you."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "That satisfies me enough."  
  
~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~~ *   
  
Now this is what I call a LONG chapter! You've got to hand it to me. It took me a couple of days to write all of this because I kept on getting interrupted!! I'm proud of this chapter. Hee Hee! Well I think there should be at least 3 or 4 more chapters till it finishes I guess. Oh I almost forgot. Remember I said I have an extra V-Day story for you. I actually do. It's already posted up and if I recall correctly I called it "Will you be forever mine?" That story is dedicated to all you who reviewed for this one. Well I'm leaving. The next chapter shall be up soon!  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	9. End of FunPreparations

My Ramblings: -stretches- Ahhh it's so good to type again. You know how lazy I am? I literally have to drag myself sometimes to type a chapter. And when I'm almost done I can't seem to stop writing, but SOME people like to kick me off the computer when that happens.  
  
Anyways, I really had some little thought in my head to postpone the pretty wedding. Right now I'm about to begin with the end of the carnival. Everyone is going on the Ferris wheel just to begin the chapter. I forgot that part when I finished the chapter. That was because the last chapter was long. I might move to preparations and other stuff here. Let's see how I go with this. I lost my book! Wah it had this chapter and the next one ready! I'm going to kill my dad… anyways…  
  
Sorry I took so long. I really had a huge amount of writer's block. But reading some stories, playing with my playstation 2 and everything I think I have my inspiration back. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
My Thank You's:  
  
lyeza-Thanks so much for reviewing my fic. I really hope you continue yours soon. I appreciate it that you reviewed for me.  
  
butterfly_grl4-Thanks for saying my fic is cool. Don't worry you're going to find out if they are going to get married or not. ^-^  
  
Kaitlin B.-Thanks for loving my story. Bwahahaha like I said before don't worry you are going to find out who cancels it or if they're going to get married.  
  
SAKURA LOVER-Thanks for all of your reviews. I appreciate it that you reviewed for every chapter. It brightened up my day really.  
  
Shirahana-I know I like my character too. ^-^ Great job on your SAT score! This time my chapter didn't come out quickly… gomen. Continue yours soon!!  
  
Hidden Cherry Blossom-Thank you for reviewing and liking my story.  
  
Mandy-Thanks for saying my story is the best story you have ever read. But it really isn't. I've seen a lot better. But that really brought my hopes up as to write more CCS fics.  
  
Nameless-Yes I am going to continue and Im sorry I took so long. I hope you review again but leave your email address so I can notify you. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
JT- this chapter is longer I think. Thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter will satisfy you for waiting so long.  
  
Carolyn-Thank you for loving my story. I am going to finish it soon so I hope you stick around.  
  
PSY- Sorry I didn't update soon. But here is the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: lyeza, SAKURA LOVER, Hidden Cherry Blossom, Mandy, Nameless, Carolyn, & PSY  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Card Captors no matter how much I beg my dad or my uncle to buy it. I do own my precious Ryu Kim who I think is very dreamy (Think: Jet-black hair and Cerulean blue eyes!) but he's not as handsome as much as my Syaoran.  
  
To Refresh Your Memory…  
  
Tomoyo pulled away from Eriol's kiss and smiled. "Tomoyo-chan I missed your sweet lips." Tomoyo giggled. "Now is not the time Eriol-kun." Eriol pouted. "What are we going to do about tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked seriously. Eriol sighed. "We let whatever happens, happen." Tomoyo leaned on Eriol's shoulder. "Do you know what is going to happen because of that book?" Eriol shook his head. "All I read is that I love you."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "That satisfies me enough."  
  
Now to continue…  
  
My Only One  
  
By Final Fantasy Princess  
  
a.k.a. ~*Brenda*~  
  
  
  
"This line is long…" Meilin whined as they lined up for the Ferris wheel. Ryu shook his head. "Don't worry. We have a good fifteen minutes to go on it." Meilin looked ahead. "If you think we can make it, then I guess we will."  
  
"I'm sure some are thinking of leaving and they will, and that will only advance ourselves more." Ryu stated. Meilin smiled as she saw two couples leave. "Hey! You're right! Some are leaving!" Meilin said as she hugged Ryu. "If you didn't change my mind, I would have left a while ago." Ryu blushed and hugged Meilin back. "You know me Meilin-chan."  
  
Ryu knew he had liked Meilin more than a friend a while ago. He, unlike Syaoran, just admitted it instead of denying it. He then realized he fell deeply in love with her shortly after he admitted he liked her more than a friend. He knew Meilin was in love with Syaoran, so he just gave into 'I am her best friend' thing. He wasn't jealous, he was somewhat glad. That was because Syaoran didn't love Meilin. And he knew she wouldn't be happy with him, which meant he might, just might have a chance. He wasn't the type of guy like everyone thought.  
  
He will be happy for Meilin if she got married to anyone she loves. And as long as they treat her right, he will relax and let her go. His Meilin will be in good hands.  
  
"Look! Another couple left!" Meilin said as she rejoiced again. Ryu chuckled. He loved it when she acted like a child.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura dragged her friends to the Ferris wheel. Although many protests from Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo because, they said, the carnival was soon to close and the line was pretty long, Sakura still wanted to try to get on it.  
  
"Sakura really! The line is too long!" Syaoran said, trying to win over Sakura. Sakura shook her head. Eriol and Syaoran sighed. Tomoyo brightened up. "Sakura's right! We might just make it!" And with that Tomoyo grabbed Eriol out of Sakura's grasp and dragged him along herself.  
  
"Now we'll never win." Eriol said sighing. Syaoran just nodded.  
  
"Hey look who's there! At the end of the line!" Tomoyo said. As Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol looked up to see, Meilin and Ryu turned around. Meilin's expression changed as she leaned back into Ryu for support. Sakura's hold on Syaoran tightened a bit.  
  
Then they reached Meilin and Ryu and got onto the Ferris wheel line.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Thoughts from each one of them… Try to guess who is who though it's not hard…)  
  
'Great… I finally decide to go out and enjoy myself for a day without Syaoran and Sakura and they finally decide to finish off my day by ruining it.'  
  
'Oh God…will Meilin kill me for going out with Syaoran? I had such a great day… Well I knew it would lead to this some day… imagine the wedding being tomorrow and all…Hoe…'  
  
'So this is the legendary evil Sakura who stole Meilin's precious Syaoran. If I didn't know them, I'd say they were meant for each other… Sakura and Syaoran I mean. But if I would say that to Meilin, she would kill me. I hope Meilin doesn't start trouble… I wonder how she feels now that she… well they ran into us. She was depressed earlier… poor Meilin- chan.'  
  
'How kawaii! I think Meilin and her friend make such a kawaii couple! If I only could film them together… Meilin might break my camera if I try. I'll just film them later. I wonder how she's dealing with this. Ever since we got on the line, she was really quiet and so was her friend. Well all of us are soo quiet, I think we might hear a pin drop miles away from here… I wonder how Sakura is dealing with this? Geez… the tension.'  
  
'La La La… The tension around here is high. I wonder if anyone is going to say anything. I'm bored… Tomoyo isn't saying anything either. I wonder if she got over of being scared of Meilin-san. She isn't shaking… her palms aren't even sweaty. Hmm… Sakura on the other hand looks terrified. Meilin looks mad, and Syaoran looks deep in thought. Might as well intrude on those thoughts… heh heh.'  
  
'Why did Meilin go on the Ferris wheel now? Sakura is all shaken up. Tomoyo has her starry eye look and that is freaking me out. What does she have in store now? Eriol…has a smirk on his face. (That's because he's reading Syaoran's mind.) Wait… I know who Meilin's friend is… yeah that's Ryu! He used to train with Wei also. He tried to be my friend but…I was cold before… so I didn't accept. But I saw Meilin and him get close. Maybe HE will help me out of this!'  
  
"Ahem! If the tension around here doesn't lessen up, I'm going to have to embarrass somebody!" Tomoyo yelled. This startled everyone, which meant breaking them all out of their thoughts… well Eriol out of Syaoran's.  
  
Sakura sheepishly smiled and Syaoran just shrugged. Ryu gave Meilin a concerned look but Meilin just winked back at him. Tomoyo took out a star like pin and placed it on her shirt, as Eriol snickered knowing it was a camera in disguise.  
  
The Ferris wheel conductor walked past them and finally stopped behind Eriol and Tomoyo. (Note: Meilin & Ryu are in front of Syaoran & Sakura, and then behind them is Eriol & Tomoyo.) "No more couples after these two!" The man said. A lot of couples saddened and others just shrugged and walked off.  
  
"YaY! We get to go on after all!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Meilin turned to Ryu and pulled him closer so she could whisper something to him. "I can't believe they had to come to the Ferris wheel now. This completely ruins my night." Ryu sighed. "Don't worry about it Meilin-chan, as soon as the ride is over, we'll go somewhere else." Meilin nodded.  
  
Tomoyo moved in front of Sakura and Syaoran and tried to listen in. Eriol grabbed her back as soon as he saw Ryu finish. Syaoran snickered and Sakura shook her head.  
  
Soon enough, Meilin and Ryu walked into the cart of the Ferris wheel. Then Sakura and Syaoran in the next, and finally Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran held Sakura close. "Don't worry about Meilin, Sakura-chan." With that, Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran. "Arigato Syaoran-kun." Syaoran was confused. "For what?" Sakura looked up, and their eyes locked on to each other. "For everything." Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura faintly on the lips.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meilin tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. She had to be strong. No matter what. She thought she would succeed but when she saw them kiss, they spilled. She knew she lost. She knew he wasn't hers from the beginning. But it hurt. It hurt her so much. She loved him, and she thought in time, he would love her too. But that possibility was out the window. She came. She saw. She conquered. The same term Caesar used. But instead of herself being the one that conquered, it was Sakura. Sakura won.  
  
Ryu saw Meilin crying. It hurt him so much to see her in that state. He would give his life to make her stop crying. He knew it hurt. He put his arm around her shoulder, and brought her into a comforting hug. There, Meilin let loose. She sobbed like there was no tomorrow, her tears soaking his shirt. Ryu didn't mind. He just wished her could take her pain away.  
  
After a while, the ride stopped as usual. There the fireworks began. Meilin managed to stop crying and looked up to the sky, now filled with light from the fireworks. Through her blurry vision, she saw the beautiful red, pink, blue, and other colored fireworks. She smiled as she noticed she was in Ryu's embrace. She didn't notice till now how he supported her in every way. She looked at him like she never seen him before. 'When did he get cute? Wow he really has nice eyes…hey! What am I thinking? He's just my best friend. Why didn't he tell me he got cuter? Oh Gosh… I'm really close to him…where was I? Oh…too busy thinking about Syaoran…'  
  
"Are you okay now Meilin-chan?" Meilin nodded with a light blush on her face. Ryu was staring straight into her. She turned around so he wouldn't see her blush and to make sure he didn't get a chance to read what her eyes said. "The fireworks sure are pretty." Ryu got confused at her sudden reaction. "Yeah…"  
  
* * * *  
  
Eriol released Tomoyo from his grasp once the fireworks started. Tomoyo got all starry-eyed again. "Kawaii!" Eriol smiled. "So where are the hidden cameras did you have placed in this Ferris wheel?" Tomoyo mocked an innocent expression. "What? ME? I would never place hidden cameras anywhere! Why would you accuse me of such crimes!" Eriol rolled his eyes and pulled her close again. "Because I know you."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Very well may I add. I have two cameras from different angles in Sakura's cart and one camera in Meilin's." Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Meilin's?" Tomoyo nodded as she squealed in delight. "Yup! Don't you think they look so kawaii together?" Eriol rolled his eyes again. "Every couple you think is kawaii." Tomoyo giggled as she placed a kiss on Eriol's nose. "No I think we are a sexy couple." Tomoyo whispered in his ear. Eriol smirked, as he was about to pull her into a passionate kiss. "That's more like it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura pulled away from Syaoran's kiss and snuggled into his sitting form. "The fireworks are so pretty." Syaoran smiled as he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "But not as pretty as you are." Sakura blushed crimson. "Stop Syaoran-kun. You're making me blush." Syaoran laughed heartily. "That was the purpose." Sakura playfully hit him on his shoulder.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meilin happily jumped out of her cart. Ryu was confused with Meilin's change of attitude. 'What's gotten into her?' Was all that went through his head. Meilin then skipped in front of him.  
  
'What am I doing?' Meilin's mind screamed. She stopped and blushed. Ryu started laughing. It was now Meilin's turn to be confused. "What?"  
  
"You're funny." He said as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Meilin's cheeks turned into a bright red. "Am not…" She stated in almost what had seemed to be a whisper. Ryu chuckled, totally unaware of her sudden shyness. "Well I did promise you we'd go somewhere else, so let's go the ice cream parlor." Meilin nodded. She didn't trust herself at the moment to speak.  
  
"Well on to the ice cream parlor!" Ryu stated as he half led Meilin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the group went to the limo. Syaoran and Eriol insisted, ignoring the girl's denials, saying that they were all too tired to go browse around. And to further prove their point, Sakura yawned.  
  
"See Sakura-chan is tired!" Syaoran declared. He picked up Sakura in his arms, which totally caught Sakura off guard. Once she realized Syaoran was carrying her, she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Syaoran lifted his head in triumph, while Tomoyo haughtily went into the limo, mumbling something. (She was mumbling: Sakura you were suppose to be on my side.)  
  
Eriol chuckled as he seated himself next to Tomoyo and Syaoran, half plopped, half jumped into the limo seat. Eriol shut the door with a touch of his magic.  
  
Tomoyo chuckled as she watched a tape she put into her camcorder. Eriol scooted next to her and began to chuckle as well. Syaoran, curious to know what they were watching, tried to move himself and his sleeping beauty to see. But it seemed impossible and he didn't want to wake Sakura so he just gave up.  
  
* * * *  
  
As they departed from the ice cream parlor, Meilin latched herself to Ryu. She was getting extremely tired from all the activities she did today. She didn't know how Ryu managed to walk till now.  
  
Ryu smiled. He noticed Meilin's eyes drooping. It had been a tiring day. He himself was exhausted but he managed to keep going. "You tired Meilin- chan?" Meilin nodded. Her sleepy self took over. "Carry me Ryu-kun?" She said in a puppyish voice. Ryu chuckled. "Sure Meilin-chan." And with that, he swept her off her feet. Meilin's state of mind came back and she gasped. "Hey! What are you doing?" She managed to implore since she was blushing like crazy.  
  
"You told me to carry you. I'm just doing what you asked me to do." Meilin was utterly confused since she didn't remember telling him that. She just shrugged and leaned into a more comfortable position.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shiefa, Femei, Fuutie, and Fanren were all proud of themselves. Watching Ryu and Meilin the whole day seemed worthwhile. Now they knew their solution to the whole problem. And Ryu is the solution. Fortunately Ryu was in the picture, if not poor Syaoran would have married Meilin.  
  
They all parted their waves from their dates. They had dragged them along most of the time, but they 'think' their dates enjoyed themselves. Exhausted, they all mounted their limo and headed home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Meilin collapsed into her bed… she had a strange dream.  
  
~*Meilin's Dream*~ (Meilin's POV)  
  
The whole church was decorated with cherry blossoms and peonies. I felt like crying. Wasn't this MY wedding day? Why was Sakura's essence all over the place then?  
  
I looked down and saw my gown. It was a beautiful ivory dress with pearls all over it. It was strapless and I had a veil over my face. Then the wedding march began. But I couldn't move!  
  
Instead… I saw Sakura, with her father Fujitaka, walking down the aisle. I felt like screaming! She looked gorgeous I had to say. Her dress was an ivory color, but it had light pink flowers on the rims of her dress. Her straps were also with the pink flowers. Her emerald eyes seem to sparkle. She had a veil over her face as well. How I envy her…  
  
As the wedding march stopped, it began again. This time I was able to move. But I was confused. Was Sakura having her wedding with my own? My father was at my side now, and he walked me down the aisle. I felt happy but at the same time sad. Sakura was first, her beauty shined before I had a chance to show I was beautiful as well.  
  
Anyways, when I reached the altar, my father kissed me on the cheek and left me to my groom.  
  
But my groom wasn't Syaoran. I saw Syaoran and Sakura up at the altar already. They were looking at each other lovingly. I turned to look at my groom's face.  
  
It was…  
  
It was…  
  
My best friend Ryu.  
  
~*End of Meilin's Dream*~  
  
Meilin jumped up. It was in the middle of the night. She looked at the window and felt the gentle breeze of summer.  
  
Now she was utterly confused. Why was Ryu her groom? She blushed. Ryu was cute. But he was just her best friend. Nothing more. Right?  
  
She tried to close her eyes to sleep once again. 'It was just a dream…'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone was so busy in the morning. In seven hours will be Meilin & Syaoran's wedding. Servants, maids, and messengers were scurrying about. Yelan was in the grand hall where she was pointing out mistakes and giving last minute instructions. Fuutie and Femei were speaking to Tomoyo about something unknown. Eriol was being sized for the best man suit.  
  
Sakura was still sleeping. Syaoran stroked away a strand away from her face. His eyes were filled with sadness. His wedding day was today and he still didn't ask Sakura the question he was supposed to ask days ago. If only his mother didn't send Sakura away when he was bold.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Sakura stood up and bowed. "Now if you'd excuse me also. Thank you for the hospitality and great dinner prepared."  
  
"It was no problem. Your company is always welcomed here Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled and began to leave when Syaoran held her hand.  
  
"Now if you'd excuse me also. I need to speak to Sakura."  
  
Meilin was about to protest when Yelan cut in.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran but I need to discuss something with you. What you have to say to Sakura can wait."  
  
Syaoran glared at his mother and sat down. Sakura, blushing a bit more than expected, bowed again and left.  
  
~*Flashback Ended*~  
  
"I was supposed to tell you then… my Ying Fa." He whispered.  
  
Syaoran then got up and left. Unknown to him that Sakura was awake the whole time.  
  
'What did he mean he was supposed to tell me then?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo hastened her work. Femei and Shiefa were busy doing the bottom of the dress. Fuutie was putting the bouquet together and Fanren was trying to find matching sandals to go with everything.  
  
Eriol walked in, and as he did, he knocked over Femei, who knocked over Shiefa, and then finally knocked over Tomoyo.  
  
"Ahhh!" Tomoyo yelped. All the women turned to look at Eriol with a glare. Eriol began to sweat. "Uh… Gomen?" All of them anime sweat dropped and returned to their previous work.  
  
"What are you all doing?" He asked as he looked at the ivory dress with pinks flowers. Tomoyo looked up with her starry eyes. "It's Sakura-Chan's wedding dress!"  
  
"Nani?!" Eriol exclaimed. Just as he said that word, Fanren came running in. The whole domino process began again.  
  
"That's it!" Tomoyo yelled as she got off from being knocked over again. Fanren sheepishly smiled. "Gomen??" Tomoyo waved her apology in dismissal and shut the door behind her, making sure it was locked.  
  
"There! No more incidents!" She implored, getting back to her work. "I found the perfect sandals!" Fanren exclaimed. As she said this, she took out ivory sandals with little pink flower decorations at the bottom. "Wow! That's perfect! It's like Sakura is destined to get married today!" Fuutie squealed.  
  
Eriol scratched the back of his head. "What do you mean Sakura-chan is getting married today?" Tomoyo looked up from her work. "It means today is Sakura's wedding! She's getting married to Syaoran!"  
  
If Eriol was confused before, he was even more confused now. "Nani? I don't get it!" They all giggled. "Finished!" Shiefa, Femei and Fuutie yelled at once. Tomoyo grinned. "Good now you could all do the waist portion. I'm almost done with the neckline."  
  
"Fine I'm going to ask Syaoran…" All of them stopped and tackled him at once. "No!" "It's a surprise!" "He doesn't know!" "Sakura doesn't know either!" "What are you thinking!" Eriol was completely squashed.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get it! Now can I go?!"  
  
Everyone got off of him except Tomoyo. "Not unless you promise you won't tell them." Eriol smiled and gave Tomoyo a kiss. "I would never have."  
  
After that, Tomoyo nodded and continued her work as Eriol left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later…  
  
Meilin woke up to feel the warm air of summer blow through her window. Rubbing away her sleep from her eyes, she got up.  
  
Meilin then saw Ryu. He was sleeping on her little couch that was in her room. 'Nani? What is he doing here?' As on cue, Ryu woke up and stretched. "Oh Meilin-chan you're awake. It was late last night and I didn't feel like walking home. I hope you don't mind that I stayed over?" Meilin smiled. 'Typical of him to become lazy.' "No how could I mind if you already stayed over." Ryu sheepishly smiled.  
  
Then Meilin glanced at the clock and yelped. "It's 10! I was supposed to be up at 9!" Ryu started laughing as Meilin ran all over her room, brushing her teeth, making her bed, taking out her things.  
  
Meilin glared at Ryu and seated herself next to him. "Having a break so soon?" Meilin smiled. "I forgot I barely have anything to do but get dressed." Ryu fell anime-style. Meilin hugged him. "Today is my wedding day!" Then she frowned. "But…will Syaoran say no at the altar?" Ryu rubbed her back. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Meilin smiled and leaned to kiss him on his cheek. But Ryu was turning to see how she was doing, so they both kissed each other by accident. They separated quickly and were both blushing profusely.  
  
"I…Uhhh…gomen…"  
  
"No it was my…uhhh…fault…"  
  
"No I meant to kiss you on your…uhhh…cheek."  
  
Ryu got up and headed for the door. He couldn't stand the tension in the room.  
  
"I…have…to…uhhh…go… See you later…Meilin-chan."  
  
And he got out of the room quickly.  
  
Meilin touched her lips and blushed. Even though the kiss was an accident, she was glad it happened. His lips felt so warm and soft against hers. Meilin blushed even more since she was thinking about it.  
  
"I guess…I like Ryu…"  
  
* * * *  
  
"There you are! Ryu-san come here! We need you to get fitted for you tuxedo!"  
  
Ryu had a light blush on his cheeks when Fuutie approached him.  
  
"Nani? I'm not part of the ceremony?"  
  
Fuutie giggled and shook her head. She then grabbed his hand, practically dragging him along as she explained.  
  
"You need a tuxedo to come! And since you are here already, why not get one while we are available. Getting a tux last minute is hard."  
  
Ryu just shrugged and allowed himself to be dragged along.  
  
'Hee Hee! Perfect! Groom Number Two will be ready in no time!'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo was dragging Sakura to have a decent breakfast before everything began. Sakura was pouting and frowning since Syaoran was getting married today. She wished that he would be happy.  
  
Tomoyo was busy measuring her to make sure they made the dress' size correct. There couldn't be any room to make mistakes. After all, this was all last minute. Sakura was in her own world to notice what Tomoyo was doing. She was wondering what Syaoran meant earlier.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Noon  
  
Meilin already put on her make up and did her hair. Her veil was already on. She was looking at the dress Yelan had given her for her marriage. It was the same one in her dream.  
  
Meilin usually didn't believe in her dreams. But this was becoming real. 'Would what happened in the other dream come true?' She blushed at the thought of Ryu becoming her groom, husband, and the person she is destined to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
"I wonder what will happen today."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran was in a state of panic. He knew he didn't want to get married but he couldn't just say No on the altar like he planned. That would make the whole situation worse. If he left Meilin at the altar, that wouldn't make it better.  
  
'Ugh! I hate this!' Syaoran paced around his room like crazy. He was partially dressed. He didn't feel like finishing up yet.  
  
He could hear outside everyone hustling about to get things done. His sisters were squealing, his mother was giving orders, and Sakura was probably with Tomoyo. How he wished she were his bride. But no, it was going to be Meilin.  
  
It was going to be Meilin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran with a sly smile. He knew Syaoran was panicking for no reason. He concentrated and slipped the ring out of Syaoran's pocket. He knew now for days that Syaoran was planning to propose to Sakura. And now that he couldn't and he was going to get married to her, he might as well give the ring to her.  
  
'It'd make everything easier.'  
  
And off he went to find Sakura. And his love Tomoyo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura saw Eriol approaching from the hallway. She motioned to Tomoyo and Tomoyo turned around with a huge smile. He gave her a quick tap kiss. He then turned to Sakura and whispered incantations.  
  
"Hoe?" was all Sakura managed to say before she fell asleep. Tomoyo was a bit surprised but Eriol just slipped Syaoran's ring on Sakura's finger and smiled. "There. Now Sakura will have a dream of Syaoran proposing to her and so will Syaoran." And as if on cue, he whispered another incantation and Syaoran collapsed on his bed.  
  
- - S&S' Dream - -  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were in a fancy restaurant. Sakura was dressed in a beautiful light pink dress that reached her ankles. On the side, it had a huge slit up to her thigh. Syaoran was in a formal suit.  
  
Sakura giggled as Syaoran poured them champagne.  
  
"So why did you bring me here Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
  
"…Sakura…you know you mean everything to me." Sakura nodded, her smile never fading. Syaoran took her hands in his.  
  
"I love you so much that I would give the world to you." Sakura giggled as Syaoran kneeled before her, taking out a ring box.  
  
Sakura was about to squeal and cry for joy the next words that came out of Syaoran's mouth.  
  
"It would be an honor if you Kinomoto Sakura would accept to be my wife."  
  
Sakura squealed as she hugged and kissed Syaoran.  
  
As they separated, Syaoran smirked saying, "I take that as a yes."  
  
"Of course silly."  
  
And with that, Syaoran slipped the engagement ring on Sakura's finger.  
  
- - S&S' Dream Ended - -  
  
Sakura woke up with a huge smile on her face. She began to play with the finger Syaoran slipped the ring on. But she felt a ring already placed on it.  
  
Confused, she looked down and saw the engagement ring. She began to cry the tears of joy she had in her dream.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol smiled happily as they watched Sakura go out of the room crying happily.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran woke up with a smile. He did it. He proposed.  
  
But wait, it was only a dream. He didn't propose…  
  
He reached into his pocket for the ring box, which surprisingly wasn't there.  
  
He was about to search for it before someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Come In."  
  
Sakura jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
  
Surprised, Syaoran fell back with Sakura.  
  
Before Syaoran could ask anything, Sakura was saying one thing over and over…  
  
"Hai, I accept. Hai, I accept. Hai, I accept."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Finally I'm done. I bet you are all glad I'm done. Bwahahaha sort of a cliffy, ne? I'm soo sorry I took so long. I was of course captured by the writer's block and I also didn't have any time. I just turned 16! –Hops around all happy- Next time I'll make sure I type it faster.  
  
Next chapter: Wedding Bells  
  
Bwahahaha I bet you can't wait.  
  
Oh my best friends Nikki, Fran, & Brian say Hi. They are the ones who were stopping me from typing! Hee Hee!  
  
I'll try to post up the new chapter soon!  
  
Bye!  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	10. Wedding Bells

Authors Notes: Hey Everyone! -Ducks from the food thrown at her- Hey Sorry for taking so damn long! I didn't mean to really. no really. But you better be glad that I'm back or else I'm going to remove the chapter!!  
  
Anyways. last month, June 18th, it was my anniversary for being a full year author at fanfiction.net. But since the system went down two days before that date. and hasn't been restored properly till now, I decided to update a month after my anniversary so it could still have an anniversary feeling. And then fanfiction.net wasn't letting me update so now I'm four days late but I don't really care.  
  
Wow the last chapter got sooo many reviews. I am pleased that you people liked it sooo much.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
Lyeza: Thanks for your review. I know I took so long and you've been waiting since March ( I know THAT long ago...) but I must say that I made up for that time.  
  
SAKURA LOVER: Thanks for all your encouraging reviews! I'm glad you liked my story.  
  
Andrea: My sister who likes to annoy me too much. Thanks for your review and yelling at me to continue the fic each and every day.  
  
Shirahana: Thanks for your correction. It's a bit too late to change it in the story but I guess everyone made that mistake, ne? And I'm going to read your new fic soon. Thanks for your support.  
  
Meiling-sama: Thanks for your review. Your review inspired me the most for a couple of reasons. I agree with your review but I don't know the Chinese custom for marriage so I'm doing it the American way, but I did change something because of your review. Thanks for reading my fic.  
  
Kawaii Sorceress: I sure hope you don't go crazy for me taking too long. Thanks for your review.  
  
Rika: That excerpt was from the end of chapter 6, so you do find out what Yelan talked to Syaoran about. Thanks for your review.  
  
xOxQtAzNGurLxOx: Thanks for your review. This chapter is the wedding. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Raven: It's almost done. This is the final chapter and I hope you don't go crazy that I took so long. Thanks for your review!  
  
Sakura-chan: Thanks for your review and I know you won't attack me because you told me to take my time. ^-^ Here is the long awaited chapter 10.  
  
Sahmandah: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I didn't hurry much. but I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Wolf Of Cherry Blossom: Thanks for enjoying and reviewing my fic. I'm glad you found it funny. Here is chapter 10!  
  
SakurasBubbles: Thanks for leaving me your email address. Now I was able to tell you when I finally updated. I'm glad you enjoyed this fic and waited for me to update it.  
  
Mei-Fong: I'm sooo happy you found my fic Kawaii! I am also happy that you made my wish come true. Please update your song fic soon. Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, I get hyper too. And thanks for saying Happy Birthday to me. It means a lot to me.  
  
GodsGirl7: Thanks for your email. I'm glad you reviewed and I'm happy you encouraged me to continue. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
And to my first and only flame: Mei Gabby: If it wasn't made clear.in the end of chapter 4 I wrote and quote: 'I know some of the parts I put in this story ISN'T exactly like CCS, but hey it's my story' Ryu is my own made up character and is Meilin's new crush. Sakura is not miss-goody-two-shoes, and in this story it showed that it was going to be S+S. And I do watch the show that's why I wrote this fic. If you didn't like the story you didn't have to read it.  
  
A/N: You know what else? If there are enough reviews (-crosses fingers- Hopefully I'll make it to 100, if not I'm glad you people enjoyed it) I will write an epilogue. Actually I'm planning to, so review and inspire me more.  
  
Also in my bio, it says when I'll have the next chapter out so you people don't have to wait and wonder when my next chapter is out.  
  
And my new fic, Friends Forever..Right?, is the next fic I will be focusing on. I hope all of you do read it, and the ones who already did, continue to review for it.  
  
Now this chapter is dedicated to: All chapter 9's reviewers! Lyeza SAKURA LOVER Andrea Shirahana Meiling-sama Kawaii Sorceress Rika XOxQtAzNGurLxOx Raven Sakura-chan Sahmandah Wolf Of Cherry Blossom SakurasBubbles Mei-Fong GodsGirl7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. ;-; But I do own Ryu!! Bwahahahaha!  
  
Previous Chapter.. Syaoran woke up with a smile. He did it. He proposed.  
  
But wait, it was only a dream. He didn't propose..  
  
He reached into his pocket for the ring box, which surprisingly wasn't there.  
  
He was about to search for it before someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Come In."  
  
Sakura jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
  
Surprised, Syaoran fell back with Sakura.  
  
Before Syaoran could ask anything, Sakura was saying one thing over and over..  
  
"Hai, I accept. Hai, I accept. Hai, I accept."  
  
  
  
My Only One By Final Fantasy Princess  
  
Known as Brenda  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Wedding Bells  
  
(A/N: Before I start, I must say you are going to kill me on how long it takes to go to Syaoran and Sakura! That's how evil I am!)  
  
Meilin finally got out of her daze. She stared at her dress in distaste. If her dream revealed what is to come, she didn't want her dress like Sakura's.  
  
'I can't look the same.' She thought.  
  
Meilin took the dress off its hanger and tossed it aside. She took off her veil as well. She put on jeans and a red tank top with red sneakers to match. Quietly, she left the room.  
  
Peering around the halls, she tiptoed towards the door. Well she was quiet till Ryu knocked her over. "Ugh!" "Ahh!" "Meilin-ch.." Ryu was stopped short when Meilin clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh!" She whispered. Ryu, utterly confused, just nodded. 'Why isn't she getting ready? And why in the world is she wearing casual clothes?' He thought. Meilin silently replied to his questions, as if she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"I spilled some wine on my dress so I'm going out and getting a new one!" She whispered excitingly. Ryu looked at her skeptically. He knew Meilin never drank anything, and wine either. Meilin took her hand off his mouth and then grabbed his hand as she headed out the door. "You're going to help me!" She said rather loudly. Ryu just shrugged and left with her out the door. Out of the adjoining room came.. Yelan and Wei, both with identical smiles on their faces.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo turned to Eriol and squealed.  
  
"Part One is working wonderfully!" Just then, Fuutie and Feimei rushed in. Only to be interrupted by Fanren and Shiefa.  
  
"The dress is done!" One of them exclaimed.  
  
"Part two is almost complete!" Another yelled.  
  
"It looks Kawaii!" "He didn't suspect anything!"  
  
They babbled on and on. Tomoyo was getting confused. Eriol just grinned and held Tomoyo by the waist.  
  
This continued till..  
  
"That is enough."  
  
All turned to see an impassive Yelan and a smiling Wei. How long they have been there, no one was sure. Not even Eriol, who was supposed to feel their auras. After all, isn't he the great Clow Reed?  
  
"I'm sure you can babble on all night, but we have a wedding to attend to." She said.  
  
They all stared at her. Although she now had a very serious expression, her eyes gleamed with laughter, exactly like Wei's.  
  
"Okaa-san..are..you..o.." Fanren began until Yelan lifted up her hand, indicating her to be quiet. Eriol looked on, with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Gomen..I meant 'TWO" weddings to attend." She stated as she left. Wei moved forward.  
  
"Part Three shall be completed soon." He said with a sly smile. He too then turned and left.  
  
What Yelan and Wei left was a shocked and stunned group.  
  
"How..they.." Tomoyo stumbled with her words.  
  
"How did they know about our 1-2-3 step plan to success?" All the girls questioned at once.  
  
* * * * (Killing you that I'm not even at the part of Sakura and Syaoran, ne?)  
  
Ryu smiled happily as he saw Meilin, or to him Meilin-chan, look at each dress cheerfully.  
  
"That is actually why I want to change my dress. I don't want to look the same as Kinomoto-san. I want to shine my own way. I want to be unique." She declared. Ryu just nodded ad gazed at her lovingly.  
  
Meilin blushed when she noticed this and became shy again. As usual, Ryu didn't notice that. "Meilin-chan.. that.." Ryu mumbled, pointing at something. Meilin turned and looked at a gorgeous ruby Chinese custom wedding dress. It did have a low-neck line, but it looked like it was especially made for her. (A/N: Thanks to Meiling-sama, this is where I got the plot for this part.)  
  
Meilin's ruby eyes were shouting for joy. Then a bit of mischief came into them as well. "I'm not getting this one." She stated. Ryu was confused. He thought for sure that Meilin would get it.  
  
Meilin then grinned. "Ryu the dress I want is over there! Go before that lady gets it!" She pointed at nowhere in particular at the aisles filled with other women. Ryu began to rush forward, leaving Meilin behind. Meilin smiled and took the ruby dress off the hanger. Rushing to the cashier, she purchased the dress.  
  
"Meilin-chan! Where are you? Which dress?" Ryu yelled.  
  
Meilin grinned. 'If he's my groom, he can't see the dress.'  
  
Meilin then blushed at that thought. 'My Groom..'  
  
* * * *  
  
Yelan walked into the grand hall. She had it redone with Meilin and Ryu's favorite flowers, lotus' and water lilies. Wei stood behind her.  
  
"I'm glad Miss Meilin found the one she loves." Yelan nodded. "Me too."  
  
They remained in silence for a while.  
  
"Wei, get Dajoubi-san to get Kinomoto-san ready. Make sure Xiao Lang doesn't find out."  
  
Wei nodded and left.  
  
For a while, Yelan Li stood there. And for the first time, she genuinely smiled.  
  
* * * * (A/N: Still not there yet! D)  
  
"Miss Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol confused.  
  
"Did you just call me Miss Tomoyo?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "Finally you answered."  
  
Tomoyo blushed sheepishly.  
  
"I still don't know how Syaoran's mother knows." Tomoyo said.  
  
All four sisters nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who knows?" Eriol said.  
  
Wei walked back in during the mist of confusion.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo, Mistress Yelan wants you to get Miss Sakura ready. Use full disclosure so Master Li doesn't find out. We wouldn't want this plan to ruin so easily and early."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and left the room. Eriol left the other way because he had to get dressed since he was the best man. All four sisters nodded and left together. They were the bridesmaids after all.  
  
* * * * (A/N: Finally!)  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes wide.  
  
"Sakura?" "Hai I accept!"  
  
Syaoran was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sakura pulled away, her eyes filled with tears. Syaoran still didn't understand until he saw Sakura's left ring finger. There he saw the engagement ring he meant to give her.  
  
"Aisheteru Sharoan."  
  
"Wo ai ne Ying Fa."  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura close.  
  
"How?" He whispered. Sakura sniffled.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered back.  
  
Syaoran wiped away with his thumb, Sakura's tear that escaped her eye.  
  
"I'm glad it happened though. I want you to be my bride, my Ying Fa." Sakura smiled. Syaoran leaned forward and closed his eyes. Sakura closed her eyes and began to lean forward as well. They were about to kiss when..  
  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
  
A muffled voice was heard from the other side of the door. Fortunately Sakura closed it when she entered the room.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you in there?"  
  
Sakura sighed. Syaoran was frowning and mumbling curses in his mind.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo-chan." She said sadly. She stroked Syaoran's face with her hand as she got up.  
  
"Come out! I need to show you your dress!"  
  
Sakura opened the door to an overexcited Tomoyo.  
  
"It's so Kawaii! And it'll look great on you.. oh! Gomen nasai Syaoran. I didn't see..err..gomen." She said as she noticed Syaoran's expression.  
  
Sakura pushed Tomoyo out of Syaoran's room, waving good-bye to the now composed Syaoran. Once Sakura closed the door, Syaoran looked out the window and sighed. 'Why me?' He thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo acted surprised when Sakura told her how she got engaged to Syaoran.  
  
"He was sooo sweet and Kawaii.. you should've seen him. He looked sooo bishounen!" As Sakura said that, she blushed.  
  
"Sakura.." Tomoyo began as she tried to think of a way to put the while situation simple. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura said as she noticed the change of tone Tomoyo used. "You know that you're.."  
  
"That I'm..?"  
  
"Getting married today?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why can't you show me the dress?"  
  
Meilin giggled. "It's supposed to be a surprise."  
  
Ryu pouted as they walked up the pathway to the Li Mansion.  
  
"I wanted to be the first to see it." He said as he continued to whine.  
  
"Gomen Ryu-kun, but I'll make sure I make it up to you." Meilin said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Ryu grinned. "Good then I forgive you."  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. "Thank Heavens! Ryu forgave me!"  
  
Ryu chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Meilin automatically blushed.  
  
"My Meilin-chan, a woman. What happened to my little girl?"  
  
A tomato red Meilin just shrugged. "She's..she's still here, inside of me." She said softly.  
  
The dense Ryu finally noticed her change. "What's the matter Meilin- chan?"  
  
Meilin shook her head. "Nothing Ryu-kun.."  
  
Ryu tilted her head so he could see her eyes. Meilin didn't expect this. Her ruby eyes met his cerulean ones.  
  
There Ryu saw it.  
  
'Is that love.. for me?'  
  
Meilin turned her eyes away. Her heart was beating twice its normal speed. They were in front of the mansion now, but no one was in sight.  
  
Ryu didn't know how to react. He didn't know when it happened. He stood in front of Meilin. He made her eyes meet his again.  
  
This time he was sure. So he let his heart take over. Ryu leaned over and captured her lips with his own.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yelan had left the hall to go see the gardens and to check the security.  
  
She only let some reporters, journalists, and photographers to come. The rest formed a mob outside, trying to get exclusive pictures.  
  
Yelan sighed as she made her way around to the front gates. Wei was informing several guards at the gate, Yelan's orders.  
  
"Hai!" They all said as Wei finished. He made his way back to Yelan. "Everything is completed." He stated. Yelan nodded. "Good you're dismissed. Go get ready." Wei bowed and left. Yelan turned and headed back to the mansion. She entered from a side door and was about to head towards her room till..  
  
"Okaa-san!"  
  
Yelan turned around and smiled. Shiefa, Fanren, Fuutie, and Feimei were in their elegant light pink bridesmaids dresses.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran adjusted his tie several times when Eriol knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Eriol smirked, as the once solemn, emotionless Syaoran was a nervous wreck.  
  
"I don't need your remarks right now Eriol." Syaoran said as he saw Eriol walk in.  
  
"Syaoran you should calm down. Being stressed out won't help you." Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran turned to him and glared. "The wedding is in two hours."  
  
Eriol waved his hand. "It's in two and a half." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Eriol seated himself on Syaoran's bed and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You."  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "Shut up."  
  
"Hey I'm your best man."  
  
"How ever did that happen?" Syaoran asked sarcastically. Eriol grinned as he stood up and began to walk out. "Let's just say it was Tomoyo's grand idea."  
  
Syaoran smirked as Eriol shut the door behind him. Then he looked at himself. He noticed he had changed but his hair was still a mess.  
  
Sighing, Syaoran glanced out his window.  
  
And what he saw was what he least expected.. or what he expected the most.  
  
He gaped as he saw Ryu kiss Meilin.  
  
He praised God as he continued to look on.  
  
But does this mean everything is off?  
  
* * * *  
  
Meilin was stunned that Ryu had kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer.  
  
Meilin kissed him back eagerly and her arms snaked their way around his neck. She felt a swift wave of electricity pass through her. Unknown to her, Ryu felt the same wave.  
  
Soon they were breathless and broke apart. Ryu looked lovingly into Meilin's ruby eyes.  
  
"Meilin I love you." Ryu said as he placed a loose strand behind her ear. Meilin smiled and placed light kiss on his lips.  
  
"Wo ai ne Ryu-kun." Ryu smiled. "Honto ne?" Meiling nodded but then frowned.  
  
"Demo.. I can't cancel the wedding.." Ryu's expression saddened. "But your dream.." Ryu began but Meilin shook her head.  
  
"I can't Ryu-kun.. the dream. it was nothing. The groom.. my groom..it wasn't you."  
  
Ryu's face fell. He felt hurt, angry, sad. and stupid. He took one last look at Meilin and turned away.  
  
Meilin looked at Ryu's retreating form and sighed. She had to do it. Closing her eyes in resolution, she ran inside.  
  
Meilin didn't want to do that to Ryu but she wanted him to be surprised.  
  
But now she was questioning herself.  
  
Did she just ruin what she had with Ryu?  
  
She didn't know what to think. Meilin arrived in her room and shut the door.  
  
She had to get ready.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You look splendid girls." Yelan said. Syaoran's sisters beamed.  
  
"All our plans are ready."  
  
"Tomoyo is preparing Sakura."  
  
"The church is ready."  
  
"Our little brother is ready."  
  
Yelan nodded as she looked at her watch.  
  
"One hour. Check on Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo, Ryu, and Syaoran. In one hour, everyone must be ready and here."  
  
All four nodded and separated.  
  
"I got Ying Fa!"  
  
"I got Meilin!"  
  
"I got Little Brother!"  
  
"Aww.. fine I got Ryu!"  
  
All went their own way.  
  
Yelan just shook her head and entered the mansion.  
  
"Silly girls."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura was standing there for a while with a stunned expression. Tomoyo could be heard in the background saying all sorts of things.  
  
"Sakura-chan please respond to me! You have to see your wedding dress! It's sooo Kawaii and kirei!"  
  
Nothing. Sakura didn't even blink. Tomoyo bit her lip. 'What am I supposed to do? She won't even move.'  
  
"Who.." Sakura began.  
  
"Syaoran." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Does.."  
  
"No it's a surprise."  
  
Sakura blinked. 'Can Tomoyo read my mind?'  
  
"Yes. Your father and brother should be arriving with my mother. Yukito, Nakuru, Kero-chan, and Spinel Sun are coming as well. Oh and your brother is bring Mizuki-sensei. They.."  
  
"Already know about this?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded then looked around. They were in the hallway! Syaoran might've heard them.  
  
'Ugh..I should've thought..'  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and dragged the startled Sakura into her room.  
  
"HOE!" She exclaimed, her words echoing down the hall.  
  
Once Tomoyo shut the door, she ran up to Sakura. "Did you feel Syaoran anywhere near us? Down the hall?"  
  
Sakura giggled at her best friend's anxiety. "No his aura is still in his room."  
  
Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.. I have a question."  
  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
"What about Meilin? ..I don't want to destroy her day."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. Her best friend was so unselfish that at times it nearly killed her.  
  
"Meilin-chan is getting married to someone else."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran didn't like the look Ryu had when he left Meilin.  
  
'And here I thought there might've been a chance to cancel the wedding.'  
  
Syaoran sighed. He turned around as he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Little brother!!"  
  
Syaoran frowned. He really didn't want to be bothered by his sisters.  
  
"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"You finished?" Feimei asked.  
  
"Hai! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Can't. The wedding is in an hour. Okaa-san wants you to come down.."  
  
"Ok! I got it!" He interrupted.  
  
"You forgot something. With ME! Now open this door!" She yelled.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Syaoran opened the door.  
  
"You look so Kawaii!!"  
  
Syaoran held up his hand. "Don't start."  
  
Feimei pouted as she shut the door behind her. Syaoran sat down on his bed again.  
  
"Don't worry little brother. Everything will turn out fine." Feimei said. Syaoran glared at her. "Yeah right."  
  
Feimei helplessly shrugged. She couldn't mess up the surprise.  
  
Syaoran sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his messy hair. Feimei looked at the clock on Syaoran's nightstand. 'Twenty-five minutes to go.' She thought.  
  
Syaoran noticed that too and began to pace once again. Feimei shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Would he get more or less nervous if he married Sakura?" Syaoran stopped and turned. "What did you say?"  
  
Feimei blinked and covered her mouth.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Meilin smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The ruby custom Chinese dress fitted her perfectly. It brought out her eyes and after all it was her favorite color. She continued to admire the dress until someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" She said happily.  
  
Fanren stepped into Meilin's room and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Meilin you look gorgeous! When and where did you get the dress? "  
  
Meilin smiled happily. "I went shopping and got it two hours ago! And thanks!"  
  
Fanren sat on her bed and grinned. "Why did you change your dress?" Meilin's smile grew as she seated her self next to Fanren.  
  
"Since Kin..Sakura and myself are getting married together.. I didn't want our dresses to be similar."  
  
Fanren gaped at Meilin. Not only did she call Sakura by her first name, she knew about their plans as well.  
  
"How..Who..When.."  
  
Meilin laughed and then smiled.  
  
"I just knew. No one told me. And this morning. But you just confirmed it."  
  
Fanren continued to gape at Meilin, especially now because of what she said.  
  
"Oh and I know Ryu's my.." Meilin couldn't finish. She turned beet red once she said that sentence. Fanren grinned. "You agree with that..don't you?"  
  
Meilin blushed more and looked away. Fanren giggled and went to the other wedding dress that was left on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about this. I'm sure it'll come in handy next month."  
  
Meilin opened her mouth to ask something but Fanren shook her head.  
  
"It's almost time."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ryu was seated by the rose garden since he left Meilin. He didn't know why Meilin said No after she confessed she loved him also.  
  
He questioned himself over and over again till he heard footsteps. 'Meilin..' He thought as he turned around. However he was disappointed.  
  
"Hi Fuutie.." He said sadly.  
  
But Fuutie didn't notice his sadness.  
  
"Hey! Hurry up and come with me! We must get your ready for the weddings!"  
  
Fuutie then gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. 'Please don't let..'  
  
"Weddings?" Ryu asked curiously.  
  
"Damn.." She mumbled under her breath. Then she tried to change the whole thing. "Nani? It was nothing. I said wedding."  
  
Ryu was about to question it further when Fuutie grabbed his wrist, pulling and dragging him back to the mansion.  
  
"Wait.." He began but Fuutie shook her head.  
  
"There's no time." Ryu struggled but failed. 'Damn what a grip.' He thought.  
  
"Li-san.."  
  
"Fuutie-chan!"  
  
"..Fuutie-chan! Stop!" Ryu yelled.  
  
"Can't Ryu.. no time. Look at the time I found you. Twenty-five minutes to go and you aren't even dressed. Okaa-san is going to have my head for dinner.."  
  
Ryu shook his head. 'But now can I see Meilin get..married..after she confessed that she loves me?' He thought. He shook his head again and sighed.  
  
Fuutie then pushed him into the guest room. "Change NOW!"  
  
Locking the door, Ryu looked at the tuxedo and changed. He couldn't afford to now say no to Fuutie, or else she would have his head for dinner.  
  
Five minutes later..  
  
"Wow Ryu-san! You look so..bishounen!"  
  
Ryu smiled a bit. "Arigato."  
  
Fuutie blinked. "You speak Japanese?"  
  
Ryu laughed and nodded. "I guess that slipped."  
  
"We better go before you're late!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura twirled around beaming. Tomoyo smiled and took out her faithful video camera.  
  
"Do that again Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura giggled and twirled around again.  
  
"You look sooo Kawaii Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"You look great too Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Giggling, Tomoyo twirled around in her lavender dress, which was designed with a v-neck with no sleeves and spaghetti straps. The top part was tight while the skirt flowed loosely. She wore an amethyst stone on a silver necklace with matching earrings, which Eriol had given her.  
  
But something Sakura didn't notice was on Tomoyo's left ring finger held a huge amethyst stone with two diamonds on the side. Tomoyo played with it constantly.  
  
"HOE!! We're going to be late!!"  
  
Tomoyo snapped out of her dream and looked at Sakura.  
  
Sakura's dress was an ivory color but it had cherry blossoms on the rim of her dress. Her straps also were adorned with cherry blossoms. Her lovely auburn hair was in a bun with two strands of her hair in curls around her face. There were four cherry blossoms in her hair as well.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the digital clock and shrieked.  
  
"We have 10 minutes! Sit down Sakura so I can put on your veil!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Sakura sat down and let a small "Hoe" out.  
  
Tomoyo quickly put on her veil, her cherry blossom charm, which Syaoran gave her for her birthday. The cherry blossom shaped engagement ring with diamonds on the side still remained on Sakura's finger.  
  
"Wait a second..it's a custom for brides to be late.. plus you're always late.. so it's okay." Tomoyo said. Sakura pouted. "Mou..Tomoyo-chan.."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. Just then Shiefa entered the room.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan I thought you were in your room with Sakura. It's almost time. We have to go."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Shiefa and shook her head. "We're done but you aren't. I told you that you were Meilin's maid of honor and not to put on the bridesmaid dress."  
  
Shiefa sheepishly grinned. "That's right. I completely forgot about that. Where is the dress?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed a bit and took out the dress from the rack of dresses in Sakura's room.  
  
"I knew you'd forget so here it is. Go inside the dressing room and change."  
  
Shiefa nodded and went to change. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and smiled. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Hai..I guess." Just as she said that, Shiefa came back out. "There I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran started pacing faster after Feimei said that.  
  
"I guess that was a yes." Feimei mumbled. She then looked at the watch and grinned.  
  
"It's time!" She said in a singsong voice. Syaoran grumbled.  
  
He stood up and opened the door of his room. "I guess it's time to go."  
  
Feimei smiled brightly and exited the room with a sulky Syaoran behind her. Just then Eriol came up to them both and grinned.  
  
"I'll walk with you two." He said. Syaoran rolled his eyes and just continued walking.  
  
Just then Fuutie and Ryu banged right into them.  
  
"Itaii!!!!!" Both sisters yelled. Syaoran and Eriol just looked at the two sisters and Ryu sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Gomen.." Ryu mumbled as he got up.  
  
"It's ok." Fuutie said as she got up also. Fixing her hair in the nearest mirror, she grinned. "Nothing ruined!" Feimei mumbled a curse as she got up. Straightening out her dress, she glared at Fuutie.  
  
"Gomen.." Fuutie said. "Now hurry or else we'll be late!" Feimei sighed and nodded. Syaoran helplessly sighed, while Eriol had his trademark smile, and Ryu was just plain frowning.  
  
* * * *  
  
Fanren giggled as both she and Meilin made their way down to the entrance.  
  
"Ryu-san will sure be surprised then. But don't you think what you said was a little bit too harsh?"  
  
"Iie..at least I don't think so. He did seem hurt.. and that hurt me also..do you think he's okay?" Meilin asked, her worry evident in her eyes.  
  
Fanren nodded. "Of course. Ryu-san will be fine."  
  
Meilin sighed. "I hope so."  
  
Fanren then motioned Meilin to stay still and then she peeked at the main entrance. There it was filled with the main reporters and photographers. But there was no sign of either of the grooms, the other bride, the two maids of honors, the best man, or the bridesmaids, Fanren decided it was best now to bring Meilin out yet.  
  
"We have to wait here. Not even Okaa-san is there yet. Wei is though."  
  
Meilin nodded and peeked out enthusiastically. If she was there first, then she would be able to see Ryu and the rest leave before Sakura or she does.  
  
Just then..  
  
Syaoran, Ryu, Eriol, Fuutie, and Feimei appeared around the corner. Automatically, the photographers ran and took pictures. Syaoran and Ryu were sulking, Eriol had his mischievous smile, and Fuutie and Feimei were smiling happily.  
  
Wei held the reporters back. He didn't want them to ruin the surprise.  
  
"All right minna-san, get into the limos. There is no time to waste. Miss Fanren will be here soon and so will Tomoyo-san and Miss Shiefa. Now on the double."  
  
Eriol gladly went to his assigned limo, which was currently with Syaoran and Ryu. The girls went into the other limo.  
  
Syaoran paused for a moment. There was an extra limo to the whole thing. He wondered why it was for.  
  
The first one was decorated with peonies and cherry blossoms, which he thought was awkward also, and the second one was with water lilies and lotuses. Now if that didn't puzzle him more, the next thing did. Both the limos, he noted, have a 'Just Got Married' banner on the back of them.  
  
But he didn't get to question anyone because Wei automatically shoved him into the other limo with Ryu.  
  
Fanren turned to Meilin, and smiled. "That's my cue to go. See you later!"  
  
Meilin waved as Fanren left to the limos as well. Just then she saw Tomoyo and Shiefa running down to the limos also.  
  
After they all got in, Yelan got into the girls limo as well. The reporters and photographers all ran to their cars and followed the limos to the church.  
  
Wei waved as they all went off.  
  
It was sooo close to the ceremony that she actually felt more nervous than anticipated.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was all just a blur.  
  
All of a sudden Tomoyo and Shiefa were out of there like madmen. Or shall I say madwomen.  
  
Tomoyo was yelling brief instructions saying she must start going to the entrance where they were already suppose to be.  
  
Sighing, Sakura made her way to the entrance. She was really nervous about the whole wedding thing.  
  
As she was walking towards Wei, Meilin came from the other side. Sakura smiled brightly seeing how beautiful Meilin was. Meilin smiled back, which surprised Sakura, and walked to her also.  
  
"Sakura.. I just have to say you really look incredible." Meilin said. That did not only surprise Sakura that she complimented her, but that she also said her first name.  
  
"Arigato Meilin..you look beautiful yourself."  
  
Wei smiled and bowed to both of them. "You ladies are the finest brides I have ever seen. Now you two will come with me in a single limo. The other two that are left is when your weddings are done. Do follow me."  
  
Sakura and Meilin both blushed and followed Wei.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran gulped as he stood at the altar.  
  
"Don't worry too much Syaoran. I'm sure Sakura-chan is fine." Eriol said.  
  
Once Syaoran realized Sakura wasn't at the wedding, it drove him nearly insane. He felt as he hurt his cherry blossom deeply and now he can't escape. Luckily, he didn't notice that Ryu was also standing with them.  
  
Ryu himself didn't know why he was at the altar with the other two. He just recalled Yelan telling him that he had to stand there. He will know why the reason was later on. That drove Ryu out of it and he was certain that both Syaoran and Eriol didn't know why either he was there.  
  
The bridesmaids were already down the aisle and Tomoyo was at the other side. She winked at Eriol and then changed her gaze towards the entrance.  
  
Eriol smiled as the wedding theme began.  
  
Syaoran nearly fainted.  
  
Ryu made an impassive face although deep down inside of him, he was distressed and sad.  
  
Everyone in the church stood up and faced the church's main entrance.  
  
And down the aisle came Meilin with her father.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Meilin and Sakura both got out of the limo in wedding dresses, the photographers and reporters were having a hissy fit. They didn't know that there were going to be two weddings.  
  
Wei gave them instructions on who was going first and what was going to happen.  
  
Meilin smiled as she linked arms with her father.  
  
As she entered, Sakura smiled at her father.  
  
"He didn't ask me for your hand my Sakura."  
  
Sakura giggled. "He doesn't really know otou-san but I'm sure he is sorry."  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "Your onii-chan nearly had a heart attack. But Kaho-sama calmed him down."  
  
Sakura giggled some more and smiled. "That's my onii-chan. I'm sure he wanted to kill Syaoran.."  
  
Fujitaka grinned and nodded. "He sure did.."  
  
* * * *  
  
'I can't believe I'm actually getting married to Ryu..my best friend..and my first true love.' Meilin smiled at everyone as she walked down the aisle with her father.  
  
Her father just smiled and whispered one thing to Meilin.  
  
"I'm so happy that you found someone you love and now will live with forever."  
  
When they reached the end of the aisle, Syaoran was about to walk up but Eriol sustained him. It was then that Ryu opened his eyes in realization. (A/N: That rhymed.I found that quite funny.)  
  
Meilin was wearing the ruby dress he pointed to! And she looked so gorgeous in it. Eriol looked at him and nodded. Ryu somehow knew that Meilin knew this earlier and just pretended so he would be surprised.  
  
Ryu walked up and bowed to her father. Her father smiled at him and kissed his daughter on the cheek and finally gave her hand to him.  
  
Syaoran was completely confused. He didn't know what to think. He was free!  
  
Meilin smiled at Ryu and Ryu smiled back. "You tricked me.." He whispered.  
  
"I know." She whispered back.  
  
Syaoran was just about to go sit down because he thought it was Meilin only getting married, till the wedding march began again.  
  
Syaoran was completely confused. Eriol smiled brightly. Tomoyo grinned and all four of Syaoran's sisters started giggling.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Let's go Sakura. I'm afraid that you will finally belong to someone else."  
  
Sakura smiled. "But I'll always be with you otou-san."  
  
Fujitaka nodded and linked his arm with his daughter.  
  
They walked down the aisle in silence, but with a smile on their face.  
  
Sakura smiled grew as she saw Touya, Kaho, Yukito, Nakuru, and Sonomi smiling at her. Well, Touya wasn't smiling as much. Nakuru and Kaho were holding Kero and Spinel. Kero was frowning as well.  
  
Then she looked at the altar.  
  
Syaoran stood there, stunned. His shocked expression made Sakura giggle.  
  
All Syaoran was thinking was..  
  
'My..My..Cherry Blossom..is going to get married..to me..and..and..I didn't know.. she looks so beautiful..my god..she looks so gorgeous..'  
  
As Sakura and her father reached the altar, Syaoran slowly approached them and bowed. Fujitaka bowed as well and smiled. He kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek and handed her hand to him. Syaoran gladly took it.  
  
"Take good care of her Syaoran." Fujitaka said. Syaoran nodded and with full assurance he replied a strong "I will."  
  
He led Sakura to the altar and stood next to Meilin and Ryu.  
  
"How.." Syaoran began but Sakura shushed him.  
  
'No questions now Syaoran.'  
  
Syaoran almost jumped but he glanced at Sakura.  
  
'Since when can you hear my thoughts?'  
  
Sakura giggled a bit. 'Since now.'  
  
The priest then walked up to the four of them and smiled.  
  
"Dearly beloved.. we our gathered here today to unite these two lovely young women, Meilin Li and Sakura Kinomoto to these gentlemen, Ryu Kim and Syaoran Li."  
  
Syaoran tightened his grip on Sakura's hand.  
  
'Just if you don't remember Sakura-chan.. I love you.'  
  
Sakura smiled and tightened her grip on Syaoran's hand also.  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
"Do you Ryu Kim accept Meilin Li to be your lawfully wedded wife? To hold and to cherish, to love through in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Ryu's cerulean eyes looked into Meilin's ruby ones.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Meilin Li accept Ryu Kim to be your lawfully wedded husband? To hold and to cherish, to love through in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Meilin smiled.  
  
"I do."  
  
The priest then turned to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Do you, Syaoran Li, accept Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawfully wedded wife? To hold and to cherish, to love through in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Syaoran smiled softly as he gazed into Sakura's emerald green eyes.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Sakura Kinomoto, accept Syaoran Li to be your lawfully wedded husband? To hold and to cherish, to love through in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Sakura smiled, her emerald eyes gazing at Syaoran's amber ones. Her happiness shining from them.  
  
"I do."  
  
"The rings then."  
  
Tomoyo, Shiefa, and Eriol went up to the couples. Shiefa gave the ring to Meilin while Tomoyo gave it to Sakura. Eriol then gave it to Syaoran and Ryu.  
  
Syaoran placed it on Sakura's finger, smiling as he did so. Ryu placed it on Meilin's finger and kissed it as he held her hand once again.  
  
"Now then if anyone doesn't agree with these two couples getting married, please say so or forever hold your peace."  
  
Kaho and Yukito struggled to hold Touya's mouth shut.  
  
"Finally I pronounce you, Meilin and Ryu Kim, husband and wife, and you, Sakura and Syaoran Li, husband and wife, you both can kiss your beautiful wives."  
  
Screams and cries of joy filled the air. Syaoran and Ryu kissed their new wives passionately. This received howls and kawaiis from all over the church.  
  
Four of them exited the church and rice was thrown at them.  
  
Syaoran now knew why there was on extra limo. Outside, they hugged their families and friends. Tomoyo was bustling with happiness as she hugged all of them.  
  
Syaoran then pushed Eriol away. "You knew all along and yet you didn't tell me!"  
  
Eriol grinned. "You never asked."  
  
Ryu pouted at Meilin as he held her close after their families hugged them. "You tricked me. It hurt me for a while you know." Meilin giggled and kissed him. "But aren't you glad that I did?" Ryu thought for a second and smiled. "Yeah.."  
  
They all went into the limos. Sakura and Syaoran waved from theirs while Meilin and Ryu waved from the other.  
  
The reporters were going crazy broadcasting the events worldwide.  
  
Eriol held Tomoyo as they waved goodbye to their friends.  
  
Shiefa, Fanren, Fuutie, and Feimei were all crying and waving.  
  
Yelan was smiling as she waved with Fujitaka, Sonomi, and Meilin's parents.  
  
Touya was mumbling curses as he waved, but deep down inside he was happy. Kaho was linked with his other arm and waved as well. Yukito and Nakuru were waving enthusiastically at the couples.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meilin smiled contently as Ryu held her in his arms.  
  
"I love you Ryu."  
  
Ryu nuzzled into her neck.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Meilin giggled. "You should've seen your face."  
  
"Urusei..."  
  
Meilin pouted.  
  
"You are already telling me to shut up?"  
  
Ryu smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Iie... never."  
  
Meilin grinned. "That's more like it.  
  
"Where is our honey moon?"  
  
"Hmm...we'll have to see."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura smiled as she turned to Syaoran as they pulled away from the church.  
  
"You tricked me Ying Fa."  
  
Sakura smiled as she kissed Syaoran.  
  
"But Shaoran... weren't you surprised and relieved that I was marrying you?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Shhh...no buts. I love you Shaoran. You will always be my only one."  
  
"And you will always be mine."  
  
"Bet Tomoyo and Eriol are happy."  
  
"I bet they are."  
  
"Aisheteru Shaoran."  
  
"Wo ai ne Ying Fa."  
  
And with that, Syaoran pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Like I said before...  
  
You people review...  
  
I'll write an epilogue.  
  
Thank you everyone for all your reviews. I really didn't think I'd receive that many. It hurts me to say goodbye to my fic.  
  
But 22 pages long for the last chapter... man you have to thank me.  
  
I really have to dedicate this whole fic to one person though.  
  
Dedication to: Andrea  
  
If it weren't for your support saying my fic in the beginning was good, I would have never created this fic.  
  
If it weren't for you saying that those stupid people don't realize a good fic when I only received one review for the first chapter, I would have quit on chapter 1.  
  
And I just have to say thank you for rushing me and then telling me to take my time with my fic. It improved not only because of your encouragement but your annoying whining when I took too long.  
  
Arigato!  
  
And please review!  
  
Check out my bio when I'm scheduled for any of my fics and check out my new fic.  
  
Arigato minna-san! For everything!!  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	11. Epilogue Just The Beginning

Sorry all that this epilogue came out later than the actual date. But I had the whole thing ready... till I erased everything because I didn't like it. At all. I hated that epilogue a lot. Crazy isn't it?  
  
I agree with this one of course. Don't ask me why. I'm also sorry for taking so long  
  
I am currently STUCK studying like hell. -sigh- (Used to be sick. I even lost my voice!) Fortunately before my pageant! Bwahahahaha I won 9th place! Out of 135! Well anyways, THANK YOU all who reviewed. I'm so close to reach 100 that I'm sure with this chapter, my wish would come true. (It's funny. My reviews for this fic are 96 and my other one is 69. It's like ironical that the numbers are reversed. ^^;;) Thank you all for reviewing, such as:  
  
Lyeza- Thank you for wishing me the best. I'm glad you enjoyed my first fic for CCS and I do hope I reach 100. Yes that chapter was 22 pages long. I made everything worth it and I hope this epilogue fits as well.  
  
Shirahana- Thanks for sticking by me when I continued the fic. I'll send you this chapter in text format as soon as I post it up. I'm glad this fic is on your site Lucy! And I am so HAPPY that I'm a judge. I can hop around now! I know I could picture it too, seeing Kaho and Yukito struggle to hold Touya's mouth shut. That's why I wrote it. It kind of made me laugh when I did. At least this wasn't four months of wait, eh?  
  
Naomi Flugle- Thanks for reviewing each and every chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you review the epilogue as well.  
  
Mystic Sakura- I'm glad the last chapter was everything you thought it would be. I appreciate it a lot and I'll continue writing CCS fics. I guess it will be my hobby now. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Kirjava-chan- Thank you for saying my whole fic was kawaii. Hee Hee you do sound like Tomoyo. But that isn't bad, I feel myself becoming Tomoyo by saying kawaii most of the time.  
  
XOxQtAzNGurLxOx- I'm really glad you loved it. You were one of the first people who put me on favorites in the beginning and I appreciate it that you stuck with my story, reviewing all the way. I have another fic and I will continue writing. Thank you for everything.  
  
GodsGirl7-I already explained in my review for your fic about Meiling and Ryu's relationship. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it. I don't think Meiling is evil, quite the contrary. I think she's really nice and especially in the 2nd movie of CCS.  
  
Sakura-chan- Thank you soo much for your review. I appreciate all my reviewers and I'm glad you love my fics. I'm glad you didn't throw things at me, hee hee. I'm sorry I had no chance to email you because of things that had happened. But thank you for your review. If you email me I will definitely write you back.  
  
SakurasBubbles- I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter and the whole fic. I am granting your wish and the beginning part of this story will show parts of their honeymoon. Thank you for your review.  
  
Mei-Fong- Thank you!! I am so happy you enjoyed my fic as I enjoyed yours. I'm glad you thought it was one of the greatest fics. And to think I wasn't going to write any CCS fics. Arigato! You'll always receive emails on updates. I hope you continue your fics soon.  
  
Lynk- I'm glad that you enjoyed my fic. Some of my family members are French as you know, but they aren't all that nice. I'm pleased that you read my fic first and found it kawaii. I appreciate it sooo much!  
  
Starrie- Shey Shey you are a loon. Now you aren't on medication but I am. LoL talk about switching places. I did update my other fic as you know and I did visit. And no flame would bring me down! Bwahahahaha! Talk about finishing everything. -sniff- This is the final touch for my last fic. I'm so sad to see it go. You better update Love For A Cherry Blossom. You must! I finished mine and you must finish yours!  
  
(Blank Review): Thank you for reviewing. I'm kind of sad that you didn't leave either your tag name or your email. But I appreciate it that you reviewed my fic and enjoyed it.  
  
Andrea- You crazy maniac, you reviewed twice. Forgetting and reviewing again isn't an excuse. But thank you for reviewing anyway. And stop making fun of my voice!  
  
Prince XiaoLang (Andrew): Thank you SOOO MUCH for lending me your laptop so I could continue writing the fic. And you better not make fun of my voice anymore or I'll hit you! (Since it's been a while...) Ahahahaha I swear I will tell Sheyla and Nikki one day what happened when you saw the website.  
  
Sakura Potato- Thank you for emailing me to say you enjoyed my fic. I rarely receive any emails of those and I thank you for doing so. I hope you enjoy the epilogue.  
  
Jadeorchid- Thank you for reviewing. I hate math a lot and now with PSATs and SATs I'm going to suffer. And then I have physics, which revolves around the loony world of math! I will review your fic it's a promise. No I did not get Ryu's name from Street Fighter, although when I wrote it down it reminded me of it. I got Ryu from another fic and I liked that name other than the other name I had.  
  
Sakura-jr17- I almost missed you. I saw when I was looking at a previous chapter that I had another review for this fic. Truth be told that I was about to update it without thanking you. Read my note below about the sequel thing. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for placing me in your favorites. I hope this chapter will please you.  
  
Misty- My goodness I almost missed you too. Lucky for you and Sakura jr17 that I was checking my reviews for one last time. Fortunately I didn't take four months. Hee Hee. I'm glad you thought my story was great. Thank you.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I appreciate it sooo much that you don't understand. I'm in grief thinking this is the final chapter for My Only One. But I must go through with it (like you should Shey-Shey!) and I'm happy I did it before four months. I'm sure you all are too.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Everyone who reviewed. I mean it. Everyone. From chapter 1 to chapter 10, THANK YOU. Here for all of you:  
  
Lyeza, Shirahana (Lucy), Naomi Flugle, Mystic Sakura, Kirjava-chan, XoxQtAzNGurLxOx, GodsGirl7, Sakura-chan, SakurasBubbles, Mei-Fong, Lynk, Starrie (Shey Shey), (Blank Review), Andrea, Prince XiaoLang (Andrew), Sakura Potato, Jadeorchid, Sakura-jr17, misty!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!! This chapter contains flashes. Most of the time I'm going to fast forward time!  
  
DISCLAIMER: -sigh- You all know I do not own CCS. Though I do own Ryu! Bwahahahaha! And I plan to be the CEO (Chief Executive Officer) of Clamp so the US could see uncut versions of CCS! Some goal, eh?  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
Sakura smiled as she turned to Syaoran as they pulled away from the church.  
  
"You tricked me Ying Fa."  
  
Sakura smiled as she kissed Syaoran.  
  
"But Shaoran... weren't you surprised and relieved that I was marrying you?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Shhh...no buts. I love you Shaoran. You will always be my only one."  
  
"And you will always be mine."  
  
"Bet Tomoyo and Eriol are happy."  
  
"I bet they are."  
  
"Aisheteru Shaoran."  
  
"Wo ai ne Ying Fa."  
  
And with that, Syaoran pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
My Only One  
  
By Final Fantasy Princess  
  
Known As Brenda  
  
Epilogue  
  
Just The Beginning  
  
One week later...  
  
"Hurry! Come Ryu!" Meilin yelled.  
  
Ryu ran out of the hotel room. "What? What happened?" Ryu asked, looking around menacingly to protect her as though something posed a threat to his wife.  
  
Meilin giggled and pointed to the beach.  
  
"Let's go! Please!"  
  
Ryu looked at her skeptically. "I told you that..."  
  
"I hate beaches." Meilin finished. Ryu frowned when she finished off his sentence. "I know I know but I want to go! Please!" Meilin whined, giving Ryu her ultimate puppy face.  
  
Ryu tried not to look at Meilin, knowing what she was up to. But his willpower left him and he looked up. Bad idea.  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
Meilin squealed. "Yay!"  
  
Their honeymoon in Hawaii had been like a dream. They were staying in a five star luxury hotel. They even had their own private Jacuzzi. Their hotel had three grand pools. Not to mention that they had exclusive tours of Hawaii.  
  
But after all this time, Ryu refused to go to the beaches. He just went to tan himself but he never got near the water. Not even at the edge to let the tides touch his toes.  
  
Well that is, until now...  
  
"See it wasn't that bad!" Meilin said giggling. Ryu scowled at her.  
  
"Well you could have told me that you were scared of the tides pulling you in." Meilin protested as she waved around her finger. "I could've brought you to the one that had no tides but still, calm crystalline water since you hate seaweed and every little thing that touches you in the beach." She stated, trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
Ryu grunted and entered their room with a giggling Meilin behind. Shutting the door and locking it, he turned around to Meilin.  
  
"Meilin you're making it up to me." He stated firmly and seriously.  
  
"Oh really? Make me." Meilin said tauntingly.  
  
Ryu placed his arms around her and pinned her against the wall. "Fine." He said huskily.  
  
* * * *  
  
"HOEEEE!!!"  
  
Syaoran laughed as Sakura looked at their room. It was huge, needless to say. Sakura and Syaoran's honeymoon had been like a fantasy. (A/N: Too much similes. I wish I had a day like a dream or a fantasy.) They toured around many places. This place was their final destination before going back to China.  
  
First Sakura and Syaoran went to Egypt. The hotel room there was indeed breathtaking and they toured around many places, such as ancient tombs and pyramids. Sadly, they left Egypt after three days. Next they went to France, where the hotel they stayed in was luxurious but not as great as the first. They went all around, Sakura trying to speak French without using her magic. Well, she didn't succeed quite well. They toured around there, to the Eiffel Tour and L'Ouvre (A/N: Sister has been to France if you read chapter 8.) On the fourth day, they left to their last destination, the Bahamas.  
  
Finally they had a chance to rest. The kawaii couple are staying in the Li clan's very own prestigious mini mansion. And the rooms are, well to put it in a simple way, humungous. Their room was at least ten regular rooms together, with many balconies and couches of sorts. The ceiling was at least two stories high and there hung many fans. The bed was at least a bit bigger than king sized and their were many couches, chests, closets, and drawers to accommodate the room. To make it all even better, the furniture and everything had cherry blossoms and peony designs embedded everywhere.  
  
Sakura stood there gaping. "It really is nothing Sakura." Syaoran said as he carried their bags into the room. Sakura closed her mouth and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right. You call this nothing? I don't even want to HEAR what you call something!" She said, giggling.  
  
The air flowed into the room from outside, as Sakura opened one of the balcony doors. "Oh my... the view is EXQUISITE!" She squealed in delight. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"I never heard you use such a big word." He said, trying to keep a serious face.  
  
Sakura raced back in and glared at him. "And why not? I am intellectual!" She stated giggling.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "Who are you and what have you done to my Sakura?" Sakura giggled and hit him playfully. "Stop it. I'm not dumb. I can use big words."  
  
Syaoran placed his arms around her slim waist. "I never heard you use them before."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Well then, you better get used to it." She said as she placed her arms around his neck.  
  
Syaoran leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Well Mrs. Li, we've been touring too much. Let's say we have a nice bath and rest for a while."  
  
Sakura giggled and playfully pushed him away. "Go prepare it then. I'm beat and I want to see how fluffy that bed is."  
  
Syaoran pouted. "Fine..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right. But we have to wait till those two couples come back. They will never forgive me if I got married while they were away."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Yeah and you would be missing a maid of honor and a bridesmaid in the whole thing."  
  
"Not to mention your best man." Tomoyo added.  
  
Sonomi squealed. "I can't believe you two were engaged all along. You never told anyone."  
  
"Well Sakura would've noticed if it wasn't her wedding day." Tomoyo said.  
  
~* Flash Back*~  
  
"Tomoyo, darling?"  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her boyfriend Eriol, who was fidgeting and looked quite nervous.  
  
"Yes my love? I'm about to go get Sakura from Syaoran's room." Tomoyo said, looking at Eriol with concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. He had to go change but he wanted to do this. He didn't want to take the chance of losing her.  
  
"Before you do my sweet, come here."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and Eriol clasped her hand with his. His were cold and clammy. Tomoyo instantly knew that he was nervous.  
  
"Why are you..."  
  
"Shhh my sweet. Let me say something and onegai don't interrupt... Tomoyo you know I love you. You know that without you, I'd die; you are like the air I breathe. I couldn't think of being anywhere without you." Eriol said, looking into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes filled with unshed tears. That was the sweetest and most truthful thing anyone has ever said to her. And it was coming from the love of her life.  
  
"I'd give my life for yours, just to know that you would live. Tomoyo what I'm trying to say is... I can't bear if you ever leave me. And to make sure you don't, I want you to marry me."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly as Eriol got down on one knee. He let go one of Tomoyo's hands to reach into his pocket. Retrieving what he desired, he held it out to her. It was a ring box and he opened it revealing a huge amethyst stone with two diamonds on the side.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji, will you give me the honor and pleasure in becoming my wife?" He said, the hand holding the ring shaking.  
  
Tomoyo's face revealed no emotion though, other than her eyes were slightly wide. Eriol felt a pang in his heart. He wished when she said no he would drop dead.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo said as she jumped on top of Eriol and kissed him.  
  
Eriol's eyes opened in surprise but he kissed her back eagerly.  
  
As they broke apart, they smiled. Eriol slipped on the engagement ring on Tomoyo's finger. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked into the azure eyes of her love.  
  
"I love you." She whispered as he held her close.  
  
"I love you too. But I think we gave Sakura too much time with Syaoran."  
  
"Uh oh! I have to go get her!" She said as she quickly left a lingering kiss on Eriol's lips before dashing off towards Syaoran's room.  
  
Eriol stood there and smiled at his fiancée's retreating figure.  
  
"My dear sweet love, you just made me the happiest man alive." He said quietly before retreating to his room to change.  
  
~* Flash Back Ended *~  
  
"I arrived at Syaoran's room and got Sakura... before I could tell her she was babbling on how Syaoran proposed to her. I didn't want to steal her 'fire'." Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
Eriol clasped Tomoyo's silky hand into his.  
  
"So Sakura-chan never found out. Even when I helped her with her wedding dress, it nearly got stuck. But I'm happy she's happy. And I'm sure she's happy that I am too."  
  
Sonomi smiled. "So you two will get married in a week?"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo nodded. "Yes once our friends return." Eriol said.  
  
Sonomi squealed. "I must get some of the preparations ready!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura would never expect this you know."  
  
"Yes she would. But it is lucky for them that we're still in China."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "You should have heard Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, and Naoko when they heard that Sakura and Syaoran got married to each other and Meiling getting married to Ryu."  
  
"They were sad... weren't they? I should've thought to invite them. Now I feel bad."  
  
Eriol rubbed Tomoyo's back. "But you know they were happy when they saw your video. They said it was the best wedding video they ever saw."  
  
Tomoyo beamed. "Really?"  
  
"Really." Eriol said happily.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You know we're lucky to understand the American language so well." Ryu said.  
  
Meiling nodded as they walked down the rows of shops. "I never knew there was a spell to make you understand any language." She said inquiringly. They've been shopping non-stop for souvenirs and gifts for their friends.  
  
"Well would you look at that. It's like they knew we were coming to buy Sakura something." Meiling said as she pointed to the silky dress that was white with cherry blossoms all over. Ryu chuckled. "Well that lavender one behind it screams Tomoyo." He said.  
  
Meiling giggled and took the dresses down. "Well we're down with everyone then." She said as she approached the cashier. The cashier lady smiled at them. "You two make such a cute couple." She said as she gave them their bag.  
  
"Thank you." Meiling said as she clinged to Ryu. "We recently got married." Ryu said as he took his wife's bags away. The cashier lady smiled. "I'm sure you two will be together for eternity."  
  
Meiling giggled as she kissed Ryu's cheek. "That's the idea."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hurry up! Make a wish!"  
  
"Okay I got it."  
  
"So blow out the candles."  
  
"Don't push me."  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled and blew out the birthday candles on his cake. Sakura didn't forget his birthday was July 13th and prepared a small birthday celebration for him.  
  
"So what did you wish for?" Sakura asked as she cut the cake.  
  
"Nuh uh my Ying Fa, if I tell you it won't come true."  
  
"Mou... that is not fair." She said as she placed a piece of cake in front of him. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Thank you for this celebration my love."  
  
Sakura winked at him. "Any time."  
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"I can't believe you are finally mine." He said as he kissed her neck. Sakura ran her delicate fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well believe it Little Wolf because it's true. Now eat your cake before it melts." She ordered as she got off his lap and pointed to the cake. Syaoran pouted.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Eat Shaoran." She said as she sat next to him.  
  
"What kind of present is that?"  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Several Days Later...  
  
"Are you sure they get off this flight?"  
  
"We checked the airline and the flight ten times. I think I'm sure."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Tomoyo I'm positive! You know how Sakura is, taking her time."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Oh that's right."  
  
"Flight 495 from the Bahamas has landed in gate 42."  
  
Tomoyo squealed and jumped around. She whipped out her camera.  
  
"Ohohohohoho! I missed out filming in their honeymoon but that's it! No escape now!" She said in pure joy.  
  
Eriol sweat-dropped. Then an auburn colored hair girl appeared behind Tomoyo with a chestnut colored hair guy next to her.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
The two squealing girls hugged each other and giggled helplessly. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Hey Eriol." Syaoran said as he walked passed his wife and her best friend.  
  
"How was the honey moon?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Great."  
  
"So Mrs. Li, do you mind saying hello to your father?" Eriol said sarcastically.  
  
Sakura released Tomoyo and smiled. "Hey Eriol-kun!" She said as she hugged him.  
  
"Hurry up you two. Meiling and Ryu get here in twenty minutes!" Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura, who pulled Syaoran, who grabbed Eriol.  
  
"But my luggage Tomoyo!" Sakura said as they left to Meiling and Ryu's flight gate.  
  
"Wei and several other guys are getting it. Now come on! I don't want to be late for them."  
  
"Flight 952 from Hawaii has landed in gate 104."  
  
Tomoyo squealed again but this time Sakura squealed with her. They searched for the ruby-eyed girl and the cerulean-eyed guy.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"EEK!"  
  
"Meiling-chan!"  
  
"My cousin in law and my close friend!"  
  
They all squealed and hugged each other.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol sighed. Ryu grinned as he approached them.  
  
"Our girls are a bunch of squealers."  
  
"You got that right." Syaoran said.  
  
"You would think they were apart for years." Eriol stated.  
  
Ryu chuckled. "How was your honeymoon Syaoran and your free time with Tomoyo, Eriol?"  
  
"Great." Syaoran said.  
  
"Excellent." Eriol said, grinning.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"  
  
All the guys turned towards the girls. Sakura had a shocked look on her face, Meiling's face matching as well.  
  
"Well it was your wed..."  
  
"Who cares! You never told me! And you spent so much time with dressing me!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "It was the thing that almost got caught to your dress."  
  
The guys looked confused at one another. Well all except for Eriol.  
  
"I can't believe you are getting married in a week!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
Ryu and Syaoran's eyes went wide open and stared at Eriol. Eriol chuckled helplessly and blushed a bit.  
  
"Yeah that's right." He murmured.  
  
"That's it. We are going to have lunch and discuss all of this." Sakura said with resolution.  
  
* * * *  
  
A Week Later...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan you look beautiful!"  
  
"A true goddess."  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Thanks you two. I wouldn't have known what to do with myself if it wasn't for you guys."  
  
Sakura and Meiling smiled brightly. They were wearing pearlish colored bridesmaid gowns. It was tight at the top, V-neck and flowed a bit loose on the bottom. Meiling and Sakura's hair was placed in a bun with strands of hair curled.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a beautiful white gown with lavender flowers decorating the bottom. Her hair was half up and half down with several strands of her flowing loosely. She was smiling brightly and constantly playing with her engagement ring.  
  
"I can't believe this is actually happening. I never thought I would marry Eriol." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Girls it is time." Shiefa said filled with excitement.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran found out when they came back that ALL four of Syaoran's sisters got engaged. All of them were scheduled to get married next month. Meiling realized that is why Fanren said her dress would be in handy next month. Fanren decided to use her dress as something borrowed. All of them congratulated them. It seems as though their year was filled with marriages.  
  
Because Touya was getting married and so was Yukito. Kaho and Nakuru were their lucky girls.  
  
* * * *  
  
Eriol paced back and forth.  
  
"Calm down man." Syaoran said as he stood up.  
  
"Guys it's time." Ryu said from the door.  
  
Eriol went crazy. He started pacing even faster.  
  
"ERIOL! Calm down! Geez and I wasn't even that nervous."  
  
Eriol stopped and smiled. "That is because you were fretting since you thought you were getting married to Meiling."  
  
"Don't push it Eriol." Syaoran said icily as he exited the room with a chuckling Ryu.  
  
"Cute little descendent don't get mad at me." Eriol said as he followed them out.  
  
Syaoran glared at Ryu. "You shouldn't be talking. I saw your face at the altar when you thought I was getting married to your wife."  
  
Ryu stopped chuckling and glared. "Quiet."  
  
That sent all of them into laughter.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chiharu hit Yamazaki across the head. "Stop telling lies. Don't you ever give it up?"  
  
Yamazaki smiled sheepishly. "Well I didn't lie when I said I love you."  
  
Chiharu smiled. "That's good to hear. Or else our marriage wouldn't be worth anything."  
  
Yamazaki pouted. "Don't say that."  
  
Rika laughed as Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki seated themselves.  
  
"Everyone is getting married. I'm so happy." Naoko said, adjusting her glasses.  
  
Rika smiled. "Yeah. Hey look there is the groom and already wedded guys." She said pointing at Eriol, Syaoran, and Ryu.  
  
"Hey minna-san." Said Eriol. He nervously smiled.  
  
But before they could say anything, Wei came up to them. "Go to your places. The wedding is about to start." Wei stated. Eriol waved a good bye and went to the altar while Syaoran and Ryu went all the way back to go into their places with their wives.  
  
Eriol fidgeted at the altar.  
  
Then the beginning procession began.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you Touya for walking me down the aisle."  
  
Touya smiled a bit. "Well you are kajiuu's best friend. It is an honor. Although I'm struggling to not kill that gaki." He said.  
  
Tomoyo giggled as the wedding march began.  
  
"That's our cue." Touya said as he held out his arm, which Tomoyo graciously took.  
  
"Arigato Touya." She whispered as the church doors opened for them.  
  
"You are like a sister to me Tomoyo. I told you already it is an honor." He whispered back as they proceeded down the aisle.  
  
Tomoyo beamed, her feeling of happiness growing even more.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
There were screams, hoots, whistles, and wails as Eriol pulled Tomoyo to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
Sakura clasped Syaoran's hand as they left outside.  
  
"I'm so happy for Tomoyo." She said as the newly weds sped off to the front of the church.  
  
"You didn't tell her... didn't you?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Payback for not telling me she was engaged."  
  
Syaoran chuckled softly. "She'll find a way to pay you back."  
  
Sakura pouted. "Thanks for the support Little Wolf."  
  
Syaoran smiled and hugged her. "You know I love you. But Tomoyo will still kill you."  
  
Sakura smiled as she hugged him back. "I didn't want to steal her 'fire' saying I was pregnant."  
  
* * * *  
  
(A/N: Hahahaha you know what would've been SO cruel of me. STOPPING RIGHT THERE! And be like... to never be continued! Hahahaha! No... I'm not that cruel... but it was SO tempting.)  
  
Five Years Later...  
  
"Okaa-san! Where are you?" Ying Fa wailed. Syaoran walked in through the door and saw his crying daughter.  
  
"Shhh little one." Syaoran said as he picked up Ying Fa.  
  
"Ohayo otou-san. You're home early today." Ying Fa squealed happily, forgetting about her distress.  
  
Syaoran put on a fake pout. "You don't want me home early?" He said, mocking her as though he was sad.  
  
Ying Fa giggled, shaking her head. "Iie! I want you here everyday early!" She said as she hugged him.  
  
"Ying Fa have you seen...Shaoran!" Sakura said as she rushed forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?" She asked as she took Ying Fa from his arms.  
  
"What is it today? My family doesn't even want me home early!" He said as Xiao Ying entered the house.  
  
Xiao Ying dropped his school bag on the side of the hallway. Looking up he met the loving eyes of his parents and his little sister. Xiao Ying had messy auburn hair and dark brown eyes and was quite cute for a four year old. He was like Syaoran when he was younger, quiet and rarely expresses his emotions. Xiao Ying trains with his father in swordsmanship and had formed a strong muscular body. The only thing he is different from Syaoran when he was younger is that he shows his emotions to his family and close, really close, friends.  
  
"Hey otou-san. What are you doing home early?" He asked as he walked up to his family. Sakura smiled softly at him while Syaoran returned to his accusing mood.  
  
"See this is the third one! That's it. I'm never returning home early again." He said, feigning that he was angry.  
  
Ying Fa pouted. "No otou-san! Please come home early!" She said as she hugged him. Syaoran chuckled. "All right. Just no more accusations."  
  
Xiao Ying smiled a bit. "Can we train early today then otou-san?" Syaoran smiled at his son. "Sure... before Eriol comes with his family to visit." He said as he made a face.  
  
Sakura giggled as she played with Ying Fa's hair. "I want to play too!" Ying Fa said as she smiled sweetly.  
  
Xiao Ying smirked. "Squirt you are too small to train. Maybe when you are older."  
  
Sakura sighed. Squirt and Kajiuu had always been the nicknames her brother had tormented her with. Now Ying Fa had to suffer the same fate.  
  
Ying Fa pouted. "But I want to play too!" Ying Fa, who is currently two and a half years old, was completely like Sakura. She had her emerald green eyes but chestnut hair. She wore her hair in pigtails and was naïve and innocent. Her brother was quite overprotective of her... trying to maybe save her for Eriol and Tomoyo's son, Taeko. (A/N: I don't know... I kind of thought realllly hard for that name.) That was the only guy he had ever trusted.  
  
Taeko was three years old and had a twin sister, May Yu. He had dark blue hair with amethyst eyes that were quite breathtaking. But his sister had dark violet hair with sapphire eyes, which were exquisite for any other matter.  
  
Taeko for most of his life annoyed Syaoran like crazy. But to Xiao Ying, they were the best of friends. May Yu was sweet and planning to be a designer like her mother. She became close friends with Ying Fa since she was only a few months older than her.  
  
"Maybe next time." Syaoran said as the doorbell rang.  
  
Xiao Ying grunted. He walked towards the door and opened it. He smiled as he met his other close friend Lusheng, and his family.  
  
"Hi Aunt Meiling! Hi Uncle Ryu!" Xiao Ying said enthusiastically.  
  
Lusheng grinned as he stepped inside with his parents. He had dark jet- black hair like his father but ruby red eyes like his mother. He was a week older than Xiao Ying, which made him the most responsible of their group.  
  
"Ohayo tomodachi!" Lusheng said as he punched Xiao Ying lightly on the shoulder. "Hey yourself." Xiao Ying said as he lightly punched Lusheng back.  
  
Lusheng then pulled Xiao Ying and whispered. "Uncle Eriol and Aunt Tomoyo are outside. They're about to come in with May Yu. She looks pretty today."  
  
Xiao Ying blushed a bit. "So?" He said trying to hide his feelings for the sister of his best friend. "You can't hide things from me. My mom says that Aunt Tomoyo is nine months pregnant. It's a girl." Lusheng said happily. Xiao Ying knew what he meant. Lusheng wants her to be his girlfriend.  
  
Xiao Ying smiled as he saw his best friend appear behind Lusheng.  
  
"Hey!" He said. Taeko was the youngest of the group, but the smartest. May Yu came behind him. "Ohayo minna-san. Ying-san where is your imouto-chan?" She asked politely. Xiao Ying blushed a bit. "With my Okaa-san." He said as he pointed to his mother.  
  
"Arigato Xiao Ying." She said as she skipped to Ying Fa.  
  
"Great it's Eriol." Syaoran said as he made a face. Sakura and Meiling laughed.  
  
"Come on Syaoran. Get over it. He really wasn't trying to steal Sakura." Meiling said as he patted his back.  
  
"Quiet Meiling." Syaoran said as he held Sakura close.  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she approached the group. "I heard that. Eriol is for me." She said as she kissed Eriol's cheek.  
  
"So Tomoyo when are you due?" Sakura asked brightly.  
  
"In one week. Eriol and I already decided to name her Sei." Tomoyo said, her eyes filled with stars.  
  
Sakura giggled. Meiling cleared her throat.  
  
"I have an announcement." Meiling said, as Ryu held her closer.  
  
Sakura squealed. "You're pregnant!"  
  
Meiling turned dot-eyed. "How...how did you know?"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura giggled while Syaoran and Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Because you always say I have an announcement when you are pregnant."  
  
Meiling stopped and thought about it for a while.  
  
Sakura said she had an announcement after Tomoyo and Eriol came back from their honeymoon. Ryu had said they had an announcement when they found out Meiling was pregnant, and Tomoyo and Eriol had an announcement when she was pregnant.  
  
"Damn it! You're right!" She said pouting.  
  
This threw the whole group into laughter.  
  
Their children stared at them blankly.  
  
"Something I think our parents are insane." Xiao Ying said.  
  
Taeko nodded. "Or maybe that are just crazy." Ying Fa giggled as she clinged to Taeko's arm.  
  
"Yeah! Cwazy!" She said giggling. May Yu giggled as well.  
  
Meiling picked up her son and laughed. "You will have a little sister, Inna." Lusheng smiled.  
  
Ryu blinked. "Inna?"  
  
Meiling nodded. "I already decided. Inna will be her name."  
  
Ryu frowned. "Another decision made without me."  
  
"Aww my little Ryu is upset. Don't worry. I wear the pants and you wear the skirt." Meiling said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
The whole group laughed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura settled in and tucked Ying Fa in her bed.  
  
Syaoran smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe all the adventures we've had. I'm sort of sad it's all over."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "It isn't over. Remember Sakura, this is only the beginning."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"I guess you are right. Our beginning with our kids."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
THE END!  
  
I spent so much time trying to decide names! I don't think I'm making a sequel. Sorry all.  
  
If I am, I'm just going to make it a one-shot sequel. God I spent so much time trying to get good children's names. STARRIE didn't help me much! Sapphie did! ^-^ And I don't care if Sei means star or not. I like it and it's final. Bwahahahaha! Also all the other names came from KayJuli's 'The Power Of Two Hearts.' Which is what I think the greatest fic! ^-^  
  
Andrew is funny. All of my friends are. You should've seen them yesterday! They were chasing me to calm me down. It's funny.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed My Only One! ^-^ Even though this epilogue is only 15 pages, it was filled with a lot of flashes.  
  
Plus Andrew and Sheyla didn't help me much! It's not funny. I'm sorry I took so long!  
  
Now the only fic I'm working on is Friends Forever...Right? And I'm thinking about writing a new fic, but I'm still working on the title.  
  
For now I have to stick with Friends Forever...Right? because I still have work to do and a lot of studying to do. School as a junior is so much pressure. Especially if you are a honor and AP student.  
  
Brian, Nikki, Fran, Andrew, and Meili all say hi! (I wiped them out yesterday.)  
  
I'll tell you all if I write a one-shot sequel. But for now, The End!  
  
My first fic is over. I'm so sad to see it go. Bye!  
  
~*Brenda*~ *Final Fantasy Princess*  
  
THANK YOU ALL WHO PUT ME ON FAVORITES! I love you all! 


End file.
